I got you FR
by Marjoriie
Summary: Bella et Edward se rencontre au mariage d'Alice et Jasper au début de l'été. Ils sentent tout de suite l'attirance. Mais il y a un problème : Jacob. Que va-t-il se passer cet été? M pour le language et les thèmes pour adultes. HISTOIRE ARRETEE. SANS FIN.
1. Chapter 1

Salut! Cette histoire n'est pas de moi, mais de Tina92 je suis l'humble traductrice (lol, pas si humble à mon avis^^). Avec cette histoire je test mes capacités en anglais lol. La fic étant en cours d'écriture, et ce chapitre étant le seul publié pour le moment, je vous laisse le soin de l'apprécier (enfin si ya du monde qui vient le lire lol). Bisous à mes lecteurs.

Enjoy.

Et juste pour la forme, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Mais qui ne le savais pas? ;)

* * *

**Bella POV**

« Waouh Alice, tu es magnifique !»

J'étais en train d'aider Alice à se préparer pour son mariage. Elle avait juste mis sa robe, et elle était incroyablement belle. Sa robe était sans bretelles et courait le long de ses jambes ; cela s'accordait parfaitement à son visage. Le haut était décoré avec de petites pièces d'argent. Elle avait décidé de gardé ses cheveux bruns coiffés comme d'habitude, mais avec une petite tiare en argent sur le dessus.

« Es-tu sûre ? » Demanda-t-elle nerveusement. Elle allait et venait de plus en plus vite.

« Vraiment Alice, tu es renversante. Maintenant calme-toi, tu vas massacrer ton maquillage » Plaisantai-je.

« Ok, ok, ok… » Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils dans le coin.

« Tu marchera dans l'allée dans 10 minutes. » Je grimaçais. « Mais maintenant, je dois y aller et voir si le meilleur ami de ton fiancé est arrivé, ok ? » J'avais commencé à aller vers la porte, mais je réalisais que je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi il ressemblait. Je me retournais.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais me dire comment il est Alice ? »

« Peut-êtreee, » elle grimaça. Elle ne m'avait rien dit de lui, a part qu'il était parfait pour moi, ce qui m'ennuyais parce qu'elle savait que je ne quitterais pas Jacob bien qu'il soit devenu plus difficile ces deux derniers mois.

« Bien ? Je pensais que tu voulais un mariage parfait » Marmonnais-je quand elle ne répondit pas.

« Ok. Il est grand et mince avec les cheveux couleur bronze et il a les yeux verts. »

« D'accord, je reviens. »

Je n'avais jamais rencontré le garçon d'honneur et cousin de Jasper avant ça c'était sûre. Tout ce que je savais était ce que m'avait dit Alice ; il s'appelait Edward, était le frère d'Emmett et le cousin de Jasper et il avait 17 ans tout comme nous. Et qu'il vivait au Kansas ; c'est de là que Jasper était originaire. Emmett avait déménagé à Forks avec Jasper et sa famille mais Edward avait décidé de resté au Kansas.

Je n'avais pas été choquée quand Alice m'avait annoncé son mariage, j'étais toujours surprise quand ils me parlaient de se marier avant notre année supérieure. Je pensais sérieusement qu'ils voudraient attendre d'être diplômés. Mais leurs parents avaient signés l'accord qui les autorisait à se marier avant d'avoir 18 ans. Leurs parents leurs avaient acheté une énorme maison avec 4 chambres, une gigantesque cuisine et 3 salles de bain. J'étais heureuse pour eux ; tout le monde pouvait dire à quel point Alice et Jasper s'aimaient. Ils étaient ensemble depuis 3 ans maintenant et ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux qu'au début.

Je frappais à la porte de Jasper.

« Ouais ? »

« Eh Jazz, c'est moi, » Répondis-je.

« Oh, rentre Bella.»

« Waouh, tu es beau,» Dis-je en rentrant. Jasper etait debout devant la fenêtre, en face d'un grand miroir, essayant d'attacher sa cravate. Sans grand succès dois-je dire.

« Ah, je t'ai eu par surprise ou quoi ? » Il grimaça.

« Pas vraiment, j'ai toujours su que tu pouvais être élégant si tu le voulais,» Le taquinais-je.

« Aller, laisse-moi t'aider, » Je traversais la pièce pour nouer sa cravate.

« Merci Bells. Bon, que puis-je faire pour t'aider en retour ?»

« Je me demandais juste si ton cousin était déjà là ou si je devais traverser l'allée seule ? »

Il rit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il est là. Il t'attendra dans le hall avant que la cérémonie commence. »

« D'accord, bon je pense que je dois retourner voir ta futur femme, » Je retournais vers la porte.

« Ca sonne bien, » Soupira-t-il.

« Je te vois à l'autel, » Ricanais-je. « Hey,» Je me retournais arrivée à la porte. « Où est Em' ? »

Il grimaça. « J'ai dû le mettre dehors.»

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il me rendait nerveux. » Je levais sourcil. « Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurnicher. »

J'éclatais de rire. « C'est un grand bébé, » Dis-je quand je fus capable de respirer à nouveau.

« Oui, je suis le seul qui devrait pleurnicher. »

Je grognais et fermais la porte derrière moi.

« Rose, enfin ! » Je souriais et embrassais la magnifique blonde qui était assise dans un autre fauteuil à côté d'Alice.

« Hey, chérie, tu es impressionnante, » Elle sourit.

« Merci, revenons-en à toi. Tu as parlé à Emmett ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Il rendait fou Jasper en pleurant comme un bébé, » Ricanais-je.

« C'est un vrai enfant parfois, » elle rit. « J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bruit pendant la cérémonie. »

Les yeux d'Alice s'élargirent d'horreur et son pouls accéléra. « Quoi ?! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je suis sûre qu'il saura se tenir,» Ricana Rosalie.

Je roulais des yeux et me tournais pour regarder la pendule. « C'est l'heure. » Je me retournais vers Alice. « Tu es prête ? »

Elle grinça des dents et bondit, ses yeux luisait d'excitation. « Oh mon dieu, ohmondieuohmondieuBellaRoseetesvoussurequ'ilseralàjeveuxdirequ'ilpeutavoirchangerd'avisettoutohnonohmondieu ! »

(Désolée ce n'est pas de moi xD)

« Alice tu dois te calmer parce que je ne comprends rien de tout ça, donc répète et moins vite. »

« Ok, je veux dire, que s'il a changé d'avis, il ne sera pas là ?! »

« Mon cœur, bien sûre qu'il n'aura pas changé d'avis il t'aime plus que tout. En plus j'étais avec lui à l'instant, crois-moi il ne va pas changer d'avis. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui je suis sûre. Maintenant tu es prête ? »

« Oui, bien sûre que je le suis, j'avais juste peur qu'il ai… Tu sais. »

Elle cria. Rose roula des yeux.

« J'espère que c'est oui, » Riais-je bêtement.

J'étais devant les portes, je regardais dans l'église. Jasper était debout avec le prêtre. Il semblait nerveux. Je le regardais, il sourit.

« Bella, » la voix d'Alice m'appelait. Je me retournais et vis une paire d'yeux verts émeraude.

« Bella je te présente Edward Cullen et Edward voici Isabella Swan. » Alice claironna, souriant largement quand elle vit le choc sur mon visage.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Isabella, » Sa voix était comme du velours, voilée et douce. Il était mince, mais musclé en même temps. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur bronze et complètement désordonnés. Il était incroyablement beau.

« Juste Bella, » Corrigeais-je. « Ravie de te rencontrer moi aussi, » essayais-je de dire. Ses yeux m'éblouissaient, ils plongeaient dans les miens avec une telle intensité que j'étais sûre que j'allais m'évanouir.

« Bella, » il sourit. Mon pouls s'arrêta. Et je suis sûre qu'il l'entendit parce que son sourire se changea en un sourire en coin.

Je devais regarder ailleurs, ses yeux étaient trop intenses pour moi et avec ce sourire en plus, j'étais sûre de flancher si je ne regardais pas quelque chose d'autre.

« Alice tu vas bien ? »

« Parfaitement, » annonça-t-elle en continuant de sautiller.

« C'est bon Rose ? »

« Une minute, » Rose étais une extrêmement bonne pianiste et bien sûre, Alice voulait que ce soit elle qui joue sa marche nuptiale, et personne ne peut dire non à Alice.

Je rejoignis Edward, comme il était le garçon d'honneur et moi la demoiselle d'honneur, nous devions marcher devant Alice. Je le regardais et il semblait un peu, je ne sais pas… nerveux peut-être. Je ressentais le besoin de savoir s'il était nerveux, donc je lui demandais simplement.

« Tu va bien Edward ? » Il baissa les yeux et me regarda en souriant bizarrement quand il toucha mon bras, je sentis une décharge d'électricité pure traverser mon corps, et je ma peau picota. Vu son regard, il l'avait remarqué aussi

« Ouai, juste un petit peu nerveux c'est tout, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas stressé. C'est peut-être grâce à la présence d'une très jolie fille aux yeux bruns. »

Je rougis et regardais ailleurs, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Ah et maintenant elle est encore plus belle,» Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Son souffle chatouilla ma peau.

A ce moment, Rose commença à jouer et nous marchâmes à travers l'église jusqu'à l'hôtel, quand nous nous séparâmes, il embrassa ma joue et je rougis encore, mes joues devenant d'un cramoisi profond. Alice était là, absolument éblouissante, elle était juste magnifique. Elle semblait rougeoyante ; on pouvait dire à quel point l'amour irradiait d'elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu plus heureuse qu'à cet instant, elle et Jasper étaient face l'un à l'autre, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait remarquée quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'après la fin de la cérémonie. Je vis qu'Edward me regardait parfois pendant la cérémonie. Peut-être avais-je ruiné mon maquillage ou quelque chose, je ne trouvais pas d'autre raison pour laquelle il pouvait me regarder. Je pouvais pourtant penser combien il était incroyablement élégant. Sacrément sublime (j'ai censuré le fucking^^). Mais j'essayais de rester concentrée sur Alice et Jasper aussi bien que je le pouvais. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui jeter de petits regards de temps en temps, à sa mâchoire, ses pommettes et ses cheveux. _Oh mon dieu, ces cheveux, et son corps dans ce costume. Je jure que si je n'étais pas avec Jacob en ce moment je n'aurais pas eu autant de contrôle, et je me serais déjà jetée sur lui._

**Edward POV**

Je marchais dans le hall pour trouver Alice, Rosalie et une autre fille aux cheveux bruns ; elle me tournait le dos. Je présumais que c'était Bella ; la demoiselle d'honneur.

« Edward, » Chantonna Alice, en m'embrassant.

« Alice, tu es incroyable. » Elle portait une magnifique longue robe blanche, avec une tiare au-dessus de ses cheveux. Je ne savais rien de ce genre de chose, mais elle était éblouissante.

« Merci. »

« Hey Rose,» Je souris.

« Eddie, tu m'as manquée.»

« Ohh, arrête Rose tu sais que je déteste ce surnom. » Emmett était le seul à m'appeler comme ça et bien sûre, Rose le faisait aussi.

« Je sais,» Ricana-t-elle.

« Bon Edward, j'espère que tu es prêt pour rencontrer la demoiselle d'honneur ? » Demanda Alice.

« Oui, ça devrait être bien. » Vu que je devais traverser l'allée avec elle, c'était une bonne chose de la connaître.

« Bella ? » Alice regarda la jeune fille brune, devinais-je alors.

Elle se retourna, et je pu regarder la plus belle créature que j'ai jamais vu. Son visage était en forme de cœur, avec des yeux bruns-chocolats, sa peau était lisse et pâle. Elle portait une robe bleue foncée, qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes. Elle était mince et sa peau semblait incroyablement douce. Je ressentis soudainement le besoin de la toucher ; pour voir si elle était aussi douce qu'elle le semblait.

« Bella, je te présente Edward Cullen et Edward voici Isabella Swan.» Dit Alice. Son nom lui allait bien, Isabella. Bella devait être le surnom que lui avait donné Alice.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Isabella. » Je souris et elle sourit à son tour, elle semblait heureuse, mais un peu choquée et il y avait autre chose dans son visage sur lequel je ne mettais pas le doigt. Elle tressaillit lorsque je dis son nom.

« Juste Bella, » Dit-elle, sa voix était douce et amicale. « Ravie de te rencontrer moi aussi, » humm, donc elle préférait Bella au lieu d'Isabella. Je devais m'en rappeler, elle ne semblait pas aimer son prénom.

« Bella, » Dis-je. Son pouls se stoppa et ses yeux s'élargirent quand elle me regarda. Je souriais encore, je ne comprenais pas les expressions de son visage.

Elle regarda vers Alice et lui parla pendant une minute, puis à Rose avant de se tourner vers moi à nouveau. J'étais soudain nerveux de notre proximité.

« Tu vas bien Edward ? » Je devais regarder ailleurs, car elle me regardait avec une expression inquiète.

Je lui souris et pris son bras, soudain, une vague d'électricité me parcourus et ma peau picota. Je regardais Bella et je pouvais voir qu'elle l'avait remarqué elle aussi.

« « Ouai, juste un petit peur nerveux c'est tout, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas stressé. C'est peut-être grâce à la présence d'une très jolie fille aux yeux bruns. » _Venait-elle de l'enfer ? _C'était la vérité, mais quand même.

Elle rougit et regarda ailleurs. « Ah, et maintenant elle est encore plus belle. » Chuchotais-je à son oreille. _Tais-toi idiot, tu l'as rencontré il y a 5 minutes. _C'était encore la vérité ; elle était adorable quand elle rougissait.

Rose commença à jouer, et nous traversâmes l'allée jusqu'à Jasper qui était tout sourire. Avant de nous séparer, j'embrassais sa joue, je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait, mais elle sourit et rougit. Tout au long de la cérémonie, je ne regardais que Bella. Je revenais finalement à la réalité quand les flashs éclatèrent après le baiser d'Alice et Jasper. _Ok Cullen arrête tes conneries, c'est juste une fille…Une très, très jolie fille. Tu es sérieusement atteint.. Ah, je sais. Elle a probablement déjà un petit ami et si elle n'en a pas, qu'es-ce qu'il te fait croire qu'elle pourrait t'aimer ? C'est quoi __**CA **__? **De l'amour**__? As-tu complètement perdu l'esprit?! __**De l'amour ?! **__Tu viens __**juste**__ de la rencontrer !_

**Bella POV**

La fête se déroulait vraiment bien, tout le monde s'amusait. J'ai finalement eu le droit à une prise d'Emmett après le monstrueusement long dîner fin. Tout le monde avait fini de manger, excepté Emmett bien sûre. Il était horrible.

« Hey petit belly Bells viens ici, » cria-t-il la bouche pleine. Il m'avait toujours appelée ainsi depuis qu'Alice, Rosalie et moi avions fait une petite danse du ventre à notre entrée au lycée.

« Ta mère ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine Emmie bear ? » Me moquais-je en m'asseyant près de lui.

« Détails, détails, rien de préoccupant. Meu, je suis un homme tu sais. »

« Ah ouai? De qui parlait Jasper ce matin en me disant que quelqu'un n'arrêtait pas de pleurnicher? C'est aussi parce que tu es un homme? Tu sais peut-être que je devrais aller bavarder de tout ça avec Rose et Alice, je suis sûre qu'elles seraient ravies d'entre parler de ça. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent alarmé et sa mâchoire se décrocha.

« Ferme ta bouche chéri, ce n'est pas très séduisant ni poli tu sais. » Ricanais-je.

« Non, non, non, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait Bells, ne va pas bavarder de ça avec Rosie. Tu sais qu'elle va l'utiliser contre moi, allé s'teu plait. J'ai juste eu un moment de faiblesse, tu sais que je deviens émotif dans ce genre de situation. S'il te plait chérie avec du sucre sur le dessus ? »

« D'accord je ne le dirais à personne, mais apprend quelques manières grand babouin. » Répondis-je entre deux rires hystériques. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant pris la main dans le pot de bonbon.

« Qu'es-ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda une voix de velours à mon oreille et je bondis. Il ricana.

J'aurais reconnue cette voix n'importe où, même si je l'avais entendu seulement une fois auparavant. Je me tournais et une fois de plus, regardais dans les yeux vers les plus éblouissants que j'ai jamais vus.

« Eddie mon frère, quoi d'beau ? Ca fait un bail ? »

« Emmett, combien de fois devrais-je te demander de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? »

« Tu peux demander jeune homme, mais je n'arrêterais jamais, tu sais que ça te va comme un gant. »

J'éclatais de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Edward. Il était furieux contre Emmett.

« Tu vas bien, _Eddie _? » Demandais-je entre deux rires.

Ils me regardèrent et je rigolais de plus belle.

« Envie de danser _Isabella ?_ » Demanda Edward à Bella avec empathie, avec un sourire sur le visage. Mon hilarité stoppa abruptement, il devait avoir parlé avec Alice. _Maudit soit ce petit lutin._

« Ne m'appel pas ainsi, » Dis-je cassante.

« Ne m'appel pas comme _ça_, » dit-il en retour.

« Bien »

« Bien, » acquiesça-t-il. « Maintenant, voudrais-tu danser Bella ? » Demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main.

Voulais-je danser ? _Oui je veux danser ! _Puis-je danser ? _Non, je ne peux vraiment pas danser. _Mais, oh mon dieu, il est si magnifique ! **Jacob va te tuer. **_Ne sois pas aussi craintive Bella. _

« Oui, j'aimerais danser Edward. » Je me levais et pris sa main, et il nous conduisit sur la piste de danse.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas danser, » dis-je alors que je plaçais ma main sur sa nuque et qu'il m'était la sienne sur ma hanche.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, tout est dans le cavalier, » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. _Venait-il de m'appeler ma belle ?_

Je souriais, et essayais de contrôler ma respiration. Mon corps me picotait là où il me touchait et je ne voulais vraiment pas faire une crise d'hyperventilation maintenant.

« Donc, tu as toujours habité à Forks ? » Demanda-t-il en me regardant.

« Hum, non j'ai emménagé il y a environ deux ans. » Répondis-je.

« Oh, ceci explique cela, » Dit-il. Je ne comprenais pas.

« Expliquer quoi ? »

« Je venais chaque été dans la famille de Jasper jusqu'à il y a 2 ans. » Je restais confuse et il dut le remarquer car il ajouta. « Ca explique pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Je veux dire, je me rappellerais de toi. » Je rougis et il rit.

« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de passer tes vacances chez Jasper ? »

« Eh bien, il y 2 ans j'ai été engagé autrement. » Je le trouvais triste lorsqu'il dit ça.

« Mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi Bella, » continua-t-il, souriant largement maintenant.

« Oh non, » chuchotais-je presque. « Que t'ont-ils dit ? » J'étais vraiment inquiète maintenant.

« Emmet et vraiment très excité à propos d'un concours de danse du ventre ou quelque chose comme ça, et Alice aime jouer à la poupée Bella barbie et quelque chose comme incapable de marcher sur une surface plate sans trébucher, » Ricana-t-il.

« Oh, mon dieu. » Marmonnais-je, rougissant à l'extrême.

Il me pressa soudainement contre sa poitrine. « Tu es vraiment magnifique quand tu rougis. » Chuchota-t-il dans mes cheveux, ce qui me fit frissonner et rougir encore plus.

« Donc qui est Jacob ? » Demanda-t-il, me choquant complètement.

**Edward POV**

Je pouvais facilement deviner qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. L'expression de son visage montrait combien elle était choquée et elle rougit, ce qui le rendait encore plus évident. Alice m'avait dit que Bella avait rendez vous avec Jacob plus tôt dans la soirée quand j'avais demandé si elle était libre. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'une fille comme Bella soit célibataire, donc je n'étais pas surpris, mais quand elle m'avait dit que Jacob était son petit ami, je faillis l'oublier. Même si je ne connaissais pas la fille, je devenais inquiet. Le dernier été où j'étais là, Jacob faisait de la drogue et il était très violent envers beaucoup de gens, même ses amis et sa famille.

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Jake.» Dit-elle. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était inquiète maintenant, ses yeux cherchaient dans la salle. Ce qui me prouva ce que je savais déjà ; Jacob n'avait pas changé ces 2 dernières années.

« Je l'ai rencontré il y a un moment, quand je passais mes été ici, » et nous ne nous entendions pas. Je ne dis pas la dernière partie à haute voix, je pouvais sentir qu'elle était déjà complètement stressée.

« Oh, » fut tout ce qu'elle dit, regardant ses pieds par terre.

« Ne, » commençais-je mais je m'arrêtais, voyant que le sujet de la conversation s'orientait vers nous.

« Parlons pas du diable, » marmonnais-je.

Sa tête s'écarta. « Quoi ? » et elle suivit mon regard, ses yeux s'élargirent en alarme et je pourrais jurer que je l'avais entendu chuchoter « Oh non,» dans un souffle.

Jacob nous rejoignis et Bella laissa tomber ses bras avant que je ne fasse le lien. « Edward Cullen ? » Demanda-t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

« Le seule et l'unique, » Répondis-je, gardant le ton de ma voix normal.

« Que fais-tu ici mec ? » Il sourit mais ses yeux étaient durs.

« Je ne pouvais pas oublier le mariage de mon cousin, si ? »

« Non je ne pense pas, combien de temps vas-tu rester en ville ? »

« Je reste pour l'été, » Répondis-je.

« Vraiment ? » Il regarda Bella et elle tressaillit. Il remarqua que j'avais toujours un bras autour de sa taille et sa mâchoire se serra. « Ca ne te dérange pas que je te l'empreinte ? »

_Oui, oui ça me dérange. _« Non, bien sûre que non, » je retirais mon bras. « Merci pour la dance Bella, » dis-je, et je retournais vers Jasper et Emmett qui étaient assis à une table à côté de la piste de danse. « Edward, quoi d'beau ? » Demanda Jasper quand je m'assis à côté de lui.

« Où est ta femme Jazz ? » Eludais-je.

« Elle et Rose se mêlent aux invités. »

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça ? »

Il grimaça. « Ok, j'ai besoin d'une pause ; il y a trop de monde ici. »

J'en ris.

« Depuis combien de temps Bella est avec Jacob Black ? » Demandais-je en regardant vers la piste. Jacob semblait furieux et serrait un peu trop ses hanches.

« Depuis noël dernier. Personne ne peut le supporter et tout le monde sait qu'il traite Bella comme de la merde, même elle, mais elle ne veut pas le quitter. Elle dit que c'est parce qu'il a besoin d'elle mais nous savons tous qu'elle a peur pour sa vie si elle le faisait. » Il semblait furieux lorsqu'il disait ça et lui et Emmett fixaient rageusement vers Jacob.

« Pourquoi ? Elle sait que vous ne laisserait rien lui arriver nan? »

« Bien sure qu'elle le sait, » cracha Emmett. « Elle n'est pas inquiète pour elle, elle s'inquiète pour nous, » railla-t-il. « Mais elle ne fera rien, elle prétend qu'il l'aime et qu'il ne veut pas raconter tout ce qu'il dit et fait. »

« Hum- Hum,» fut tout ce que je dis. Je regardais encore vers la piste et je pouvais voir que Jacob était encore plus énervé. Bella essayait de s'échapper de son étreinte, ce qui était évidement impossible pour elle, vu combien il était fort et elle petite et fragile. Elle avait clairement mal à cause de sa poigne autour de ses hanches. Il saisit l'un de ses poignets et l'entraina vers la sortie. _Pas bon._

« Les gars, » dis-je.

« C'est parti, » Emmett se leva et se mit à marcher à travers la piste, Jasper et moi sur les talons.

**Bella POV **

Lorsqu'Edward sortit de la piste de dance, Jake n'essaya pas de cacher sa colère, il était tellement bourré que je voulais juste courir loin de lui. Ses mains étaient vraiment trop dures contre mes hanches et ça me faisait mal. Je pouvais sentir l'alcool de son haleine, et je pouvais dire qu'il en avait pas mal. Je ne savais pas où il trouvait cette merde, nous habitions à Forks nom de Dieu.

Il m'attira plus près et resserra l'étau de ses bras. J'essayais de m'échapper, mais ça ne fit que renforcer ce piège. « C'était quoi ça Isabella ? » Oh non, il n'utilisait jamais mon prénom, même quand il était énervé. _Jamais._

« Je ne sais pas de… » « NE me ment pas,» siffla-t-il, et je tressaillis.

« Jake, honnêtement je… » « Ta gueule, on y va, » il commença à me tirer vers la porte par mon poignet gauche.

« Je ne peux pas partir… Jake laisse moi, » J'essayais de libérer ma main. Nous étions dehors à présent et la rue était vide. Il me poussa contre le mur et bougea jusqu'à ce que nos visages soient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je ne pouvais plus respirer.

« J'ai dit ; c'était quoi ça ? Ne me fais pas te le redemander Bella. » Ses yeux étaient noirs à présent. J'essayais de me déplacer sur la droite mais il mit ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et je ne pouvais plus bouger. « Jacob bouge, » soufflais-je, j'avais vraiment peur maintenant et je savais que je ne pouvais plus le calmer maintenant, pas quand il se comportait comme ça. « Quoi ? » cracha-t-il. « J'ai dis bouge, » je repoussais sa poitrine mais il ne bougea pas, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais le faire bouger seule. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux car je savais ce qui arriverait si je ne m'écartais pas de lui. Même s'il était grand et peut-être saoule il était toujours plus fort que moi. Il attrapa mon poignet avec sa main gauche. Je pleurais maintenant, je ne pourrais pas m'en aller alors qu'il m'avait bloquée ainsi. « Jake s'il te plait non. » Chuchotais-je. Il leva son bras et je fermais les yeux, sachant que ça me blesserait comme jamais.

« Ecarte-toi d'elle connard ! » hurla une grosse voix.

Je rouvris mes yeux et Emmett courait vers nous.

« Ce n'est pas tes putains d'affaires Culle ! » Cracha Jake, continuant de me regarder.

« Mon cul que ça l'est, » Cria Emmet.

Jake l'ignora ; il était encore trop loin. Il commença à me trainer vers sa voiture, mais avant qu'il puisse aller plus loin Jasper le poussa contre le sol et commença à le frapper, Emmet n'était pas loin derrière.

Je sanglotais à présent et je ne pouvais toujours pas respirer. Deux bras me rattrapèrent avant de je ne heurte le sol. « Bella, tu vas bien ? » Entendis-je demander une voix d'ange avant que tout ne devienne noir…

* * *

N'oubliez pas les reviews =P.

Bisous


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voila la suite, je suis ravie que le premier chapitre vous ai plus. Celui la laisse pas mal d'ouverture je trouve. Enfin bref je ne vais pas vous gatter votre plaisir, et je vous laisse à votre lecture._**

**_Bisous! Merci pour toutes les reviews._**

**Bella POV**

« Oh. » Soufflais-je, me rappelant ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière. Je regardais autour de moi et remarquais que j'étais dans la chambre d'ami de Jasper et Alice. Je me rappelais qu'Alice l'avait décorée ; c'était clair mais confortable.

« Oh, » gémis-je, je pris ma tête entre mes mains, j'avais mal à la tête.

« Bella, tu vas bien, » je me calmais, une voix de velours m'avait parlé depuis l'autre bout de la chambre. Je tournais soudain la tête et mes yeux se fixèrent dans d'autres verts.

« Edward, » haletais-je quand je le vis, assis sur le canapé de cuir blanc dans le coin.

« Tu vas bien, » demanda-t-il encore, se levant et venant vers moi. Il fronçait les sourcils, me regardant intensément. Ses yeux verts me couvaient.

« Oui, j'ai mal à la tête mais je vais bien, » marmonnais-je doucement, évitant ses yeux hypnotisant.

« Je vais te chercher du Tylenol (sorte d'aspirine), » Dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Il revint en moins d'une minute. « Tiens, » il me donna deux cachets et de l'eau.

« Merci, » chuchotais-je. « Pas de problème, » répondit-il, son sourire tordu apparut sur son visage et il gloussa légèrement.

« Qu'es-ce qui est si drôle, » demandais-je, reprenant conscience au fur et à mesure qu'il m'observait.

« Rien, » dit-il, en mordant sa lèvre. _Oh mon dieu._

« Où est Jacob » m'enquis-je, demandant ce qui s'était passé la veille. Tout son corps se tendit et son visage dégageât de la fureur.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il, la voix dure. Je le regardais.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire que je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucune idée d'où est _Black_, » il ricana presque le nom.

« Okay, qu'es-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Je veux dire après… tu sais, » poursuivis-je.

« Nous sommes partis, Emmett et moi t'avons ramenée ici et Jasper et Alice sont allés à l'hôtel, »

« L'hôtel ? Pourquoi ? C'est leur maison pourquoi… ah bien sûre, la nuit de noce. » _Ah. _Ils voulaient passer leur nuit de noce à l'hôtel, dans un charmant hôtel à Port Angeles, depuis qu'ils avaient décidés d'attendre la nuit de noce jusqu'à ce que nous ayons notre diplôme.

« Oh, » fut tout ce que je dis.

« Oui, ils… » Commença-t-il mais je le coupais.

« Attends, qu'entends-tu par : 'nous sommes partis' ? Tu ne l'as pas aidé ? »

« Nan mais pourquoi l'aurions-nous aidé ? » Demanda-t-il complètement choqué.

« Vous l'avez juste laissé là-bas ? » le poussais-je.

« Bien sûre, qu'aurions nous dû faire ? »

« Qu'aurions nous dû faire ? Es-tu… Comment pouvais vous juste le laisser là-bas? » Etaient-ils devenus fous ? « Premièrement vous l'attaquez et vous le laissez là ? » Je commençais à m'énerver maintenant et à voir Edward, je n'étais pas la seule.

« Quoi ?! » cria-t-il. « Putain, tu es en colère contre moi parce que je l'ai empêché de te blesser ? » Je tressaillis au ton de sa voix ; je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'Edward avait autant de tempérament.

« Non, mais il n'allait pas me frapper et tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser là-bas, blessé. » Je criais moi aussi.

« Il n'allait pas te frapper ? Il n'allait pas te frapper ?! Es-tu complètement aveugle, tu n'étais pas là la nuit dernière ? » Il faisait les cent pas maintenant. Il enjamba la chambre et prit mes mains, les mettant devant mon visage. « Tu le vois ça ? » lança-t-il. Il y avait de large marque autour de chacun de mes poignets. J'écartais violement mes mains de lui.

« Ca ne veut rien dire, il était juste triste. Il se serait calmé, mais vous ne lui avait jamais donné de chance, » sifflais-je.

Il ne répondit pas ; il me fixa simplement, alarmé.

« Merci de m'avoir ramenée ici hier, c'est vraiment gentil mais je dois y aller, » je me levais, lui ou Em' m'avait habillée d'un pantalon d'Alice et d'un haut. Je trouvais mes clés sur la table de nuit, je les attrapais et allais vers la porte.

« Tu vas où ? » Sa voix était toujours dure, mais plus calme. Elle sonnait peinée et triste, je ne pouvais pas le dire. Je me tournais pour le regarder.

« Ca ne te concerne pas, mais je vais chez moi pour me changer et après j'irais chercher mon _petit-ami._ »

« Tu continue à vouloir sortir avec lui après ce qui s'est passé hier ? » grogna-t-il. « Et après tout ce que j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était passé avant ? » Il n'était plus calme du tout.

« D'abord, ce n'est toujours pas tes affaires, je ne te connais pas ! Deuxièmement, bien sûre que je veux rester avec lui, je l'aime. Et troisièmement, je ne me rappel plus ce que j'ai dit, mais ce ne sont pas vos putains d'affaires, à aucun de vous ! Il ne pense pas les choses qu'il a dits et faits quand il est comme ça, ce ne sont que des accidents. »

« Des accidents ? Toutes les fois où ça arrive ce sont des accidents ? Okay, si tu es aussi aveugle… Mon Dieu. Et tu as surement raison, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais Alice, Jasper, Em' et Rose, ils t'aiment tous, ce qui fait que ce sont leurs affaires. »

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il se répète. « Et alors Edward, » je me tournais et sortais.

**Edward POV.**

Je ne pouvais pas la croire !

Je n'avais pas pu dormir de toute la nuit parce que je m'inquiétais pour elle.

Après qu'elle se soit évanouie, j'avais dû empêcher Emmett et Jasper de tuer Jacob. Jasper retourna à l'intérieur pour chercher Alice et ensuite ils étaient partis à l'hôtel pour leur nuit de noce. Nous ne nous préoccupions pas de Black ; il se réveillerait tôt ou tard de toute façon. Il n'était pas sous notre responsabilité, il méritait plus que ce qu'il avait prit. Emmett et moi avions amenée Bella ici après avoir décidé que ce serait le mieux. Si nous l'avion ramenée chez Charlie, son père et chef de la police, nous aurait surement botté les fesses. Nous l'avions mise dans la chambre d'ami, Em' avait prit des affaires d'Alice pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Après nous l'avions couchée, Emmet était allé chercher Rose pour la ramené chez elle, avant de rentrer chez lui aussi.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi inquiet à propos de Bella. Je venais juste de la rencontrer, mais il y avait quelque chose en moi qui me poussais vers elle.

« Je m'assis dans le canapé de la chambre pendant toute la nuit, la regardant se tourner et se retourner. Elle parlait pendant son sommeil. Elle marmonna le nom de Jacob, et des choses comme « ne me frappe pas », « laisse-moi seule » et quelques « arrête ». Et elle grogna, respirant difficilement. Vers 7 heures du matin elle souffla quelque chose qui ressemblait terriblement à mon prénom, mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'un souhait non-exprimé. A 8 heures elle commença à s'agiter et soudainement elle s'assit droite dans le lit. Elle ne semblait pas très bien, je lui donnais donc antidouleur. Elle commença à poser des questions et je lui répondais honnêtement. Et alors, elle devint triste et énervée, sans aucune raison. Je veux dire, comment pouvait-elle être énervée que nous l'ayons empêchée de se faire frapper ? Comment pouvait-elle croire que ce qu'il lui avait fait n'était que des accidents ? Je la regardais sortir à grand pas après un « Et alors ».

J'étais énervé tout le long de la route qui allait chez Emmett. Je devais lui demander à propos de ça. Agissait-elle normalement comme ça ?

« Quoi de beau mec ? » Demanda Emmett en ouvrant la porte, en boxer. Me faisant signe d'entrer.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas, » dis-je en entrant.

« Bella n'a pas été facile avec toi ? Hein ? »

« Ah » Reniflais-je.

« Désolé j'ai probablement dû te prévenir, mais je pensais vraiment qu'elle ne serait pas difficile avec toi, » il semblait confus. Nous restâmes dans le salon, le reste de la famille dormais encore pensais-je.

« Oui, elle n'a certainement pas 'était facile' avec moi, » Je grimaçais en repensant à combien elle avait l'air furieuse. Je m'assis sur le canapé en disant. « Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi bon dieu était-elle si contrariée ? »

« La première chose que tu dois comprendre c'est que Bella n'aime pas qu'on prenne soin d'elle, elle n'y est pas habituée. Quand elle à quittée sa mère Renée à Phoenix, avant qu'elle ne vienne ici, elle avait toujours été la plus adulte des deux, donc elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on fasse attention à elle. La raison pour laquelle elle agit ainsi est qu'elle _croit _vraiment qu'elle aime Black, mais crois-moi, elle ne l'aime _pas._ Il l'a traite comme elle en a l'habitude. Il ressemble aussi à un garçon de Phoenix qui était son meilleur ami avant qu'elle n'emménage. Il est mort juste avant noël dans un accident de voiture et c'est à ce moment qu'elle a commencé à approcher Jacob. Peut-être qu'elle reste avec lui parce qu'elle a peur de le laisser. Peut-être qu'il lui rappel Jamie, je ne sais pas. » Finit-il, frustrée. C'était un des plus longs discours que j'avais jamais entendu dire Emmett. Et ça avait du sens, en quelque sorte. Je pensais que Jamie était son premier meilleur ami. Je ne savais plus quoi faire à présent. Je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi je devais faire quelque chose !

« Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas l'aider ? » Demandais-je. « Je veux dire, l'aider à le quitter. »

« Nous avons essayé, crois-moi : nous avons tout essayé. Mais bordel elle n'a jamais voulu nous écouter ! » Il était vraiment énervé, et ça me choqua. Emmett était rarement énervé.

« Aller, allons au repas, manger un bout, nous verrons Jasper là-bas » Dis-je.

« Ouai » marmonna-t-il. « Donne-moi deux minutes pour m'habiller. »

« D'accord, » répondis-je alors qu'il allait vers les escaliers.

« Désolé mec, j'ai juste peur pour elle, tu sais ? » Dit-il deux minutes plus tard alors qu'il marchait vers ma voiture.

« T'inquiètes, je comprends Em', » _crois-moi je comprends mieux que tu ne le pense._

**Bella POV**

Merci mon Dieu, j'avais conduis Alice à l'église la veille. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui demander de me ramener chez moi.

Une fois à la maison, je me douchais et mettais une fine robe d'été jaune avec des ballerines blanches. Alice déteignait clairement sur moi. Surprenant, il ne pleuvait pas aujourd'hui. J'attrapais mes clés et partais vers chez Jacob. Je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir pendant que je conduisais. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'avait pas le droit de me parler comme ça. Nom de dieu il le savait ! Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à moi ? Pourquoi m'intéressais-je à lui ? Parce que je le faisais, je voulais qu'il s'intéresse, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Dans un sens, je me sentais poussée vers lui, je ne comprenais pas ça. J'aurais dû le quitter, _je voulais le quitter. Bordel de merde._

Je frappais à la porte, espérant qu'il s'était calmé chez lui. Aucune réponse.

Je frappais à nouveau, j'entendis un peu de bruit et Billy, le père de Jacob ouvrit la porte.

« Hey, Bella, » il souriait.

« Salut Billy est-ce que Jacob est là ? »

« Oui, je pense qu'il est dans sa chambre, » il m'invita à entrer.

« Merci Billy, » chuchotais-je en passant près de lui.

Je traversais le couloir, et frappais à la dernière porte. Aucun bruit.

J'entrouvrais la porte et voyais un Jacob dormant sur son lit. Je rentrais et fermais la porte derrière-moi. Il était allongé sur les couvertures, en boxer, montrant ses pectoraux. Son visage était enflé et plein de bleus. Il remua un peu quand je promenais tendrement mes doigts sur son visage. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et cherchèrent à travers toute la chambre avant de s'arrêter sur moi.

« Bells ? »

« Hey, » chuchotais-je, mes lèvres tremblant doucement.

Il s'assit brusquement et m'attira à lui. « Oh, Bella je suis tellement désolé, » dit-il en embrassant le dessus de ma tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, » je lui souriais. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Comme une merde, » il rit puis, grimaça. « Mais je pense que je l'ai mérité. »

« Bien sûre que non, » des larmes commençaient à apparaitre devant mes yeux. « Chut, » chuchota-t-il. « Ne pleure pas bébé, je vais bien, » il caressa mes cheveux.

« Comment es-tu rentré chez toi ? » demandais-je. Il était incapable de conduire lui-même, ça c'était sûre.

« Je ne me rappel pas, » dit-il confus. « Hum, bizarre. »

« Mais tu es rentré, » chuchotais-je, lui offrant un petit sourire.

« Ouais… Attends comment es-tu rentrée ? » Demanda-t-il, fronçant un peu les yeux.

« Huumm, » mon visage se décomposa, je ne voulais pas répondre à ça, ça l'aurait blessé. Je me mordis la lèvre. « Alors ? » Me poussa-t-il.

« Emmett et… Edward m'ont emmenée à la nouvelle maison d'Alice et Jasper, » marmottais-je en regardant mes mains.

« _Edward ? » _siffla-t-il.

« Hin, hin, » je le regardais et il était furieux. Mais pas contre moi, contre tout.

« Pourquoi ? » cassa-t-il brusquement.

« Je ne sais pas, je me suis évanouie ou quelque chose. » Je regardais encore par terre, tordant mes mains.

« Oh mon Dieu Bella, je suis vraiment désolé, tu me crois ? Peux-tu me pardonner ? » ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes à présent.

« Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas, ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y a rien à pardonner. » Soupirais-je.

Nous restâmes juste allongés là, aucun de nous ne parlait. Je me sentais bizarre, sur une fausse route peut-être. Gênée décidais-je. J'essayais de ne pas me concentrer là-dessus, j'essayais de me calmer ; me relaxer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me sentais toujours bien avec Jacob ; je ne comprenais pas.

Après un certain temps, je remarquais l'heure.

« Je dois partir Jake, je dois voir Rose et Alice pour le déjeuné, » il me restait encore une heure, mais je ne pouvais pas rester.

« Tu reviens plus tard ? » il semblait triste.

« Je ne peux pas, j'ai promis de passer du temps avec Rose et Alice aujourd'hui, désolée. » Mensonge, mais je pouvais leur demander, elles diraient oui.

« C'est d'accord, je te vois demain ? »

« Bien sûre, » peut-être, _je ne sais pas._ Je l'embrassais gentiment sur les lèvres, prévenante pour ne pas le blesser, je me levais et sortais de sa chambre.

« Je t'aime Bells, » l'entendis-je crier de derrière moi, je ne répondis pas.

**_Une petite review? ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut à toutes. Désolée pour tout ce temps d'attente, je n'ai eu des nouvelles de l'auteur il n'y a que 2 jours, et elle a posté ce chapitre hier soir. Je me suis donc depêcher de vous le traduire, il y a peut-être quelques fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire._

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bisous._

* * *

**Bella POV.**

« Bella, par ici, » je me tournai et vis Alice, Rosalie et Jasper assis dans le coin le plus éloigné. Alice et Jazz avait tous les deux ce même putain de sourire dévorant sur le visage. Complètement identique, j'avais envie de rire. J'étais actuellement au petit restaurant de Forks. J'avais compris deux choses pendant mon voyage. L'une, je devais faire quelque chose à propos de Jacob. Il comptait pour moi, mais je ne l'aimais pas. L'autre était Edward. Je m'étais finalement décidée sur le fait que j'appréciais Edward. Dans quel sens je ne le savais pas, mais je pensais que je devais juste les choses se faire d'elles même.

« Salut les amis, » j'étreignais chacun d'eux. « Comment était votre nuit Madame et Monsieur Whitlock ? » Je remuais mes sourcils, ressemblant probablement à Emmett. Alice ricana et Jasper rougit, Jasper rougissait actuellement. « Tss, Tss, Tss, es-ce que Jasper Whitlock rougit ? Je n'aurai jamais cru voir ça un jour, » plaisantai-je. Cela le fit évidemment rougir encore plus, il regarda par-dessus mon épaule, évitant mon regard.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excusez les filles, je pense que je vais aller attendre les garçons dehors au lieu de prendre part à cette conversation, » il se leva et marcha directement vers la porte de devant et sortit.

« Donc ? » Demandai-je en m'asseyant sur mon siège près de Rosalie.

« C'était terrifiant, » s'écria-t-elle. « Je veux dire, le sexe a toujours été bien mais la nuit dernière c'était juste… waouh. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être comme ça. Je pense qu'il s'est retenu tout ce temps, sérieusement, » elle s'exprimait sauvagement avec ses mains pendant qu'elle expliquait, pendant qu'elle mâchonnait un bout de pain.

Je ricanais pendant que Rosalie grognait. « Je ne parlais pas seulement de la nuit de noce Alice. Je parlais du mariage tout entier, je ne t'ai pas parlé avant que je…parte, en fait. » Je décidais de ne pas utiliser le mot kidnappé, il n'y avait aucun besoin de mentionner ce qui était arrivé.

« Oh, c'était charmant, le mariage complet. Ca ne pouvait pas être mieux. Mais Bella, Jasper m'a dit ce qui s'est passé, je suis tellement désolée, » dit-elle, ses yeux s'humectant.

« Non Alice, ne le soit pas. C'est juste arriver et ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. » je tapotais sa joue.

Rosalie grogna « Pas une grosse affaire ? Es-tu aveugle Bella ? S'il te plait ouvre les yeux avant qu'il te tue, » je roulais juste des yeux. « Il n'y a aucun besoin d'être aussi dramatique, mais pour être franche, je suis sûre de ce que je ressens pour lui maintenant, » dis-je, enchainant avant que les cris ne puisse commencer, espérant les arrêter avant qu'ils n'arrivent. « Et on a un autre problème à résoudre avant qu'Emmett et Edward arrivent ici, » annonçais-je, devenant rapidement honteuse.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Alice.

« J'ai comme qui dirait passé toute ma colère sur Edward ce matin et je doute qu'il veuille encore me parler après ça » dis-je tristement. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir pourquoi je m'inquiétai autant de ça, je savais juste que je l'appréciai et que je voulais qu'il m'apprécie.

« Tu l'aime ! » M'accusa Alice.

« Non, je ne l'aime pas, » la contredis-je d'abord.

« Si j'en suis sûre, je n'ai pas dit de quelle manière non ? Tu ne n'aurais nié si tu l'aimais juste comme un ami ou une connaissance. » Elle sourit.

J'essayai d'en rire, « Je ne le connais que depuis une journée Alice, je ne le connais _pas._ » Elle vit clair en moi. « Je veux dire, aller ce n'est pas normal…il n'y a aucune raison…je ne peux pas. » Bégayai-je.

« C'est ridicule. »

« Ca l'était pour Em et moi, et pour Alice et Jazz. »

« C'était complètement différent. » Tentai-je.

« Comment ? » Demandèrent-elles en même temps.

« Eh bien…vous…je…je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas d'accord ? Je ne comprends rien de tout ça. J'ai juste besoin de m'excuser auprès de lui, » et espérer qu'il ne m'arrache pas la tête. Je riais en imaginant la scène.

« Bien, alors excuse-toi, ce n'est pas compliqué pas vrai ? »

Si. « Non, pas vraiment. »

« Oh, » s'écria soudainement Alice, je sursautais. « J'avais totalement oublié de vous dire les filles. Mes parents nous envoient tous à New York le week-end prochain, vu que nous devons attendre l'été pour notre lune de miel. Ca va être génial, vous savez combien de magasins il y a à New York ? »

Je gémis. « Alice tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu dépense de l'argent pour moi, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Et je n'aime pas le shopping, donc, je peux rester à la maison, » je souris.

« Bien évidemment que tu viens Bella. Et tu sais que nous savons plus d'argent que besoin est. Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe d'été et nous y allons tous. Ils payent pour nous _tous._ »

« C'est quoi exactement nous tous ? » Questionnai-je.

« Eh bien, Rose et Em, moi et Jazz, et toi et Edward bien sûr, » chantonna-t-elle heureuse, apparemment très satisfaite d'elle-même. Ca ne me plaisait pas qu'elle dise « Toi et Edward » comme si nous étions un couple comme eux.

J'avais la gorge nouée. « Je ne peux pas passer un weekend entier avec Edward. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'aimais, pas vrai ? » Ricanèrent-elles. Je les fusillais du regard.

« Oh, les garçons sont là, voilà ton changement avec Edward Bella, » je fis les gros yeux à Rosalie. « Je veux dire, t'excuser bien sûre, » ajouta-t-elle, en me faisant un clin d'œil. J'avais envie de rire, elles étaient toutes les deux bêtes.

Je me tournais et vis Jasper marcher vers notre table avec Emmett d'un côté et Edward de l'autre. Il semblait fatigué, je n'avais pas remarqué ça plus tôt. N'avait-il pas dormi ? Il portait un jean relâché sur ses hanches et une chemise noire, les trois boutons du haut ouverts. Ses cheveux étaient aussi désordonnés aujourd'hui qu'hier. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et je détournais rapidement le regard, il ne paraissait pas fâché. En tout cas, je pensais qu'il ne l'était pas.

« Alice, Rose, » il me regarda. « Bella, » il ne sourit pas.

« Edward, » dis-je, n'en manquant pas un bout, ne croisant pas son regard. A l'intérieur, je coulais sous la nervosité.

« Okay, assez avec les noms maintenant, nous nous connaissons tous, pouvons nous manger à présent, je meurs de faim, » Je ris, Emmett…

Je me levais. « Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens vite. Tu peux commander pour moi Em ? » Je le regardais, il me fit un large sourire. « Bien sûr, Belly Bells, » Je passais à côté d'Edward, prenant soin de ne pas le touché. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux brûler ma nuque tandis que je traversais la pièce.

Je me regardais dans le miroir, mes joues étaient rouges. Qu'il aille au diable. Après être resté là deux minutes sans que ça disparaisse, je pensais que ça ne le ferai probablement pas. Je marchais en dehors de la pièce et rentrai dans quelque chose de dur. Un son entre le crissement et le cri sortit de ma bouche. Je me reculai d'un pas, oscillant doucement. Je sentis deux bras autour de moi pour me retenir. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je relevais les yeux pour plonger dans ces hypnotisant yeux verts. « Edward, » m'exclamai-je surprise. N'était-il pas à la table il y a juste une minute ?

« Bella tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il en me détaillant du regard. Je rougis encore plus, devenant gênée.

« Je vais bien, pourquoi ? » Je ne manquais pas de remarquer le fait que ses mains étaient restées sur ma taille. Je préférais expirer fortement.

« Tu as été là pendant un petit moment, » Quoi ? J'y ai été seulement une minute.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, » argumentai-je perplexe.

« Bien, je pense que quinze minutes est un moment mais j'ai peut-être tort, » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Quinze minutes ? Merde, comment avais-je réussi ce coup la ? « Oh. »

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » Il semblait inquiet, pourquoi le serait-il ? J'acquiesçai et me mordais la lèvre.

Il le regarda, avant de m'en alerter son regard chercha le mien, je l'évitais. Il soupira. « Ecoute Bella, je voulais juste m'excuser pour ce matin, » je relevais brusquement la tête, _il_ était entre de _me _demande de l'excuser. « Je n'aurai pas du te crier dessus, tu as raison ça n'était pas, n'est pas mes affaires. »

« Non Edward, arrête. » Je l'arrêtai rapidement. « Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du passer ma colère sur toi, » ça n'était pas si compliqué. « Je vais quitter Jacob, » lâchai-je.

Dire qu'il était déconcerté aurait été le plus gros euphémisme de l'année. Je me retrouvais soudainement contre son torse alors qu'il me serrait fermement. Mon Dieu, il sent bon. Attendez, pourquoi me fait-il un câlin ? « Merci, » chuchota-t-il dans mes cheveux. J'inspirai simplement, respirant autant que je pouvais son odeur. « Es-tu en train de me renifler ? » demanda-t-il, et je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix. « Non ! » Menti-je embarrassée, rouge comme une tomate pour sûre. Il rit, son corps entier remuait. Il me relâcha et le contact me manquait immédiatement.

« Devons-nous rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne lancent les recherches ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » marmonnais-je et marchais près de lui. Je sentis son touché aussi léger qu'une plume sur le bas de mon dos alors que nous retournions à la table.

« Vous êtes là, » cria Emmett. « Qu'es-ce que vous foutiez là bas ? »

« Rien, » murmurai-je en m'asseyant dans les sièges à côté du sien, Edward suivit, ce qui le fit s'asseoir à ma gauche, nos hanches se touchant. Je bus la moitié de mon verre d'eau avant de remarquer que tout le monde me regardais. « Quoi ? » dis-je sèchement.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi rouge ? »

« Ne le suis-je pas toujours, Jazz ? » Rétorquai-je.

« Bien sûre ma chérie, mais Edward ne l'est pas. » Déclara-t-il, neutre.

Je regardais Edward, remarquant un léger petit rougissement tintant ses joues. Actuellement, il ne me battait pas au rougissement. Pourquoi rougissait-il ? Ses yeux trouvèrent les miens et ce sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Je ne pouvais pas y résister, et lui souriait un peu en retour, ce qui l'étira un large sourire.

« Alors Eddie ? » Le sourire devint une grimace.

« Emmett, » dit-il sèchement, il secoua la tête, juste un centimètre de chaque côté. Emmett retourna rapidement à manger sa nourriture. Jasper ricana. Rose, Alice et moi nous regardions avant d'hausser les épaules et de retourner à nos assiettes.

Le reste du repas se passa bien. Nous parlâmes beaucoup du mariage, évitant le sujet de Jacob. L'autre sujet était le voyage à New York le weekend prochain. Ils étaient tous très enthousiastes, je ne l'étais pas autant pour l'instant. Même si Edward ne m'en voulait pas, je ne savais toujours pas comment rompre avec Jasper. Je ne voulais pas heurter ses sentiments mais je savais qu'il serait blessé, même s'il ne m'aimait pas.

« Bella, » je relevais brusquement la tête au son de la voix de Rose. « Es-ce que je peux t'emprunter ta camionnette ? J'ai promis à mes parents d'aller chercher James, mais j'ai oublié ce matin et je suis venu ici avec Alice. »

« Bien sûre Rose. Tu peux me ramener chez moi Alice, non ? » Je la regardais et pensais voir une lueur de quelque chose dans ses yeux, mais c'était partit aussi vite que je l'avais cru là.

« En fait je vais chez Emmett avec Jasper. » Jasper sembla un peu confus à cette annonce. Hum. Okay, si Alice et Jasper allaient avec Emmet, cela laissait… Edward. Foutue petit démon à pointe. « Je suis sûre que ça ne dérangera pas Edward de te raccompagner ? » Dit-elle mi-affirmant, mi-questionnant avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

« Non pas du tout, je te ramènerai Bella, » il sourit. Quinze minutes dans la même voiture qu'Edward, seuls. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cela.

« Donc, aucun problème Bella, Emmett rentrera avec nous. » Jasper fit un clin d'œil._ Il est dans le coup. _Je les foudroyai tous du regard. Rose rit, Emmett continuait de manger.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je me dirigeais avec Edward vers une brillante Volvo. « C'est la tienne ? »

« Ouai, » dit-il fièrement.

« Elle est mignonne, » plaisantai-je, pensant qu'il se préoccupait probablement beaucoup de cette pièce de métal. « Un peu vieillot cependant, » ajoutai-je dans un souffle avant de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Je plaquai une main contre ma bouche pour me faire taire et le regardais avec de gros yeux.

Il était en train de rire, vraiment rire, plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais entend avant. « Okay, merci. » Dit-il après un moment.

« De rien. » Je souriais.

Il ouvrit ma portière et la referma après que je sois montée. Qui dans le monde faisait encore ça ? Apparemment, les histoires des gentlemans du sud étaient vraies. Il était bien le cousin de Jasper.

« As-tu quelque chose de prévu maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il après avoir démarré la voiture, il ne la bougea pas cependant. « Non, » soupirai-je. J'allais m'affaler sur le canapé et lire.

« Ca te dérangerais de me faire découvrir Forks ? » Oh.

« Non, pas du tout. Mais il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose à montrer. Il y a environ quatre magasins et un restaurant. Celui où nous sommes. Donc, si tu veux voir quelque chose, nous devons aller à Port Angeles, » cette histoire ne prenait pas la direction que je voulais. _Que devenait le filtre Bella ?_

« Alors, es-ce que tu accepterai de m'accompagner à Port Angeles Bella ? »

« Okay, » couinais-je, sonnant comme une souris.

Il arbora un large sourire tandis qu'il sortait du parking du restaurant et conduisait dans la direction de Port Angeles. Comment m'étais-je fourrée là-dedans, j'allais maintenant passer la journée entière avec Edward. Par qui je me sentais étrangement attirée, d'une façon que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant. Je ravalai ma nervosité et ma peur et décidais de juste profiter de la journée. On ne sait jamais. Je me retournai vers lui quand il mit la musique. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu était du genre à écouter Debussy. »

* * *

_Voila, petit rapprochement tant attendu et prise de conscience de Bella. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'espère aussi que vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bisous._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Salut à toutes et tous (si des garçons lisent ma trad'^^). Je suis désolée, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à traduire ce chapitre. J'ai été pas mal occupée, contre toute attente, les vacances c'est pas reposant lol._**

**_J'espère avoir une suite à vous traduire très vite, en tout cas, ce chapitre est complètement différent de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, et c'est pas plus mal comme ça =D. _**

**_Sur ce, Enjoy. _**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Ca s'était étonnamment bien passé avec Bella ce matin, je pensai vraiment qu'elle serait toujours en colère. Mais quand j'étais rentré dans le café avec Emmett et Jasper elle semblait encore plus triste et peinée. Elle refusait de croiser mes yeux et je pensais que peut-être elle était énervée. Elle s'était lavée depuis ce matin et elle était aussi belle que la veille. Je la regardais, essayant de croiser son regard, mais elle ne le fit pas. Je savais que je devais m'excuser, même si le chien la traitait comme de la merde je n'avais pas le droit de lui crier dessus parce qu'elle restait avec lui. Elle devait faire son choix. Même si chaque os de mon corps disait que c'était le mauvais, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.

Je ne m'excuserai pas pour l'éloigner de lui, sinon, il l'enverrait à l'hôpital, sinon, il la tuerait. Je n'osai pas penser à ce qui serait arrivé si Emmett, Jasper et moi n'avions pas vu ce qu'il se passait. Heureusement, nous étions là avant qu'il puisse faire plus de dommages. Mais les bleus sur ses poignets ce matin… Quand j'ai vu ça, je voulais le tuer, tellement plus qu'hier. Hier, j'étais plus préoccupé par mettre Bella en sécurité et être sûr qu'elle allait bien.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui était aussi spécial à propos de cette fille. Je sentais juste cette forte connexion avec elle. Et ça me blesserait si je la laissai partir. Je pouvais essayer, je pouvais rester éloigné d'elle autant que possible, je pouvais essayer et m'éloigner. Mais je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais être avec elle, apprendre à la connaître, la faire sourire et rire. La rendre heureuse et lui offrir tout ce qu'elle méritait. Je ne pouvais pas, pas maintenant. Mais…elle devait éventuellement réaliser que le chien n'était pas bon pour elle…_non ? Je veux dire, elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui pour toujours ? _Elle ne pouvait pas, je devais le croire.

Du moins, si elle acceptait mes excuses nous pourrions peut-être être amis et je pourrais finalement faire en sorte qu'il ne la frappe plus. Bien sûr il le ferait, son tempérament et son état d'esprit étaient la cause de ça. J'allais la protéger même si elle ne le voulait pas, même si elle ne voulait pas de notre amitié, je la protègerai.

Quand nous allâmes à la table, Bella s'excusa et alla aux toilettes. Je remarquais le soin qu'elle prenait à ne pas venir prêt de moi. Cela me blessa, mon cœur se brisa. Mon visage devait refléter ma peine car Jasper me regarda avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Je me recomposais rapidement et m'assis prêt d'Emmett, juste quand le serveur apparaisse.

« Salut les gars, qu'es…que puis-je pour vous ? » le garçon avaient les cheveux blonds et il était un peu joufflu, pas beaucoup juste un tout petit peu. Ses yeux bleus s'attardèrent un peu plus que nécessaire sur Alice et je vis l'expression de Jasper devenir meurtrière.

« Yo, Mikey, » grogna Emmett, sa voix résonnant dans tout le restaurant. « C'est parti. Je veux deux portions de frites et un gros, je veux dire géant, cheeseburger. Oh, et Bella prendra un hamburger et un sandwich au fromage. Oh et un coca et une eau. Et toi Rosie ? »

« Juste une salade au César, » murmura-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Okay, mada..,'" le garçon, Mikey? Mike? Dans tous les cas, il s'arrêta avant de finir le mot car Rosalie le regardait, son expression rejoignant celle de Jasper. Emmett rigola. Le garçon me regarda, il suait à grosses gouttes.

« Comme Emmett, mais un cheeseburger moyen et seulement une portion de frites, » dis-je. Bella n'était toujours pas revenue des toilettes. « Je…euh, vais aux toilettes, » dis-je hâtivement, glissant hors de mon siège et allant vers les toilettes.

Je devais être resté là pendant ce qui semblait être des minutes, des gens entraient et sortaient, mais pas Bella. J'étais sur le point d'entrer quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Bella me rentra dedans. Elle recula, oscillant un peu, je posais donc mes mains sur sa taille pour la maintenir. Elle releva les yeux, ses magnifiques yeux chocolat rencontrant les miens.

« Edward, » s'écria-t-elle, la surprise visible sur son visage. Elle rougissait adorablement, elle n'avait pas pleurée si ?

« Bella, tu vas bien ? » je le regardais des pieds à la tête plusieurs fois, avant d'arrêter brusquement quand mon cerveau rejoignit mes actions. Elle rougit encore plus et je pouvais sentir la chaleur courir sur mes joues. J'étais en train de rougir ? Depuis quand ? _Je ne rougissais pas bordel de merde._

« Je vais bien, pourquoi ? » Sa voix trembla légèrement… Ouh, c'était bizarre. Peut-être était-elle énervée après tout.

Quand je lui expliquai qu'elle avait été là pendant plus de 15 minutes elle semblait totalement surprise, si ce n'est choquée. Cela m'inquiéta, comment ne pouvait-elle ne pas avoir réalisé ? Je ne m'attardais pas longtemps là-dessus. Je m'excusai rapidement pour lui avoir crié dessus ce matin, et lui dis qu'elle avait raison sur le fait que ça n'était pas mes affaires. Avant que je puisse continuer, elle me coupa et s'excusa. Elle me dit qu'elle était vraiment désolée d'avoir passé sa colère sur moi, je voulais la contredire, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas la chance. Car elle lâcha « je vais quitter Jacob. »

Je la regardais avec crainte pendant une seconde avant de la plaquer contre mon torse, chuchotant un simple « Merci » dans ses cheveux. De l'autre côté, j'étais en train de chanter. Mon cœur grossissait, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux j'en étais sûr. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, qu'es-ce qui avait changé depuis ce matin ? Je l'entendis respirer profondément et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la taquiner.

« Es-tu en train de me renifler ? » Demandai-je, me retenant tout juste de rire.

« Non ! » Cria-t-elle, se tortillant un peu. Je ris et la relâchais, la chaleur de son corps me manqua aussitôt.

« Devons-nous rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne lancent les recherches ? » Je ne le voulais pas.

« Ouai, » répondit-elle, me contournant et s'éloignant de moi. Nous ne pouvions pas en arriver là, non ? Je marchais après elle et, n'étant pas capable de me retenir, je mis ma main dans le bas de son dos.

« Vous êtes la, » s'écria Emmett quand nous arrivâmes près de la table. « Qu'es-ce que vous foutiez là bas ? » je levais les yeux au ciel, Emmett serait toujours Emmett.

« Rien, » murmura Bella, s'asseyant dans le siège à côté d'Emmett, je m'assis à côté d'elle. Ma cuisse touchait la sienne, mon corps se calma à se contact. En tout cas, la plupart des parties de mon corps se calmèrent.

Bella se jeta sur son eau, buvant la moitié de son verre avant de remarquer que tout le monde la regardait. « Quoi ? » dit-elle sèchement, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Pourquoi es-tu si rouge, » demanda Jasper, en nous regardant. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir à qui la question était posée.

« Ne le suis-je pas toujours ? » Rétorqua Bella.

« Bien sûr chérie, mais Edward ne l'est pas, » quoi ? Je regardais Bella de côté, elle croisa mon regard. Je souris et elle sourit en retour, ce qui agrandit mon sourire. Elle _me souriait, __**à moi ! **_

« Donc Eddie ? » Je fusillais Emmett du regard, lui intimant de se taire avant qu'il ne ruine tout, et, étonnamment il se tut.

A la fin du repas, je remerciai silencieusement Alice et Rose d'être les raisons du fait que je puisse ramener Bella chez elle. Bella semblait un peu nerveuse tandis que nous marchions jusqu'à ma voiture.

« C'est la tienne ? » Demanda-t-elle quand nous fûmes à la Volvo, regardant la voiture.

« Ouai, » répondis-je, un peu fière. Cette voiture était sacrée.

« Elle est mignonne, » plaisanta-t-elle. « Un peu vieillote cependant, » la dernière partie était dite tellement basse que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche avant de me fixer avec de gros yeux.

Je fis la seule chose que je pouvais, je ris. Riais vraiment, riais comme je ne l'avais pas ait depuis des mois. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais fait de leur vie un enfer, mais quand Bella disait ça, ça ne passait juste dessus. J'aimais beaucoup connaître son opinion, mais ceci était juste hilarant.

« Bien, merci, » dis-je après m'être calmé.

Elle sourit. « De rien. »

Je secouais simplement la tête, et ouvrit la portière pour elle, la tenant pendant qu'elle montait et la refermais après qu'elle soit installée. Je montais à mon tour et mis le contact, j'étais sur le point de démarrer quand je réalisais que je n'étais pas prêt à la laisser partir, je ne pouvais pas la ramener chez elle, pas maintenant. « As-tu quelque chose de prévu maintenant ? »

« Non, » elle soupira.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'étais en train de lui demander, je lâchais donc la première chose qui me passer dans la tête. « Ca te dérangerais de me faire visiter Forks ? » Oh mon Dieu, tu es si stupide ! _Forks en entier fait à peu près 1m² connard._

« Non, pas du tout, » vraiment ? « Mais il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose à te montrer. Il ya environ 4 magasins et un restaurant. Celui où nous sommes. Donc si tu veux voir quoi que se soit, nous devons aller à Port Angeles. » Oui !

« Donc, voudrais-tu m'accompagner à Port Angeles ? » Demandai-je.

« Okay, » elle couina presque. Je souriais largement, roulant vers la route et allumant la musique.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu était du genre à écouter Debussy. » Je la regardais hébété.

« Tu connais Debussy ? » Demandai-je, je n'aurais pas dû être choqué mais tout ce qui concernait cette fille me stupéfiait.

« Ouai, je préfère Ibéria en fait, » je changeai la musique.

« Celle-ci ? »

« Ouep, » répondit-elle en accentuant le p.

« Alors, aimes-tu beaucoup de musique classique ? » J'espérais entrer dans sa tête aujourd'hui, juste un peu plus longtemps.

« Ca dépend beaucoup. J'aime beaucoup Debussy, en même temps j'aime Boys like Girls, The Killers, Kings of Leon et bien d'autres, » elle haussa les épaules en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Regarde dans la boîte à gants, » dis-je, la regardant du coin de l'œil.

Elle l'ouvrit et regarda les couvertures de quelques CD, il était complètement plein.

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit-elle, regardant les couvertures. « Tu as fais quoi, tu m'as volée ? » elle ricana, levant les sourcils.

Je ris. « Je ne crois pas. »

« Hmmm, » médita-t-elle. « Tu pense qu'on a autre chose en commun ? » demanda-t-elle, se mordant sa lèvre inférieure. _Je veux la mordre._

« Je ne sais pas, » répondis-je. « Que penses-tu du jeu des vingt questions ? »

Elle renifla, avant de rougir. « Pourquoi pas, je commence. »

« Pourquoi tu commence ? » Demandai-je pour l'embêter, je m'en fichais.

« Parce que c'est comme ça. Maintenant, ta couleur favorite ? »

« Brun, » répondis-je sans réfléchir. C'est quoi ce bordel, la dernière fois que j'y ai pensé c'était gris. Je ne me dérangeais pas à me demander pourquoi maintenant.

« La tienne ? »

« Vert, » répondit-elle immédiatement, regardant au loin et rougissant encore plus. Pourquoi révéler sa couleur préférée la fais rougir ?

« Pourquoi tu rougis ? »

« Aucune raison, » marmonna-t-elle, en regardant ses jambes.

« Okay ,» je décidais de ne pas la pousser, maintenant. « Ton livre préféré ? »

« Les hauts de hurlevent, le tien ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » j'haussai les épaules. « Il y en trop, je ne peux pas juste en choisir un. »

« Hum, c'est vrai. Pourquoi passes-tu l'été entier ici ? »

« Emmett et Jasper m'ont beaucoup manqué ces dernières années, et j'ai pensé, vu que je devais venir ici pour le mariage, que dans tous les cas, je pourrais rester pour l'été et avoir des moments avec mon cousin et mon frère, tu vois, » je gloussais. « En plus, j'ai toujours rêvé de te rencontrer, » admis-je. « Quand Alice, Jasper et Emmett sont venus chez moi pour noël l'année dernière j'ai entendu toutes ces histoires drôles sur toi. »

Elle gémit, se renfonçant dans son siège. « C'est pas drôle, » marmonna-t-elle en devenant aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

« J'ai peur de devoir te dire que je ne suis pas d'accord, tout était très, très drôle, » ricanais-je.

« Ferme-la, » grogna-t-elle, ce qui me fit encore plus rire. Elle ressemblait à un petit chat, un chat en colère en fait. Elle frappa mon bras.

« Hey ! Ne frappe pas le conducteur, » je la regardais, joueur.

« Pssh, bon tu veux voir quoi quand nous seront là-bas ? »

L'un dans l'autre, c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, vraiment. Nous continuâmes à nous poser l'un à l'autre de question pendant le reste du trajet. Elle répondait à tout ce que je lui demandais, mais j'évitai le sujet Jacob. Du moins, autant que je puisse le faire, pendant notre temps impartie, si elle voulait en parler, éventuellement, elle le ferait. Je ne savais pas quand elle avait prévu de rompre avec lui, mais j'y pensais. Je voulais lui proposer d'emmener Emmett avec elle, pour sa sécurité. Mais je ne disais rien. Aujourd'hui, je voulais seulement apprendre à connaître Bella, pas Bella et Jacob.

Port Angeles n'était pas si grand non plus. Bien sûre c'était plus grand que Forks, mais ça n'était pas une grande ville. Bella me montra sa librairie préférée. C'était un vieil immeuble et les environs étaient antiques, ça sentait le vieux livre et la lavande pour quelque raison étrange. Je comprenais pourquoi Bella l'aimait tant, c'était cosy et silencieux. Après quoi elle me montra quelques musées, magasins de disques et le parc. Mon attention n'était vraiment pas portée sur la ville, mais sur la fille avec qui j'étais.

Bella s'était vraiment ouvert à moi. Elle me raconta comment elle avait déménagé chez son père après que sa mère soit décédée dans un accident de voiture, et à quelle vitesse elle était devenue amie avec Alice et Rosalie. Je me sentais mal pour elle. C'était trop tôt pour perdre ses parents. Elle me disait que ça allait, qu'_elle_ allait bien maintenant. Et je la croyais ; elle avait Rose, Alice, Em et Jazz, et son père bien sûr.

Quand nous approchâmes de chez elle, je me sentis triste, je n'étais toujours pas près à me séparer d'elle. Je supposai que je n'avais pas le choix cependant, je ne pouvais pas grimper dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. _J'aimerai pouvoir,_ pensai-je.

« Quoi ? » Je regardai Bella, elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Hein ? »

« Je crois que tu as dis quelque chose, » merde, j'avais dit ça à haute voix ?

« Oh non, c'était rien, » murmurai-je en me garant devant chez elle. « Donc, tu fais quoi demain ? »

« Je vais chez Jasper, ou non je pense que je n'y vais plus. Je vais chez Carlisle et Esmée. Tu ne viens pas ? »

« Si, désolé, j'avais complètement oublié, » Esmée et Carlisle, les parents de Jasper, nous avaient tous invités pour le dîner.

« Okay, donc je suppose que je te vois demain, » elle tendit la main pour atteindre la poignée de la portière.

« Attends, » dis-je avant de sauter hors de la voiture, et de courir ouvrir sa portière.

« Edward, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. Je suis parfaitement capable d'ouvrir ma portière tu sais, » dit-elle en sortant de la voiture. « Mais merci, » je lui souriais.

« J'ai passé une bonne journée aujourd'hui, » admis-je.

« Oui, moi aussi Edward, » j'aimais vraiment la manière dont elle disait mon nom. Je remarquais combien nous étions proches, et je pris une petite inspiration. Je la regardai dans les yeux une seconde avant qu'elle ne commence à mordre sa lèvre inférieure et regarde par terre. Impulsivement, je pris son menton gentiment et redressai sa tête.

« Ne fais pas ça, » murmurai-je. « Ne me cache pas tes yeux. »

Elle rougit, cette magnifique couleur rouge encore et aspira une grande bouffée d'air.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je posais mes mains sur sa taille et l'attirait à moi, et avant que je sache ce que j'étais en train de faire, je commençai à me pencher, mes yeux fixés sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. J'arrêtais de respirer quand je n'étais plus qu'à un centimètre de son visage. Elle avait les yeux fermés, respirant péniblement. Je fermais les miens et j'étais sur le point de parcourir ce dernier centimètre quand…

« Bella, c'est toi ? » je rouvrais soudainement mes yeux, comme le fit Bella, et je reculai d'un pas. _Merde._

« Oui papa, donne-moi une minute, » cria-t-elle en retour, regardant vers la porte ou son père, je pense, était debout. Je ne le voyais pas beaucoup, juste les contours de son visage. Il se tourna et rentra à l'intérieur, en fermant la porte.

« Demain, » soupirai-je en me penchant pour embrasser sa joue, avant de retourner dans la voiture. « Putain de merde, c'est juste fan-putain-tastique. » Je continuai de jurer durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison.

* * *

**_Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ou tout simplement signaler votre passage? *Yeux de chien battu.* _**

**_P.S: Merci beaucoup à Emy299 pour m'avoir aider sur la traduction de Grampaish, ça me gênait vraiment beaucoup ^^. Bisous_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Salut à mes lectrices =D. Vous avez énormément de chance pour ce chapitre, il est arrivé le soir où j'ai posté le dernier._**

**_Je vous l'ai traduit rapidement et il vous attend depuis hier, mais comme je suis un peu dérangée, j'ai oublié de le poster lol._**

**_Sur ce, Enjoy._**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

« Hey Bells, c'était qui ce gars ? » Je me retournai à mi-chemin des escaliers. Merde. J'avais espérer atteindre les escaliers avant que Charlie commence à m'interroger.

La journée avec Edward s'était étonnamment bien déroulée. Il était vraiment un mec impressionnant. Je me sentais vraiment bien près de lui, je lui avais donc simplement révélé presque tous mes secrets. Mes barrières étaient officiellement loin. Je n'avais jamais parlé à personne de ma mère, excepté Rose et Alice. Et je ne leur en avais pas dit beaucoup. Mais à Edward, celui que je ne connaissais que depuis une journée et demi, je lui avais tout avait tout raconté, et le pire là-dedans était que j'avais envie de lui dire. Ca paraissait bien, simple. J'avais toujours des moments difficile lorsque quelqu'un mentionnait seulement le nom de ma mère, mais avec lui… Wow.

« Hmm ? » je me tournais et le regardais. Il était assis sur le canapé, regardant le baseball ou quelque chose.

« Le gars Bells, celui dehors, » il releva la tête pour me regarder.

Je décidais de jouer idiote. « Qui ? Edward ? »

Il me regarda perplexe, arquant ses sourcils. « C'est son nom ? »

« Oui, c'est le frère d'Emmett, » marmonnai-je, faisant un pas vers les escaliers.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Que faisiez-vous ? »

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » crachai-je, mon tempérament prenant le dessus.

Des rides apparurent sur son front. « Eh bien tu n'es pas majeur donc j'ai une sorte de droit pour savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Je réprimai une envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « Cha – Papa il est sept heure, » dis-je en jetant un œil à ma montre. « Je n'ai pas dépassé mon couvre-feu, je n'ai rien fait d'illégal, okay. Si j'ai envie d'aller faire un tour avec un ami je peux, pas vrai ? »

« Je… Euh… tu, » bégaya-t-il. « Bien alors, peut-être que ça n'est pas mes affaires, mais ce sont surement celles de Jacob. »

« Pardon ? » hoquetai-je. « Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je trompe Jacob ? » Je ne le faisais pas, si ?

« Quoi ? Non, bien sure que non. Je disais juste… laisse tomber, » grommela-t-il en se retournant vers la télé.

« Bien, » dis-je sarcastiquement, montant le reste des escaliers.

Après avoir fini dans la salle de bain j'allais allumer l'ordinateur et recherchai Edward Cullen sur Facebook. Et il y était, aussi extraordinairement beau que toujours. Je regardai son profil, essayant de voir s'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. De qui me moquai-je ? Tout ce qui concernait Edward Cullen était intéressant, même le plus petit détail. Ca ne disait pas grand-chose, rien que je n'avais pas appris de lui par moi-même aujourd'hui. Juste quand j'allais fermer la page, je remarquai quelque chose qui fit se retourner mon estomac, j'avais l'impression que je venais de me prendre une putain de gifle. Statut : en couple avec Tanya Denali.

Je fermai violement mon portable et respirai par la bouche. C'est quoi cette merde ? J'avais passé la journée entière avec lui. Je lui avais dit le moindre petit détail à propos de mon passé et il n'avait pas pris la peine de mentionner le fait qu'il avait une petite amie ? Quel enfoiré, je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais tombée dans son piège. Gentleman du sud mon cul, deux fois même et c'était certain qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec Jasper.

Pour mon droit, j'avais raconté tous mes secrets à un complet étranger. Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit été probablement des mensonges. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais en colère, je n'avais aucun droit de l'être. Même si je me sentais attirée par lui d'une certaine manière ne voulait pas dire qu'il ressentait la même chose. Il voulait juste être mon ami. _Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait qu'être amis, regarde-toi._ Tu n'es pas belle, peut-être même moins que pas belle. Cheveux bruns, sans beauté. Taille normale, poids normal, complètement banale de partout.

Je ressentais soudainement l'urgence de savoir à quoi ressemblait sa petite amie. J'ouvrai le portable et cliquais sur son nom… C'était certainement une baisse de confiance. Elle était magnifique, presqu'aussi belle que Rose. La photo montrait son visage entier. Elle était svelte, avait des courbes là où il fallait, de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus clair. Elle lui correspondait ; ils étaient tous les deux extraordinairement beaux, venaient tous deux de riches familles et je suis sûre qu'elle était aussi salope. Il était probablement un gars sympa, je l'avais imaginé comme ça. Mais honnêtement, quand je lui ai dit à peu près tout ce qu'il y a savoir de moi était-ce tellement demander ? De toutes ses histoires de la maison et avec sa famille, avait-il menti ou avait-il modifié tout cela ?

« Putain c'est si frustrant, » grommelai-je, en éteignant le portable et en m'écroulant sur mon lit. « Stupide, stupide Edward Cullen, » marmonnai-je dans l'un de mes oreillers.

La chose suivante que je sus était que c'était le matin. Je ne me rappelai même pas m'être endormie, mais cependant, mes rêves étaient vivants. L'un d'entre eux impliquait Edward et Jacob… oh merde, Jacob ! J'étais supposée l'appeler la nuit dernière. Je roulai littéralement hors du lit et attrapai mon téléphone et je composai le numéro de Jacob pendant que j'allai à la salle de bain.

« Bells c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Oh oh, Jacob énervé, pas bon.

« Hein ? » Demandai-je en attrapant ma brosse à dents.

« Quelle heure il est ? Et tu n'étais pas supposée m'appeler hier soir ? » Gémit-il. Oh, il est pas énervé Jacob.

« Oh… euh j'ai pas regardé l'heure, attend une seconde, » je me fourrai la brosse à dents dans la bouche et marchai jusqu'à ma chambre. « Il estonzeheure. »

« Quoi ? »

Je crachai. « Il est onze heure. »

« Vraiment ? Je pense que j'ai dormi dans… qu'es-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »

« Euh… Je suis désolée j'étais sortie donc j'ai oublié et quand j'suis rentrée j'me suis endormie, » je faisais couler l'eau de la douche pendant que je parlais, essayant de gagner du temps. Alice allait arriver bientôt, j'en étais sûre.

« Oh okay, tu veux faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

J'avais le dîner avec les autres mais je pouvais en sortir tôt. Je ne savais pas où j'en étais avec Jacob pour le moment, mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. L'opinion d'Edward ne comptait plus pour moi. Ca pouvait être sympa, peut-être que Jacob et moi pourrions régler les choses. Cependant, il ne savait pas que quelque chose était cassé. Je continuai à méditer là-dessus pendant une minute.

« Bells t'es là ? »

« Oui, j'suis là. Désolée j'ai plané pendant une minute, » je fis une pause. « Bien sûr qu'on peut faire quelque chose. Mais je dois aller déjeuner avec les autres. Nous sommes invités chez Carlisle et Esmée. »

« Ca roule, je dois venir te chercher là-bas plus tard alors? » Il semblait content, presque gai.

« Alice et Jasper me prennent dans environ une heure et je dois rester un peu après le dîner. C'est ce qu'ils appellent un déjeuner tôt donc je ne devrais pas être très tard. Mais tu peux me prendre entre 6 et 7 ? » Demandai-je.

« Bien sûre, j'te vois là-bas alors. Je t'aime chérie. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » je soupirais et je raccrochai avant de me déshabiller et de sauter dans la douche. Ca allait être intéressant, j'espérais seulement ne pas avoir lâché à Edward que j'allais quitter Jacob.

Il y eut un bref coup à la porte, qui me fit sursauter d'environ 10 centimètres dans les airs. Je me cognai la tête dans le pommeau de douche. « Ow, » grognai-je. Ca allait laisser une bosse.

« Bella tu es là dedans ? » Cria la voix d'Alice depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

« Ouai, » répondis-je, en arrêtant l'eau. « Donne-moi juste une minute, » depuis combien de temps étais-je là dedans ?

Je m'essuyai rapidement et enfilais ma robe, c'était bien sûre l'idée d'Alice et j'y étais forcée. J'ouvris la porte en continuant de me sécher les cheveux. « Hey, » je souriai.

« Tu es magnifique ! Vas-tu enfin admettre que j'ai toujours raison maintenant ? » Elle portait aussi une robe ; c'était une robe classe sans brettelles, une robe rouge de cocktail. « Je savais que cette couleur irait bien avec ta peau, tu as toujours très bien porté le bleu foncé, » elle dansa en s'avançant vers moi et embrassa ma joue.

« Merci, » murmurai-je. « Où est Jasper ? Tu ne l'as pas laissé dans la voiture, non ? »

« Non, pour qui me prends-tu ? » J'arquais un sourcil. Elle soupira. « Il est en bas, il regarde des résultats de football d'hier soir je crois, » elle roula des yeux, murmurant tout bas quelque chose comme « idiot du sport » .

« Ah, je vois. Quel jour sommes-nous ? » Les vacances d'été m'embrouillai vraiment avec les dates quelle qu'elles soient.

« On est lundi. Bonjour ! Mon mariage était samedi ! Genre, parfois tu es vraiment pire qu'Emmett, » okay, c'était une véritable insulte, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désole madame la rouspéteuse. Es-tu dans ta période ou quelque chose ? » Je gémis. « Es-tu enceinte !? » Chuchotai-je assez fort.

« Quoi ? Non, es-tu folle ? » Cria-t-elle, je tressaillis à son volume.

« Je ne suis pas celle avec une humeur changeante, » je la fusillais du regard.

Soudainement Jasper arriva des escaliers en courant. « Qui est enceinte ? » S'écria-t-il, s'arrêtant face à nous, faisant passer son regard entre nous deux.

Merde comment avait-il entendu ça ? Je regardai Alice, elle haussa juste les épaules.

« Cet homme à juste une super-ouïe, ce n'est pas ma faute, » murmura-t-elle.

« Ouai, ouai, ouai quoi qu'il en soit. Putain qui est enceinte ? »

« Tu m'entends chuchoter mais tu n'entends pas Alice crier ? » demandais-je en plissant mes sourcils. C'était vraiment un très, très étrange mec.

« J'étais un peu distrait, » répondit-il sarcastique. Alice le rejoignit et toucha son bras, souriant gentiment.

« Personne n'est enceinte. Ne déchires pas ton slip, » je riais bruyamment, c'était vraiment trop drôle. « Hey Jazz qu'es-ce qui arriverait si quelqu'un hurlait au meurtre ? »

« Ferme là. »

« Susceptible, susceptible. »

« Ah, ah, ah, on peut y aller ? »

« Oui on peut y aller, » répondit Alice. « Aller venez les bébés. »

« Je ne suis pas un bébé, » soutenais-je en faisant la moue.

Elle renifla en descendant les escaliers.

« J'arrive, je prends juste mes affaires, » je courrais jusqu'à ma chambre et rassemblai mon sac à main et ma veste avant de prendre mon téléphone.

« Bella chérie, comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien merci, et vous ? » Répondis-je en étreignant Esmée en retour. Elle avait toujours été très gentille avec moi.

« Parfaitement, » elle sourit.

« Bella, » dis Carlisle, paraissant aussi jeune que toujours. Je jure que ces gens n'avaient pas d'âge, il n'y avait aucune différence entre maintenant et la première fois que j'étais venue ici. Je pensai que les gens d'une vieille trentaine, jeune quarantaine été supposés prendre de l'âge rapidement. Ou alors vous pourriez au moins voir des différences de temps en temps, mais avec Carlisle et Esmée je n'en voyais aucune, jamais.

« Docteur Cullen, ravie de vous revoir, » je serrais sa main.

« Carlisle, Bella, » il soupira en souriant gentiment.

« Désolée, Carlisle, » je lui souriais en retour. « Es-ce qu'Emmett et Rose sont déjà là ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment pour ces deux là que je demandais, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir cela.

« Oui ils sont tous à l'intérieur. Rosalie, Emmett et Edward bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr, » répondis-je en montant les marches. J'avais toujours trouvé leur maison incroyablement belle. Comment cela aurait-il pu en être différemment avec Esmée qui était décoratrice d'intérieur et tout, mais quand même.

« Belly, » je me retournai de la penderie, seulement pour être attirée dans un câlin à rompre les os.

« Emmet, peux pas respirer, » haletai-je en essayant de me libérer.

« Oh désolé, » s'excusa-t-il en me reposant gentiment sur mes deux pieds.

Rosalie apparut en frappant l'arrière de la tête d'Emmett. « Bella, » elle sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule et regardai droit dans les yeux d'Edward, je pris une grand bouffée d'air. « Salut Edward, » je faisais à peine un vague signe de la main gauche, Rose m'embrassai toujours.

« Bella, » il sourit, visiblement de la scène devant lui.

« Rose, » chuchotai-je dans son oreille. « Tu peux me laisser partir maintenant. »

« Désolée, » elle rit et me laissa partir. J'aurais souhaité qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait une fois qu'elle l'eut fait Edward m'attira dans un câlin. Il sentait aussi bon qu'hier, _je me demande quel parfum il utilise. _Non, tu ne te le demande pas. Je soupirai, voulant juste qu'il me relâche, essayant de ne pas le serrer à mon tour. Une fois qu'il l'eut fait je me reculai d'un grand pas en arrière, avant d'aller dans la cuisine. J'avais besoin d'eau.

Je pris un verre dans le buffet et bu deux verres pleins.

« Bella, es-ce que tu vas bien ? » Je criai, lâchant le verre dans l'évier. Heureusement il ne se brisa pas.

« Désolé, » il rit. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, encore. »

« Ca va, » je me tournai et le regardai. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Un pantalon assez séré d'ailleurs. Je déglutissais, détourant les yeux.

« Donc tu l'es ? »

« Je suis quoi ? » Il me rendait doucement confuse. Mais merde de quoi parlait-il ?

« Es-ce que tu vas bien ? » Il arqua un sourcil, me demandant silencieusement si j'étais attardée ou quelque chose du genre je suis sûre.

« Je vais bien, » dis-je, essayant de le repousser une nouvelle fois.

Il attrapa mon poignet, je me retournai. « Qu'es-ce que tu as ? » il fronça les sourcils, semblant inquiet. _Oh, s'il te plait._

« Rien, » je mettais un peu de venin dans ma voix. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils.

« Tu es une terrible menteuse. »

« Eh bien en fait, je ne ment pas de manière régulière, » crachai-je en essayant de libérer ma main de sa poigne. Il ne serrait pas fort, mais juste assez pour que je ne puisse pas me libérer.

« De quoi tu parle ? » questionna-t-il, semblant sincèrement confus.

« De moral, » répondis-je sarcastiquement, le fusillant du regard.

« Bella je-, »

« Garde ça pour toi, » le coupais-je, finalement capable de libérer mon poignet. Je sortis et retournai dans le living room.

Après ça, c'était plutôt tendu. Enfin pour moi. Tout le temps avant le repas, Edward essaya de me faire parler. Je refusai poliment, je ne voulais pas entendre ses excuses. Le déjeuner fut aussi stressant, Edward était assis en face de moi et je pouvais sentir ses regard sur moi tout le temps, je luttai pour maintenir mes yeux loin de lui. Après déjeuner, nous nous relaxâmes tous, les garçons jouèrent à la Xbox pendant que les filles parlaient, spécialement du mariage. Carlisle et Esmée s'étaient excusés un peu après cinq heures, ils avaient des affaires à régler.

Mon téléphone sonna un peu après six heures. « Coucou, tu es là ? » répondis-je.

« Ouep, j'suis dehors, tu viens ? »

« Oui, une minute, j'arrive. »Je raccrochai. « Désolée les filles, je dois y aller, » je souris, me levant du canapé.

« Tu vas où ? » s'enquit Alice. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ce que je pourrai leur dire j'étais donc un peu déconcertée.

« Euh… Dehors ? » Cela sortit comme une question.

« On aurait compris ça, avec qui ? » Je regardai Rose, quelque chose me disais qu'elles savaient déjà.

« Euhmm… Jacob, j'vous vois plus tard les filles, » je couru et étais presque à la porte de devant quand quelqu'un m'attrapa.

« Tu sors avec Jacob ? » siffla Edward de derrière moi. Bien sûr ça devait être lui.

« Oui, » répondis-je sans me tourner. « Ca pose un problème ? »

« Putain, es-ce que tu essaye d'être drôle ? » il gronda presque.

Je me retournai d'un bond, la colère me chauffant les joues. « Qu'es-ce que ça peut te faire ? » dis-je sèchement, relevant mes yeux pour le regarder. Dire qu'il était énervé aurait été un euphémisme. Il semblait furieux, ses lèvres étaient pincées en une mince ligne, sa mâchoire était serrée.

Il secoua simplement sa tête. « Tu as dit que tu allais le quitter, » il me regarda, en colère.

Je souris. « Désolée, j'imagine que j'ai changé d'avis, » je me tournai vers la porte.

« Putain Bella pourquoi tu fais ça ? » sa voix avait complètement changée, de la furie à la tristesse.

« Je ne sais pas, » j'avalais. « Peut-être que tu devrais demander à ta copine, » j'ouvrai sèchement la porte et marchai directement jusqu'à la voiture de Jacob, sans me retourner.

* * *

_Alors? Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre?_

_Moi j'ai été très surprise par ce rebondissement. C'était une suite possible, mais je n'y aurais pas pensé, et vous?_

_Au fait, je voulais demander si certaines d'entre vous été intéressées pour écrire un petit mot à l'auteur. Je l'ai expliqué à certaines, la fic original ne connait pas un franc succès en anglais, la dernière fois que j'ai regardé, la fic n'avait que 15 review. Je voudrai booster un peu l'auteur avec quelques petits mots. Si vous êtes partantes dîtes le moi, je pourrai traduire pour vous et faire passer à Tina92._

_Je ne vous embête pas plus._

_Bisous. A la prochaine._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Voila mes chouchoutes! Pour vous remercier de toutes vos magnifiques review et de tous les mots pour Tina92, elle va adorer en les recevant. Merci beaucoup._**

**Au fait, je cherche une relectrice, es-ce que quelqu'un serait intéressée? Si oui, faites-moi signe. S'il y a plusieurs proposition je vais me sentir mal de devoir choisir^^. Mais j'ai pas le choix, j'aime pas qu'il reste des fautes. ^^**

**Enjoy.**

**Edward POV.**

J'étais actuellement assis dans le salon chez Carlisle et Esmée, regardant le baseball avec Emmett et Carlisle, pendant que Rose et Esmée parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi.

« Les autres arrivent quand ? » merci Emmett. J'espérais vraiment que les choses ne seraient pas embarrassantes entre Bella et moi à cause d'hier. Ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose était arrivé donc ça ne devrait pas l'être. Je me demandai si elle avait déjà quitté Jacob. Je l'espérai.

Une part de moi s'inquiéter de voir à quel point j'aimai Bella. J'étais seulement là pour l'été et Forks était plutôt loin de Forks. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir m'investir avec elle. Je pouvais toujours emménager ici. Oula, j'allais peut-être un peu trop loin là. Bien sûr que j'appréciai cette fille, mais je ne la connaissais que depuis deux jours, calme-toi Cullen.

« Ils sont là, ils sont là ! Venez, » Emmett sorti de la pièce en criant, « Belly ! » Rose roula des yeux tandis que je rigolai. Je la suivais dans le hall, où Emmett avait soulevé Bella d'environ deux pieds dans les airs, la plaquant contre son torse.

« Emmett, peux pas respirer, » dit-elle, gigotant pour se libérer. Il s'excusa et la reposa sur ses pieds, pendant que Rose lui claquait l'arrière de la tête. Pendant qu'elle embrassait Rose, je remarquai qu'elle portait une robe bleue foncé, sans bretelles et s'arrêtant mi-cuisse. Je déglutissais en regardant ses crémeuses jambes blanches. Je pouvais me voir parcourir ses jambes avec mes doigts, avant de m'arracher de cela. Mieux valait ne pas causer ce problème particulier maintenant. Je regardai son visage et croisai des yeux bruns-chocolats qui me regardaient sceptiquement.

« Salut Edward, » sa voix était monotone. Elle souleva sa main gauche du dos de Rosalie et la bougea doucement. Elle concentrait ses yeux un peu à droite des miens, évitant mon regard.

« Bella, » je souriais, essayant de la mettre à l'aise. Bella chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de Rosalie, et elle la laissa partir. Je me dépêchais et lui fit un câlin avant de perdre ma chance. Elle sentait aussi divinement bon que toujours. Elle ne m'étreignit pas vraiment en retour, je fronçais un peu les sourcils. Peut-être que j'allais trop vite ? Je la relâchais et elle se recula d'un grand pas avant de passer avec un effleurement vers la cuisine. C'était étrange.

« Salut, » je me retournai, rencontrant une très heureuse Alice.

« Bonjour, encore, » dis-je en l'étreignant. Je les avais vu tous les deux elle et Jasper ce matin, mais Alice restait Alice. Je riais un peu.

« Où est allé Bella ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Hum, la cuisine je pense, » répondis-je. « Je vais voir si elle va bien, » je souriais avant de marcher vers la cuisine.

Elle était appuyée près du lavabo, un verre d'eau dans la main.

« Bella tu vas bien ? »

Elle cria, le verre tombant dans le lavabo.

Je riais un peu avant de m'excuser pour l'avoir encor effrayée. Elle ne se tourna pas, était-elle vexée ?

« Ca va, » elle se tourna alors, elle me regarda de haut en bas avant de déglutir et de détourner ses yeux.

« Tu l'es ? » La pressai-je, vu qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à ma question.

« Je suis quoi ? » questionna-t-elle, semblant un peu confuse.

« Es-ce que tu va bien ? » j'arquai un sourcil, était-elle malade ?

« Je vais bien, » marmonna-t-elle, essayant de passer à côté de moi. J'attrapai son poignet, faisant attention de ne pas la blesser. Elle se tourna… attend, elle me fusillait du regard ? Pourquoi ? Je fronçais les sourcils, mon humeur descendit de deux tons. « Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien, » elle tira sur son poignet, mais je n'étais pas prêt de la laisser partir, un peu comme hier soir. Je remarquai qu'elle plissait un peu le nez et qu'elle refusait de rencontrer mon regard. Le venin dans ses mots me blessa.

« Tu es une terrible menteuse, » déclarai-je froidement.

« Eh bien en fait je ne ment pas de manière régulière, » dit-elle durement, tirant encore sur son poignet. Je tressaillis au ton de sa voix. Mentir de manière régulière ? Merde qu'es-ce que c'était supposé dire ?

« De quoi tu parle ? » Mon visage devait surement montrer la confusion que je ressentais.

« De morale, » marmonna-t-elle en me fusillant encore du regard.

« Bella, je-, »

« Garde ça pour toi, » me coupa-t-elle. Sa voix s'étreignait avec le venin, je la laissai donc partir. Elle se tourna encore, marchant vers le salon.

Ca pouvait aller. Je restai dans la cuisine encore quelques minutes, essayant de me calmer. Honnêtement, je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Quand je retournai dans le salon, tout le monde était là, à parler. Je m'assis sur le canapé, à côté de Jasper. Bella était assise par terre avec Alice, son dos vers moi. Même si je ne pouvais voir que son dos, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder. Cela m'inquiétai qu'elle soit vexée mais ce qui m'inquiétai le plus était de savoir comment j'allais pouvoir régler ça alors que je n'avais aucune idée d'où était le problème.

Le déjeuner était douloureux. J'étais assis en face de Bella et essayai pendant les 45 minutes entières de la forcer à me regarder. C'était comme si je n'étais pas là. Je luttai pour suivre la conversation autour de la table, mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer. Je remarquai qu'elle picorait sa nourriture, ne la mangeant pas. Pourquoi ne mangeait-elle pas ? Donc maintenant en plus de m'inquiéter de savoir pourquoi elle était en colère contre moi, je m'inquiétai aussi de son manque d'appétit.

Après le déjeuner, je jouai à quelques jeux de sport avec Emmett et Jasper sur la Xbox, essayant de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que Bella. Ca ne marchait pas très bien.

« Salut, tu es là ? » demanda la voix de Bella.

Je relevai brusquement la tête. Elle parlait au téléphone. Attends une minute, qui est là ?

« Oui, une minute, j'arrive, » elle ferma le téléphone et releva le regard. « Désolée, je dois y aller, » dit-elle, puis elle se leva.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Alice.

« Euh…dehors ? » je pense que ça devait être une réponse mais elle sonnait plus comme une question.

« On avait compris ça, avec qui ? » Je regardai Rose du coin des yeux, m'inquiétant du fait que Bella disparaitrait si je retirai complètement mon regard d'elle. Rose sembla vexée…non, pas vexée. Complètement excédée je pense que ce serait le bon mot. J'avais une idée de qui Bella allait voir. Mais elle se trompait surement.

Bella s'éclaircit la voix, disant « Jacob » et « je vous vois plus tard, » avant de sérieusement courir hors de la pièce. J'étais sur mes pieds avant qu'elle ne soit sortie du salon.

Je l'attrapai alors qu'elle prenait sa veste. « Tu sors avec Jacob ? » J'avais du mal à garder ma voix aussi calme que possible.

« Oui, » une pause « ça pose un problème, » elle ne se tourna pas pour me regarder, essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

Ma colère explosa, « putain tu essaye d'être drôle ? »

Elle se retourna d'un bond si vite que je m'étonnai qu'elle ne tombe pas. Son visage était rougit et ça n'était pas d'embarras, mais de colère. « Qu'es-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Je secouai la tête, essayant de m'éclaircir les idées. Elle devait rigoler. « Tu as dit que tu allais le quitter, » répondis-je doucement, un peu de tristesse transperçait dans ma voix.

Elle sourit, putain, elle sourit. « Désolée, je crois que j'ai changé d'avis, » elle se tourna et attrapa la poignet de la porte.

« C'est quoi ton problème Bella ? » ma voix craqua un peu.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu devrais demander à ta copine, » elle ouvrit la porte, sortant. Je pouvais voir Jacob assis dans une petite voiture noire au bout de l'allée.

« Copine ? » Je fixai l'arrière de la voiture alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

De quoi parlait-elle ? Merde qui lui avait dit ça ? Je n'avais pas de…copine, merde ?

« Qu'es-ce qui vient de se passer ? Es-ce que Bella est partie ? » Je regardai derrière moi et tout le gang était là.

« Visiblement, » marmonnai-je, les dépassants pour rejoindre le salon. Je m'affalai sur l'un des fauteuils, essayant de comprendre de qui elle avait parlé, merde. Je fermai les yeux, pinçant l'arrête de mon nez entre mon pouce et mon index.

« Edward ! »

« Aliiice, » raillai-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Es-ce qu'elle est partie ? Et c'est quoi cette conversation à propos d'une rupture ? »

Je soupirai et ouvris les yeux. Ils étaient tous là, Rose, Alice, Em et Jazz. Jasper semblait inquiet, compréhensible. Rose furieuse, c'était normal. Alice, triste, pas très normal et Emmett, prêt à tuer quelqu'un, cette merde ne pouvait pas être arrivée. J'avais le sentiment que c'était ainsi que quelqu'un devait être.

« Premièrement : je pense que ce qui est arrivé est clair, elle est partie. Deuxièmement : je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi, je ne lis pas dans les pensées, elle avait visiblement des plans avec Black. Troisièmement : merde de quoi vous parlez ? Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

« Nous dire quoi Edward ? » mes yeux se fixèrent sur Jasper pendant un moment, analysant son expression. Sa bouche était si serrée en une mince ligne qu'elle ne semblait ne pas être là, ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux noirs.

« Si elle ne vous l'a pas dit, alors je ne peux pas, » soupirai-je. Pourquoi ne leur avait-elle pas dit ? Elle me le disait mais pas à eux ? Ca ne faisait pas un seul de putain de sens, il y avait là ses meilleurs amis. Elle se moquait surement de moi, putain de merde.

« Tu sais, on sait vous savez donc crache le morceau, » c'était une phrase extrêmement construite venant d'Emmett bien sûr.

« Bien, » à se faire chier avec ça, autant lui donner des raisons d'être vexée. « Elle m'a dit hier au déjeuner qu'elle allait quitter Jacob. »

Silence…

« Aahhhh, je savais qu'elle te l'avais dit ! » s'écria Alice en sautant.

« Quoi ? Me dire quoi ? »

Elle renifla, roulant des yeux. « Tu n'as pas à faire l'idiot Edward, » elle rit. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. « Qu'elle t'aime bien sûr. Elle nous l'a dit hier. Oooh es-ce que c'est pour ça qu'elle est sorti avec Jacob… » Mon cerveau était en surchauffe. Bella m'aimait ? M'aimer, m'aimer ? Comme je l'aimais ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

« Salut Edward, » Alice agita un bras devant mon visage.

« Encore une fois ? »

« C'est pour ça qu'elle est sortie avec Jacob ? Pour le quitter c'est ça ? C'est ça Edward ? » Pressa-t-elle quand je ne répondis pas. « Edward ! »

Je venais juste d'avoir une révélation. Bella m'aimait, voila pourquoi elle était triste, parce que…parce qu'elle pensait que j'avais une petite amie. Bien sûr. Les émotions en moi me tourmentaient. Une part était étourdi, par la joie actuellement. Bella m'aimait, de quelle manière je n'en étais pas sûr mais c'était un pas dans la bonne direction en tout cas. L'autre part de moi était inquiète. Elle était avec Jacob en ce moment. Il était dangereux, il pouvait…non, il allait la frapper. Je devais faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je n'avais aucune idée d'où ils étaient partis, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être partis à Port Angeles pour ce que j'en savais.

Tout à coup, la partie droite de mon visage était en feu, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je pressai ma main contre ma joue et ma mâchoire en me reculant dans mon siège, battant rapidement des paupières.

« Putain Rose ? » criai-je, merde ça faisait mal.

« Tu ne répondais pas, j'ai pensé que je devais t'en mettre une, » ricana-t-elle, allant s'asseoir près d'Emmett.

« Tu devais me frapper ? » marmonnai-je, massant mon visage. « Tu ne pouvais pas me secouer ou… » Je m'arrêtai.

« Elle va rompre avec Jacob maintenant, » statua Emmett. « Merde, il va la frapper, » siffla-t-il en se levant, il semblait aller vers sa voiture. Le cookie qu'il était en train de dévorer tomba au sol sans qu'il le remarque. Il se dirigea directement vers la porte.

« Em, elle ne va pas le faire, » il s'arrêta en me regardant, se calmant un peu apparement.

« Pourquoi est-elle avec lui alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » soupirai-je.

« Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas, c'est toi qui a dit-, »

« Alice ! Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? Et elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle m'aimait, » ajoutai-je, regardant Alice alors qu'elle palissait.

« Elle ne te l'a pas dit, » fixa-t-elle comme un chuchotement.

Je secouai la tête. « Non elle ne l'a pas fait. »

« Oh bordel de merde, maintenant elle va me tuer, » elle se figea avant de brusquement se lever, se postant devant moi avant que je puisse cligner des paupières. « Tu ne peux pas le lui dire Edward ! S'il te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait, ne lui dit pas, » supplia-t-elle, son visage à moins de 2 centimètres du mien.

« Rassure-toi, je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème, » m'offusquai-je, m'éloignant un peu de sa moue.

« Pourquoi pas ? » La moue disparut et à la place, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi en aurait-elle marre de toi ? »

« Elle croit que j'ai une copine, je ne sais pas où elle a été chercher cette idée. »

Elle s'irrita, grimaçant alors qu'elle disait ? « Es-ce que c'est Tanya ? »

« Quoi ? » grinçai-je avant de tousser. « Non bien sûre sur non, pour qui me prends-tu ? Ca dure depuis qu'elle essaye avec ses faux seins, mais visiblement ça ne fait pas assez longtemps. »

« Où Bella a-t-elle eu ça alors ? » elle tapa sur sa lèvre inférieure avec son doigt, une expression pensive sur le visage.

J'haussai les épaules et secouai la tête. « Je sais juste que je dois lui expliquer. Elle devait rompre avec Jacob mais quand elle est partie elle a juste dit qu'elle avait changé d'avis… Je ne sais pas. » Je regardai dehors par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit dehors, on pouvait seulement voir légèrement les contours de la forêt. Les seuls sons à entendre étaient les remous de la rivière.

« Tu ne comprends pas Edward ? » Demanda Alice après quelques minutes, me regardant attentivement. « Depuis qu'elle pense que tu es pris elle a décidé de rester avec Jacob. C'est un mouvement classique. Elle t'aime mais tu es occupé, comme tu pourrai l'appeler, donc, Jacob est mieux que rien, » un sourire éclaira son visage, éclairant ses yeux. Je ne pensai pas exactement que Bella avec Jacob était quelque chose qui pouvait faire sourire, mais qu'es-ce que j'en savais. « Ecoute-moi, tu dois y aller et lui parler d'accord ? Aujourd'hui, ce soir…maintenant. Quand elle rentrera chez elle. »

Comment allai-je faire ça ? Je doutai que le chef me laisse entrer pour voir sa fille au milieu de la nuit. « Comment suppose-tu que je fasse cela Alice ? »

« Son arbre idiot, » mes sourcils s'élevèrent. Jasper et Rose riaient depuis l'autre bout du salon, mais ils étaient surpassés par l'éclat de rire d'Emmett.

« Tu dois grimper à son arbre, » détailla-t-elle, rejoignant les autres dans les rires.

Oh merde.

* * *

Alors une review pour la route?

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Si vous saviez la chance que vous avez cher lecteur. J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir poster ce chapitre aussi vite! Il est arrivé hier soir et grâce à emy299 il n'y a plus de fautes (et sans elle il n'y aurai pas eu de chapitre ce soir -bug internet oblige). Le prochain chapitre sera un Edward POV apparemment. **

**Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes celles qui ont envoyé des messages pour l'auteur je l'ai lui ai envoyé hier (mais bug internet toujours je crois que je vais devoir les lui renvoyer). En tout cas, merci beaucoup beaucoup à toutes!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

" Hey Bells, " cria Jake aussitôt que j'ouvrais la portière, souriant largement. Je sautais rapidement à l'intérieur et claquais la porte.

" Salut, " marmonnai-je, lui faisant un petit sourire.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " Il fronça les sourcils, me regardant attentivement.

" Quoi ? Rien, " mentis-je. _Tout._

" Okay, " il haussa les épaules avant de me donner un petit baiser et de démarrer.

J'espérai vraiment qu'Edward allait me laisser seule à partir de maintenant et qu'il ne m'approcherait plus avec ce que je lui avais dit. Je n'avais pas prévu de lui crier dessus, du tout. Mais quand il ne pouvait pas être honnête avec moi, j'avais craqué. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être vexée parce que je ne le connaissais que depuis, en tout, trois jours. C'était complètement ridicule. Vous ne pouvez pas tomber amoureux d'une personne en si peu de temps. C'était impossible, de plus, j'avais un petit ami. Nous ne faisions que nous disputer de toute façon, donc, ce serait mieux si nous en restions là.

" Alors on va où ? " nous nous arrêtâmes à l'intersection, un panneau vers Forks et l'autre vers Port Angeles. Où voulais-je aller ? Je voulais rentrer à la maison et me vautrer dans la dépression sur mon lit.

" Je ne sais pas, " répondis-je à la place. " Hum, que veux-tu faire ? "

" Humm, " réfléchit-il. " Ok, tu veux aller voir un film ou quelque chose ? " Je l'observai une minute avant de décider. S'il planait je ne voulais pas partir pour une heure de route avec lui, mais de ce que je voyais, ça n'était pas le cas.

" Un film ? Il y a ce nouveau que je veux voir depuis un moment, " dis-je, lui offrant un sourire sincère, peut-être que ça ne serait pas si mal après tout.

" Ok, un film ce sera bien. Si tu m'avais dit qu'il y en avais un que tu voulais voir on aurait pu y aller plus tôt, " me dit-il, caressant ma joue.

" Euh, ouais, tu n'étais pas vraiment de bonne humeur ces derniers temps, donc j'ai pensé que, probablement tu n'aurais pas voulu… " Je m'arrêtais, l'épiant du coin de l'œil.

Il semblait…plein de regrets. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, mais c'était quelque chose. " A propos de ça Bells, j'ai décidé de me calmer un peu. Après ce qui est arrivé samedi j'ai réalisé que j'en étais arrivé trop loin avec la drogue et ces merdes " je le fixais avec crainte, est-ce qu'il s'amusait de moi ?

" Quoi ? " Couinai-je.

" Oui, je ne veux plus rien faire de ça quand je serais autour de toi, plus jamais, " je riais avant d'attaquer sa bouche.

" Merci " chuchotai-je entre deux baisers.

Il rit avant de se tourner vers la route, se dirigeant vers Port Angeles. " Je devrais faire de mauvaises choses plus souvent si c'est le retour que j'en ai " je levais les yeux au ciel.

C'est bien, c'était très bien. Mais je restai inquiète. Jake avait fait beaucoup de choses depuis les années que je le connaissais qu'il avait dit qu'il ne les ferait pas. J'appréciai son attention, s'il était prêt à le faire, je le supporterai tout du long. Restait mon subconscient qui me disait qu'il était trop enfoncé dedans, depuis trop longtemps. Mais on ne sait jamais, peut-être que c'était possible.

Mon humeur avait drastiquement changée mais je n'étais pas prés d'être contente. Le problème Edward me rongeait de l'intérieur. Si je pouvais juste l'éviter… Mais ça n'allait pas marcher, nous avions les mêmes amis. Merde, deux, maintenant trois de mes meilleurs amis étaient reliés à lui, nous allions nous croiser souvent. Il restait ici tout l'été et ce week-end nous allions à New York. Merde, je lançai un regard à Jake. J'avais oublié de lui en parler. Ca n'allait pas bien ce passer du tout, surtout pas s'il venait à savoir qu'Edward y allait aussi. Merde, je pouvais juste lui dire qu'il avait une petite amie, ça pouvait marcher.

" J'ai oublié de te demander ce matin, mais avec qui étais-tu hier ? " Son ton était léger, très curieux, je me raidis tout d'un coup.

_Mens Bella, mens._

" Euhm… Alice et Rose, pourquoi ? "

" Maintenant, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Donc crève l'abcès tu veux ? " Je tressaillis à son ton et tentai un regard vers lui. Il me fusillait du coin des yeux. Ses doigts étaient agrippés au volant, contractant ses biceps.

Je déglutissais pendant que je me tripotai les mains. " Je…eh, j'ai rencontré Edward " répondis-je d'une petite voix, plus basse qu'un chuchotement.

" Quoi ? " Beugla-t-il, tournant son buste complet vers moi, ce qui détourna la voiture sur la gauche.

" Jake ! " criai-je alors que nous allions à la rencontre du trafic inverse. Il redressa rapidement la

voiture, sans me lâcher des yeux.

" Merde qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec la sangsue ? " cracha-t-il à travers une mâchoire serrée. Il continua de serrer et desserrer ses doigts autour du volant.

" Je n'avais pas le choix, " dis-je sèchement, regardant par ma fenêtre. " Rose avait emprunté ma

voiture, et les autres avaient des choses à faire. "

" Je n'aie pas confiance en ce gars Bells, tu le sais ça ? "

" Non je ne sais pas ça, parce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Et ça ne compte pas que tu le croies ou pas, ce qui compte c'est si tu me crois. Tu sais, si tu va bouder toute la soirée à cause de ça tu ferais aussi bien de me ramener à la maison maintenant " me fâchais-je, frustrée.

" Je suis désolé " dit-il, mettant sa main sur ma cuisse, dessinant ce qui devait être des cercles. " Bien sûr que je te crois, c'est juste… Qu'est-ce que tu es supposée faire s'il tente quoique ce soit ? Tu pèses à peine 55 kilos, tu es petite Bells. " Oh mon Dieu, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était actuellement en train de supposer qu'Edward me blesserait. Physiquement. Pouvait-il être plus hypocrite ?

Je secouai la tête. " Il ne m'a pas frappée et ce qui est fait, est fait il n'y a rien que je peux faire à propos de ça maintenant, donc oublions ça. Croies-moi, ça n'arrivera plus. "

" Tu es sûre de ça ? " questionna-t-il pendant que nous rentrions dans la ville. A quelle vitesse était-il allé ?

" Totalement, on va dire que je ne m'entends pas du tout avec Edward. "

" Okay, c'est tant mieux. Tu restes éloignée de lui d'accord ? "

" Bien sûr, " marmonnai-je pendant qu'on se garait sur le parking face au cinéma.

" Tu promets ? " me pressa-t-il.

Pouvais-je promettre que je resterai éloignée d'Edward ? Je ne voyais pas pourquoi, les seuls moments où je devrais le voir était quand il était là. Je pouvais rester loin de lui.

_Mais je ne le voulais pas. Si je le voulais._

" Je promets, mais je ne peux pas arrêter de passer du temps avec mes amis juste parce qu'il est là, mais j'échangerai aussi peu avec lui que possible, " soupirai-je. Voilà, j'avais résolu tous mes problèmes. Maintenant je devais juste rester loin d'Edward. Du gâteau.

" Pourquoi mens-tu Bella ? " Il fronça les sourcils, semblant blessé.

" Parce que je sais que ça va te vexer, c'est tout " répondis-je, prenant ses joues en coupe.

" Okay, mais tu me le dis la prochaine fois, même si ça me vexe, d'accord ? "

" D'accord, " répétai-je.

" Allons-y, " il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Je mis ma capuche avant de sortir de la voiture. Nous courûmes sous la pluie en traversant la rue, nous étions trempés en faisant ça.

Le ciné était vide, excepté pour quelques employés.. Je regardai Jake pour le trouver en train de m'observer, appréciateur. J'arquais les sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il regardait.

Il se baissa et chuchota " est-ce que je t'ai dit à quelle point tu es chaude dans cette robe ? " dans mon oreille en saisissant mes fesses. Je frappais son bras, joueuse.

" Jake, " sifflai-je en regardant autour de nous.

" Je ne suis pas autorisé à toucher ma petite amie ? "

" Si, mais il y a une différence entre tâtonner et toucher, spécialement en public " marmonnai-je.

" Oh, bien, alors excuse-moi pour aimer ton très joli contact, " il fit un clin d'œil et passa son bras

autour de mon cou.

" Tu es un imbécile Jacob Black, " riais-je en posant ma tête contre son torse, passant mes bras autour

de son cou.

" Suis-je un imbécile de dire à ma petite amie combien j'aime être avec elle ? " Il pausa sa main sur son cœur dans une blessure simulée.

" Oui, c'est exactement ça, " dis-je en poussant sur son épaule. " Et ne crois pas que j'ai raté l'insinuation là-dedans. "

" Ouais, mais tu m'aimes toujours " dit-il dans mes cheveux.

" Je pense " je me reculai, le regardant. Il s'inclina et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il effleura ma

lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, demandant l'entrée, ce que je lui autorisais. Il gémit, raffermissant sa prise sur mon corps. Alors que je commençai à haleter, il traça une ligne de baisers vers mon oreille.

" Est-ce que ton père est à la maison ce soir ? " souffla-t-il. Je ne ratais pas de remarquer sa

" situation " actuelle.

" Oui, " riais-je en relâchant ma prise sur lui.

" Merde " grommela-t-il et je ricanai encore plus fort.

" Vas-y rit ma petite Bell, mais rappelle-toi que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas en avoir " je m'étranglais de rire.

" Je peux toujours prendre soin de moi-même " je fis un clin d'œil et sautillai jusqu'aux affiches de films. Je pouvais l'entendre grogner de derrière moi.

Après avoir découvert que le film que je voulais voir n'était actuellement plus diffusé, la décision se jouait entre l'Age de Glace 3 et Transformers. Il n'y avait aucune chance sur terre que je puisse regarder un film sur les robots ou quoi que ces choses soient. Jacob d'un autre côté ne voulait pas regarder un dessin animé. Parce que les Robots étaient complètement réels, dans le cerveau qu'avait ce mec. Tout cela s'arrêta quand je fis pendre ma lèvre inférieure.

Je ne regardais pas le film. J'étais trop occupée à m'inquiéter pour ce weekend. Alice avait dû prévoir de faire plein de choses en couple et je serais alors coincée avec Edward. Je devais donc dire à Jacob que je serai partie de jeudi à samedi, et que je passerai du temps avec quelqu'un que je venais de promettre d'éviter. J'étais obligée.

Le trajet du retour se fit en grande partie dans le silence. J'appuyai ma tête contre l'appui-tête, somnolant doucement.

" Bella, on y est, " entendis-je dire Jacob. J'ouvris les yeux et réalisai que nous étions chez moi.

" Oh " baillais-je en clignant des yeux.

" Donc, je dois bosser demain matin, mais on peut faire quelque chose dans la soirée ? Tu peux venir chez moi ; Billy part pour un voyage d'affaires demain et il ne rentre pas avant jeudi " il haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive. " Je t'appelle après mon boulot. "

" Ouais okay, " je lui donnai un rapide baiser avant de sauter hors de la voiture.

" Dors bien Bells, " l'entendis-je alors que je fermai la portière. Je souris et lui fis signe doucement.

" C'était Jacob ? " demanda Charlie quand j'entrais dans la maison. Pouah, il avait fait du poisson pour le dîner ce soir.

" Oui, " répondis-je en entrant dans le salon. Il était allongé sur le canapé, regardant le football. Comment pouvait-il regarder ça je n'en avais aucune idée. Ce n'était que de la violence.

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait les enfants ? " demanda-t-il, regardant de la télé à moi.

" Hum, pas grand-chose. On est allé à Port Angeles et on a été voir un film " je haussai les épaules et retournai dans l'entrée. " Je vais au lit " lui criai-je.

" Okay, bonne nuit Bells. "

" Bonne nuit Cha – Papa. "

___________________________

Je pris une douche et eus une courte conversation avec Alice avant d'aller au lit. Nous étions d'accord pour que j'aille chez elle et Jasper demain matin. Elle semblait beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour le fait que j'étais à la maison et que j'allais me coucher. Je haussai encore les épaules, mettant ça sur le compte de la boîte à folie d'Alice. Je commençai juste à m'assoupir quand un bruit dérangeant vint de quelque part dans ma chambre. J'ouvris les yeux, me préparant à me lever et à frapper quoi que ce soit, cela me faisait sortir de mes gonds. Alors, cela s'arrêta donc je fermais les yeux encore une fois, priant le sommeil de venir. Mais ça recommença, je roulais sur le dos et m'assis. Je regardais autour dans la pièce avant que mon regard ne tombe sur la fenêtre. J'haletai et fermais les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Edward Cullen était assis sur mon arbre, me regardant. Je devais totalement être en train de rêver, ou faire un cauchemar, qu'importe. Je fermai et rouvrais les yeux encore une fois, ça n'était pas là. Je le regardai, complètement choquée. Merde que faisait-il sur mon arbre ? Il me fit signe de venir et de lui ouvrir la fenêtre.

Je clignai rapidement des yeux avant d'écarter mes couvertures et me levais, marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je le regardai un long moment et il me regardait aussi. Je secouai la tête, ouvrai le loquet et ouvrai la fenêtre. Il sauta à l'intérieur avant que je puisse placer une syllabe.

Il était complètement trempé, dégoulinant d'eau. " Merde qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " sifflai-je, m'écartant de lui. " Sors. "

" Non. "

" Edwa- " commençai-je, mais je m'arrêtai lorsque je le vis s'approcher de moi, une expression furieuse sur le visage. Il réduisit la distance en deux grandes enjambées et avant que je puisse réagir, il plaça ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attira contre son corps. Il abaissa sa tête vers la mienne et pressa ses lèvres toujours aussi doucement contre les miennes.

* * *

**J'ai le droit à des review ou pas? *Je fais la moue* **

**S'youplait (j'ai été rapide) ! =D.**

**Bisous**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à traduire plus vite. J'ai été pas mal occupée et ce chapitre est le plus long que l'auteur ai écrit pour le moment.**_

**_Elle tient à remercier celles qui lui ont envoyé des messages, et aussi à les rassurer sur le fait qu'elle n'arrêterait pas la fic. _**

**_En tout cas, ce chapitre est succulent, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

Edward POV.

Je me garai sur la petite rue menant chez elle, m'arrêtant au coin juste avant sa maison. Je coupai la voiture aussitôt que je fus garé mais je restai assis.

_Allez Edward, tu peux le faire._

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais actuellement en train de faire ça. Je n'avais jamais été un scout, je ne pouvais pas monter un putain d'arbre. Bordel, comment étais-je supposé faire ça ? Alice, Em, Jazz et Rose étaient tous d'accord pour que je ne puisse pas attendre demain matin. L'intérêt était de prouver mon intérêt ou quelque merde. Comment savaient-ils que j'étais intéressé je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais quand même, escalader un arbre ? J'avais demandé à Alice si je ne pouvais pas juste lancer des cailloux à sa fenêtre ou quelque chose. Elle m'avait regardé comme si j'étais fou et m'offrit l'un des plus longs discours que j'avais jamais entendu de ma putain de vie.

« Je sais que tu connais Bella depuis seulement deux jours mais tu restes assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'elle ne viendra pas vers toi si tu fais ça. Tu as vu que Bella peut parfois être…une personne très difficile. Elle a traversé beaucoup de choses. Maintenant, elle est actuellement vexée parce qu'elle croit que tu as une petite amie mais elle se dit qu'elle est déçue parce que tu ne lui as pas dit. Elle ne s'est pas avoué ses sentiments à elle-même, merde elle ne les a avoués à personne. C'est vraiment rare qu'elle admette quelque chose comme elle l'a fait ce matin, à propos d'être actuellement intéressée par toi. Même si elle ne l'a pas dit, nous pouvons le dire, parce que nous la connaissons très bien. Elle distance ses émotions de tout le monde même elle. Donc au lieu de parler avec toi, elle crit et fuit. Ce n'est rien de nouveau. Si elle avait seulement fuit la maison ou était seule à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça nous ne nous inquiéterions pas comme nous le faisons maintenant. A chaque fois que quelque chose de déplaisant arrive, elle court à la même personne, la personne qui lui fait renier ses sentiments. Jacob Black. Ce n'est pas mon histoire mais je vais t'en raconter les grandes lignes, parce que tu as besoin de savoir ça si tu veux avoir une quelconque relation avec Bella. Ce sera à Bella de voir si elle veut te raconter les détails plus tard, » elle fit une pause et traversa la pièce pour se mettre face à la fenêtre, regardant dehors alors que le noir absorbait tout. Em, Rose et Jazz étaient tous assis avec des expressions sombres sur le visage.

« Quand Bella est arrivée, elle était perdue, brisée, qu'importe comment tu veux l'appeler. Rose et moi nous sommes présentées à elle et nous avons commencé à lui parler en classe et pendant les interclasses. Elle était aussi mignonne et gentille qu'une personne puisse l'être, mais elle gardait tout. Elle gardait beaucoup plus qu'elle le laissait entendre. Le temps est passé rapidement et nous nous sommes rapprochées, elle a commencé à manger à notre table le midi. Emmett et Jasper l'ont rencontrée et Emmett est tout de suite devenu protecteur avec elle, comme un grand frère. Avant la fin de cette année d'école, nous partagions tout avec elle, mais elle continuait à ne pas vouloir parler de ses parents, elle nous a dit ce que je pense qu'elle t'a dit hier. Qu'elle avait perdu sa mère et son beau-père dans un accident de voiture, mais elle a tout juste survécu. »

« Attends, » l'interrompis-je, la fixant incrédule. « Bella était dans l'accident ? »

« Oui, la seule raison pour laquelle elle a survécu est parce qu'elle était sur le siège arrière, » Alice hésita un peu avant de continuer. « Phil conduisait, ils allaient à l'aéroport. Ils allaient rendre visite à la famille de Phil au Danemark. Renée et Bella étaient supposées les rencontrer pour la première fois. Ils étaient en retard pour leur vol et ils allaient trop vite. Il y a un carrefour où 4 routes se croisent. Il y a beaucoup de trafic mais pas beaucoup d'éclairage. Ils allaient tout droit, juste au moment où ils passaient, une voiture a fait un écart sur leur voie. Phil a réussi à l'éviter mais il n'a pas pu arrêter la voiture avant de s'enrouler autour d'un tronc d'arbre » elle s'arrêta, une unique larme échappa de ses yeux. Ma poitrine se serra en imaginant la voiture, avec Bella à l'intérieur.

« Bella ne nous a rien dit de ça excepté cette petite partie, la plus grande partie nous l'avons trouvé dans des articles que tu peux trouver dans tous les journaux Américains. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait survécu, la voiture était totalement bonne à mettre à la casse, et si elle avait été assise n'importe où ailleurs…ça et le fait qu'elle est si petite sont ce qui l'a sauvée. Elle n'a parlé à personne de ça, ni son père, ni nous et ni Jacob. Son père à essayé de la faire aller voir un psychiatre mais elle a refusé.

« En octobre- novembre l'année dernière elle a commencé à s'ouvrir à nous. Parlant un peu plus, s'amusant et contenant un peu moins ses émotions. Nous étions heureux bien sûr, elle baissait ses défenses. Mi- novembre elle a rencontré Jacob, nous n'en pensions pas grand-chose excepté que ça serait bien pour elle d'avoir un autre ami. Bien sûr nous avions entendu les rumeurs, comme toi, mais il était vraiment bon pour elle. Au début en tout cas. Ils ont commencé à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble et elle a rencontré tout les gars de La Push. Mi-décembre, ils sont sortis pour leur premier rendez-vous, tu n'aurais pas cru son agitation. Nous étions extatiques pour elle, nous ne l'avions jamais vu aussi heureuse. Elle n'avait jamais été à un rendez-vous avant et n'avait pas eu de petit ami. Ca se passait bien, comme les 2 rendez-vous suivants. Ils firent ça officiel. Il sortait parfois avec nous quand Bella était là. C'est Emmett qui a été le premier à ressentir de mauvaises vibrations à propos de lui. Jacob et Bella sont partis de chez moi après qu'on ait eu un petit accrochage. Jacob était énervé, il a trouvé Mike Newton en train de toucher Bella. Il l'a frappé, c'était logique, tout garçon normal aurait été énervé si quelqu'un avait essayé de draguer sa copine.

« J'ai trouvé Bella en pleurs le lendemain dans sa salle de bain. Elle – »

« Elle était couverte de putain de bleus, » Emmett était resté silencieux, ne faisant aucun bruit pendant qu'Alice parlait. Jasper et Rose avaient parfois fait des sons désapprobateurs. Je le regardais et je pouvais honnêtement dire que je n'avais jamais vu mon frère aussi furieux de toute ma vie. Rose posa une main sur son épaule, essayant de le calmer ; il la retira et se leva, traversant la pièce. « Elle clamait qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers, les putains d'escaliers, » il rit, secouant la tête. « Nous y aurions cru si ce n'était qu'il y avait des traces de doigts autour de ses poignets, sur ses épaules, sur ses hanches. Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait après ? » Demanda-t-il en venant vers moi. Je secouai la tête précipitamment, m'enfonçant dans mon siège. « Elle nous a dit de ne pas nous inquiéter pour ça. Que ça n'était rien, qu'elle avait vu pire. Que ça n'arriverait plus. Elle a fait une erreur cependant alors qu'elle essayait de nous rassurer, ça la fit devenir hystérique. Elle a accidentellement laissé filler que Jacob était défoncé et que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait agit comme ça. Tu aurais du voir la tête qu'elle faisait quand elle a réalisé ce qu'elle avait dit, elle a commencé à haleter et à se frapper _elle-même._ Rose a demandé s'il avait déjà été violent envers elle avant. Bien sûr elle a dit non, mais Bella étant la pitoyable menteuse qu'elle est… Donc elle l'a déshabillée. Alice et Rose ont enlevé le moindre vêtement de sa peau et l'ont observée. Elles ont trouvé des bleus vieux de plusieures semaines. Après ça, elle s'est encore renfermée, bouclant ses émotions au loin.

« Je jure devant Dieu que j'étais prêt à tuer ce bâtard. Elle nous criait dessus, nous implorant de ne pas le blesser, clamant qu'elle l'aimait. Je lui ai dit qu'il l'a manipulait, elle m'a rit au nez, affirmant que j'étais fou. Jasper a toujours été le plus calme, alors il a essayé une approche différente quand mes cris n'aidaient pas. Il a essayé de lui parler et de la raisonner. Il a toujours été fort avec les émotions et arrivant à faire s'ouvrir les gens. Elle a refusé de reculer. Nous ne savions pas quoi faire, nous avons tout essayé pour qu'elle le quitte, elle ne voulait pas. Je me suis battu avec cette merde plus d'une fois, le menaçant de le tuer s'il levait encore une fois la main sur elle. Le problème est qu'il sait, il sait que je ne le ferais jamais parce que Bella se berce dans l'illusion de croire qu'elle l'aime, et elle ne me pardonnera jamais si je le blesse plus que réparable » il s'affala à nouveau dans son siège et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

« En mai les choses allaient un peu mieux, » continua Alice, s'asseyant sur les genoux de Jasper, alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille. « Le trois mai était la raison de tout ça. Bella ne nous a jamais dit exactement ce qui était arrivé. Elle et le gang de La Push étaient sur une falaise, autour d'un feu. Les choses sont devenues incontrôlables, tout ce que nous savons c'est que Bella est tombé ou a été poussée de la falaise. Même si Bella est maladroite ; elle ne l'est pas autant. Elle a encore frôlé la mort, un couple d'habitants local l'a trouvée sur la plage dans la matinée. Elle a été à l'hôpital pendant presque deux semaines, souffrant d'hypothermie. Elle clamait que c'était sa faute. Qu'elle avait trébuché et était tombée. Nous savons tous qu'elle mentait.

« Après ça, les choses allaient bien jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Apparemment Jacob a reçu de mauvaises nouvelles, de quel genre je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais ça l'a fait retomber dans des habitudes pas si anciennes. Ce que tu as vu au mariage Edward, n'était rien. Rien comparé à tout ce qui est arrivé avant. J'espère seulement qu'il se sent assez coupable à cause de ce qui est arrivé là-bas, et que ça l'empêchera de la frapper aujourd'hui. Quand il va décou- » Elle s'arrêta brusquement et plaqua ses deux mais sur sa bouche.

« Découvrir quoi Alice ? » questionnai-je, fronçant les sourcils.

Elle secoua juste la tête et étrangla des sons venant de sa gorge.

« Dis-moi, » demandai-je.

« Quand il va découvrir qu'elle était à Port Angeles avec toi » répondit-elle après avoir retiré ses mains.

« Comment va-t-il découvrir ça ? Bella n'est surement pas assez stupide pour le lui dire » demanda Jasper avant que je ne le puisse.

« Parce que Bella et Edward ont quitté le restaurant avant nous samedi. »

« Et ? » demanda Rose, levant ses sourcils.

« Quand nous sommes partis, j'ai vu Jacob sur le parking, parler avec un grand mec dont je n'arrive pas à me rappeler le nom. Et il nous a vu, il a vu Rose conduire la voiture de Bella. Bella lui a dit qu'elle allait manger avec nous, elle me l'a dit. Et elle n'est partie avec aucun de nous… » Laissa-t-elle en suspend.

« Merde, » jurai-je dans un souffle. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Demandai-je, me maudissant intérieurement. Si elle se faisait frapper aujourd'hui ça serait entièrement ma faute. J'imitai la position d'Emmett, mettant ma tête entre mes mains alors que je tirais sur mes cheveux.

« Parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, » dit-elle sèchement, faisant signe vers moi. « Tu es un masochiste complet, toujours à te blâmer. Edward, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'était déjà trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et j'ai vu comment elle s'est ouverte avec toi. J'ai remarqué ça au mariage et au restaurant. Tu peux nous ramener la vrai Bella, j'en suis sûre. »

Je pouvais sentir la colère bouillir en moi juste en pensant à ce qu'ils venaient de me dire. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je savais que Jacob était violent, j'en avais déjà fait l'expérience moi-même il y a 2 étés. Mais quand même, je ne pouvais pas croire jusqu'où il était allé. Il l'avait quasiment tuée bordel de merde, fils de pute (j'aime pas traduire les insultes :'( ). Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait traversé. D'abord perdre sa mère et puis être abusée par un putain de chien. Quand elle m'avait parlé hier elle ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle était impliquée dans l'accident. Quand j'y repensai vraiment, elle ne m'avait pas dit grand-chose. Je m'étais juste convaincu qu'elle l'avait fait.

Je comprenais maintenant que Bella trainait un lourd paquet mais je continuai de la vouloir qu'importe ce qu'elle me donnait.

Je mis ma capuche et sortit de la voiture, juste quand la pluie commençait à tomber. « Parfait, » marmonnai-je, alors que je courais jusqu'à sa maison. Je ne savais pas si son père était encore debout donc je me faufilai prudemment dans le jardin.

_Sainte merde c'est un gros arbre, en tout cas à avoir dans ton jardin je veux dire, il était plus grand que la maison. _Merci mon Dieu, il y avait beaucoup de branches. Je soupirai avant de me hisser sur la première. Avais-je mentionné que je ne suis pas bon avec la hauteur ? J'attrapai le tronc d'arbre fermement avec une main et étendait l'autre jusqu'à la prochaine branche. Il continuait de pleuvoir abondamment, rendant les branches humides et glissantes. Juste quand j'allais me hisser sur la branche suivante mon pied glissa, ce qui me fit me balancer depuis la branche au-dessus de moi. « Merde, » jurai-je, essayant de retrouver mes appuis. Après 5 minutes de plus, je me hissai sur la branche juste devant sa fenêtre. Merci Alice. Je m'assis prudemment et fit l'erreur de regarder en bas. « Oh, oh » je détournai rapidement les yeux. Je regardai dans la chambre de Bella, la trouvant allongée sur le ventre dans son lit, dormant. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage parce qu'elle était tournée de l'autre côté. Je ravalai mes nerfs (pas très français tout ça^^) et commençait à taper à sa fenêtre, espérant qu'elle avait le sommeil léger. Après 5 minutes, je devinai que non, donc je commençai à taper un peu plus fort. Elle remua et roula sur le dos. Après encore deux minutes, elle s'assit, semblant sévèrement ennuyée. C'est un bon début.

Elle était très belle, ses cheveux complètement désordonnés et ses yeux toujours pleins de sommeil. Elle regarda autour de sa chambre deux fois avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur la fenêtre. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise, sursautant d'environ 10 centimètres dans les airs avant de fermer les yeux une bonne minute ou deux. Je gloussai un peu, elle devait probablement penser qu'elle faisait un cauchemar ou quelque chose. Elle ouvrit et ferma les yeux encore une minute avant de me regarder, complètement choquée. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de surprise. Je pointai le loquet du doigt, lui faisant signe de venir ouvrir la fenêtre. J'étais complètement trempé et mes dents claquaient entre elles.

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua et elle cligna des yeux deux fois supplémentaires avant de repousser ses couvertures et de se lever. Ma gorge se serra : elle portait un petit haut blanc et un short bleu de garçon. Alors que je regardai plus bas son corps, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer combien elle était mince et aussi plusieurs anciens bleus sur ses bras. Elle devait être plus maigre que la normale.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et me fixa. Les émotions traversant son visage avant que je puisse les identifier. Alors, elle secoua la tête et ouvrit la fenêtre aussi grande que possible. Je sautai rapidement à l'intérieur avant qu'elle puisse protester.

Bella me jugea du regard avant de reculer, loin de moi. « Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » siffla-t-elle, rougissante. « Sors » elle m'indiqua la fenêtre.

« Non » répondis-je, regardant juste ses lèvres quand elle parlait.

« Edwa - » elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle me vit m'approcher d'elle. Et juste comme la nuit précédente, avant que je puisse m'en empêcher, je me baissai et pressai doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Aucune interruption cette fois. Elle ne répondit tout d'abord pas mais ensuite, elle plaça ses mains dans mes cheveux, m'approchant doucement. Je saisi doucement sa lèvre inférieure avec ma langue, demandant l'accès. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres légèrement et je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche avant qu'elle puisse y réfléchir deux fois. Je gémis au contact de sa langue contre la mienne. Quand elle fut à bout de souffle, je me reculai, souriant énormément.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois sans qu'un son s'en échappe. « Qu- que…que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bégaya-t-elle après un moment, rougissant comme une écrevisse.

« Hmm ? » réfléchis-je, écartant une unique mèche de cheveux de son visage. Elle suivi ma main du regard, ses yeux dans le vide. J'étais parfaitement amusé par son manque de discussion. Je laissai mon doigt s'attarder sur sa joue.

« Tu…tu ne peux pas juste venir et embrasser les gens » chuchota-t-elle – cria et alors, claqua ma main à l'écart, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Oh, oh, chaton énervé…je veux dire, Bella.

« Mais tu n'es pas les gens » essayai-je, lui offrant un sourire en coin.

Elle roula les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici exactement Edward ? C'est le milieu de la nuit pour l'amour de Dieu. »

« Autre que t'embrasser ? » plaisantai-je, essayant de calmer la tension.

« Edward, » grogna-t-elle, clairement pas d'humeur pour la taquinerie.

« J'ai besoin de te parler » répondis-je, regardant dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas énorme ou tout petit, juste quelque chose entre les 2. Il y avait un vieux bureau dans un coin, il était recouvert de livre et de notes toutes griffonnées. A côté de ça, il y avait une bibliothèque, complètement remplie de livres. Je remarquai quelques titre : Roméo et Juliette, les Hauts de Hurlevent, Orgueil et préjugés. Oh, elle était dans les classiques ?

« A propos de quoi ? » Je reportai instantanément mes yeux sur son visage. « Et tu n'aurais pas pu attendre le matin ? En plus, je ne veux pas te parler » cracha-t-elle, mordant durement sa lèvre inférieure. S'il elle n'arrêtait pas cela, elle allait se couper la peau.

« A propos de ce que tu as dit plus tôt, et non, je ne veux pas attendre le matin. C'est très mal, mais tu n'as pas besoin de parler. Ne t'en fais pas ; je vais faire toute la conversation. Tu voudrais bien juste m'écouter Bella ? » Suppliai-je.

Elle prit la mouche et soupira. « Bien, attend ici. Je vais te chercher une serviette, tu es en train de tremper mon tapis, » marmonna-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Je m'affalai sur le rocking chair près de la fenêtre, souriant comme un imbécile tout le temps. C'était actuellement bien allé, pour le moment du moins. Je n'avais pas prévu de l'embrasser, mon corps a, en quelque sorte, réagit de son propre chef. J'étais heureux qu'il l'ait fait mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à sa réponse. Quand je me suis reculé en tout cas, je pensai qu'elle allait me baffer ou me frapper où ça faisait mal. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. C'était bon signe…je pense.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant et elle rentra, portant une gigantesque serviette. Sa lèvre trembla un peu quand elle me remarqua assis dans le rocking chair. « Tiens, » marmonna-t-elle, me lançant la serviette.

« Merci, » dis-je, essorant mes cheveux. Elle marcha jusqu'à son armoire et sorti un t-shirt avant de me le lancer aussi. Je plissai le nez.

« C'est à Jacob ? »

Elle ricana. « Non, c'est le mien. Je l'ai acheté quand Alice, Rose et moi étions au dernier concert de Kings of Leon, » elle s'assit sur son lit alors qu'elle parlait, s'enroulant dans les draps.

Je me levais et retirai mon t-shirt trempé avant de m'essuyer et de mettre celui qu'elle m'avait donné. Quand je relevais les yeux, elle fixait mon torse avec sa bouche légèrement ouverte.

« Quoi ? » Je fronçai les sourcils, regardant plus bas.

Elle secoua la tête et détourna le regard, « Rien. »

Je me rassis dans la chaise, imaginant que c'était mieux de garder uns distance de sécurité pour l'instant.

« Tu voulais parler, alors parle, » dit-elle à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement après que je n'ai rien dit pendant un moment. J'essayai juste de la faire me regarder mais elle ne voulait pas, exactement comme à la maison plus tôt.

« Bien, » commençai-je, essayant de me rappeler la meilleure approche sur laquelle nous étions tout tombés d'accord. « Je…nous nous demandions tous pourquoi tu es parti plus tôt. »

« Oh, » elle déglutit. « C'est… Je, j'avais accepté de voir Jacob, c'est tout, » elle se triturait les mains, fixant ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à « Je vais quitter Jacob » ? » Après ce qu'Alice et les autres m'avaient expliqué cette après-midi je pense qu'en quelque sorte j'avais compris, mais je voulais voir si elle allait s'ouvrir à moi, juste un peu.

« J'ai changé d'avis. Pourquoi ça te préoccupe de toute façon ? » Dit-elle sèchement, en me regardant.

« Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi Bella. »

Elle se moqua, plissant les yeux vers moi. « Tu me connais depuis 3 jours Edward. »

« Je m'inquiète quand même, je…je t'aime Bella, » je la regardai, hésitant alors qu'elle expirait rageusement.

« Ne dit pas ça, » chuchota-t-elle, baissant la tête.

« Pourquoi pas ? » mes doigts tremblaient avec l'envie de l'atteindre et de la toucher. Ne me croyait-elle pas ?

« Parce que tu as une petite amie et que j'ai…Jacob, » siffla-t-elle. Je ne manquai pas de remarquer qu'elle avait hésité avant de dire Jacob.

« Non je n'en ai pas, et tu n'as pas Jacob, » fixai-je fermement. « Merde, d'où tiens-tu ça ? »

« Tu…je…quoi ? » bégaya-t-elle, me fixant avec de gros yeux. « Tu n'en as pas ? Alors qui est Tanya ? »

« Je grognais et enfonçant ma tête dans mes mains alors qu'elles étaient posées sur mes genoux. Putain Tanya. « Merde, comment as-tu entendu parler de Tanya ? » ça sorti étouffé.

« Qui est Tanya ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Euh, » hésitai-je. « C'est une fille du Texas. Je suis sorti une fois à un rendez vous avec elle l'année dernière. C'était l'une des plus difficiles expériences de ma vie. »

Son magnifique sourire apparu alors pendant qu'elle pouffait de rire.

« Où as-tu entendu ça ? »

Elle rougit, semblant soudainement embarrassée. « J'aivuçasurtonfacebookhiersoir, » dit-elle précipitamment.

« Quoi ? »

Elle soupira. « J'ai vu ça sur ton facebook hier soir, » la couleur sur ses joues et son cou foncèrent encore alors qu'elle parlait.

« Facebook ? » questionnai-je, haussant les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas été sur cette chose depuis plus d'un an. Je me suis seulement inscrit parce qu'Alice m'y a forcé, » merde, comment avait-elle réussi ça. Cette fille n'était même pas capable d'épeler le mot non.

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme dans la voix.

« Vraiment, » répondis-je, me levant de la chaise avec hésitation, retirant mes chaussures et m'asseyant près d'elle contre la tête de lit. « Donc maintenant, vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe entre toi et la situation Jacob ? » Je pris sa main, traçant doucement les veines à l'intérieur de son poignet avec mes doigts. « Tu ne devrais pas être avec lui, » ajoutai-je. « Il est dangereux. »

« Je sais, » chuchota-t-elle, regardant nos mains.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai juste, il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, » elle bailla.

« Je sais, mais il l'est depuis trop longtemps. Je ne veux pas te pousser Bella, mais tu devrais- »

« Je sais, » elle m'interrompit. « Je le ferais. »

« Quand ? » Elle bailla encore. « Je devrais y aller, nous pouvons parler de ça demain. »

« Non, » dit-elle, attrapant mon t-shirt. « Reste » _quoi ?_

« Bella, je ne pense pas que - »

« Reste, » dit-elle plus fermement.

« Okay, » dis-je, bougeant pour me lever du lit.

« Tu vas où ? » Elle fronça les sourcils et m'attira plus bas. « S'il te plait ne t'en va pas. »

« Je ne m'en vais pas, je vais juste m'asseoir - »

« Edward ne soit pas ridicule. Je suis parfaitement capable de partager mon lit avec toi, » je clignai rapidement des yeux. Elle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur mon torse, continuant de tenir le t-shirt. « C'est gentil » marmonna-t-elle alors que je passai mon bras autour de sa taille. « Bonne nuit Edward » soupira-t-elle.

« Dors bien Bella, » chuchotai-je et j'hésitai un peu avant d'embrasser son front.

* * *

**_J'ai le droit à une review? Je sais que je vous embête avec ça, mais j'aime que mon travail soit reconnu, et je dois dire que, même si je vois les gens m'ajouter dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes, je n'arrive pas à savoir si ses personnes apprécient vraiment. Enfin bref, je ne peux pas vous forcer ^^._**

**_Bisous. (Bouton vert?)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Un grand merci à Emy299 qui me corrige depuis maintenant trois chapitres. Désolée j'ai été longue à poster, mais je n'avais pas internet du tout hier, sinon le chapitre aurait été posté plus tôt._**

**_Enjoye._****

* * *

**

Edward POV.

Je me réveillai vers 5 heures du matin, Bella était toujours allongée sur mon torse. Elle semblait si paisible ; j'eus du mal à me libérer de son étreinte. J'aurai voulu rester si je n'étais pas si inquiet que son père ne me trouve ici. Aussi, j'étais sûr qu'il avait remarqué ma voiture l'autre jour et que s'il la voyait garée sur la rue, il aurait surement était capable de comprendre que 2 et 2 font 4. Je me glissai doucement d'en dessous d'elle et la recouvrai des draps pour qu'elle ne soit pas réveillée par le froid.

C'était quelque chose auquel je ne m'habituerai jamais. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais resté au Kansas quand Esmée et Carlisle m'avait proposé d'emménager ici avec eux. J'aimais que le temps soit chaud, en tout cas en été. A Forks, il ne faisait jamais chaud, jamais de soleil excepté pour quelques rares jours. Et même ceux-là n'étaient pas chaud, vraiment. Tout de même, si j'avais su que Bella allait venir ici… _C'est ça Cullen, parle de déménager pour une fille que tu connais à peine. _Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'avancer. Je voulais tout avec Bella…mariage, maison et éventuellement, des enfants. Parfois, je me demandais si j'avais vraiment 17ans. Aucun ado normal de 17 ans n'aimerait se marier et avoir des enfants. Bon, excepté Alice et Jasper bien sûr, mais ces deux là sont plutôt malades. Peut-être que c'est ça, peut-être que je suis fou, comme eux. Qui sait, je ne l'étais certainement pas. Ca restait bizarre. Jasper et Alice étaient ensemble depuis trois ans, je connaissais cette fille depuis trois jours.

Je restais debout et la regardai pendant un moment. J'étais choqué qu'elle ne voit pas combien elle était vraiment magnifique. Pas seulement son apparence mais sa personnalité et son âme et tout à propos d'elle. Elle était si douce et gentille avec tout le monde. Elle ne méritait pas tout ce qu'elle avait traversé à Pheonix, et puis venir ici pour être abusée par un abruti qui ne méritait même pas de respirer le même air qu'elle...

J'espérai qu'elle le quitte. Elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait, je la croyais. Bella me semblait être une personne vraiment honnête, les fois où elle avait essayé de mentir j'avais vu clair en elle, donc ça ne comptait pas du tout. Soudainement, je me rappelai ce qu'Alice m'avait dit à propos de Jacob sachant qu'elle avait été avec moi à Port Angeles. J'avais voulu lui demander la nuit dernière ; j'avais juste été pris avec…tout le reste. Mais nous avions besoin de parler ; il y avait tellement de chose dont je voulais parler avec elle et lui dire. Je voulais un endroit où il n'y aurait pas d'interruption, juste elle et moi, ensemble.

Je réfléchissais à ça pendant une minute avant que l'endroit parfait m'apparaisse en pensées. Bien sûr, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas pensé à ça plus tôt. C'était parfait. J'allais jusqu'à son bureau, cherchant une feuille et quelque chose pour écrire. Après en avoir trouvé une, j'écrivais un petit mot pour Bella.

_Bella_

_Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir avant que ton père ne se réveille, je suis sûr qu'il n'apprécierait pas de me trouver dans ta chambre. Je passe te prendre à 11 heures, il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer, et nous devons finir cette discussion._

_Je t'aime, Edward._

_P.S : Ton cerveau n'est pas __aussi__ créatif, j'espère que tu n'as pas passé la matinée entière à penser qu'hier soir était un rêve._

C'était bien, hein ? Je savais qu'elle penserait que c'était un rêve si elle ne trouvait pas une sorte de confirmation de ce qui était arrivé. Je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle penserait que tout cela était un rêve parce que personne ne viendrait jamais demander après elle en pleine nuit, elle était tellement prévisible. Stupide fille.

Je le posai près d'elle sur l'oreiller ; un endroit où j'étais sûr qu'elle le trouverait. Je me baissai et embrassai son front encore une fois avant de doucement me glisser dans le couloir et descendre les escaliers. Je ne prenais pas le temps de regarder autour, j'en aurai le temps plus tard, j'espérai. Je fermais la porte avec la clé cachée dans l'avant toit au-dessus de la porte. Une fois encore je devais remercier Alice. Dire que j'étais vraiment content de ne pas devoir descendre par l'arbre était le minimum.

Je pris mon temps en traversant la rue, espérant que les voisins du chef soient encore endormis. Je respirai profondément, savourant l'air matinal. Le ciel était, étonnement, libre de nuage et on pouvait voir le soleil se lever. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui serait l'un de ces rares jours de soleil. Ca serait parfait pour les activités d'aujourd'hui, en considérant toutes les choses. J'espérai seulement que Bella ne s'y opposerait pas.

Je passai le coin de la rue et poussai un énorme soupire de soulagement quand je vis la Volvo, indemne apparemment. J'avais de sérieux problèmes d'abandon hier soir mais aucun frappant me semblait-il. Je montai en voiture et démarrai l'engin. Je fonçai vers la maison d'Alice et Jasper, qui était à quelques minutes, ce qui me réjouissait. J'avais besoin de quelques heures supplémentaires de sommeil. Les rues étaient vides, pas une voiture ou une personne en vue. Aucune surprise réelle, c'était Forks. Je continuai de l'oublier, j'étais habitué à voir des gens partout et tu viens ici et tous les gens disparaissent. Je tournais dans la petite route privée menant à la maison. Elle était environ excentrée de 2 kilomètres de la ville, ils voulaient leur intimité. Compréhensible, les bonnes gens de Forks avaient toujours été trop indiscrets.

Je me garais dans l'allée devant le garage avant de claquer ma portière doucement et de marcher jusqu'à la maison. J'essayai d'être aussi silencieux que possible. Alice se réveillait toujours au plus petit bruit et je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur pour son interrogatoire pour l'instant.

« Edward ! » Je sautai et me retournai d'un bond. « Pourquoi étais-tu si silencieux ? Je t'ai à peine entendu, » gronda-t-elle, secouant la tête en désapprobation.

« Pardon ? » Questionnai-je, n'étant pas vraiment désolé. Je ne comprendrai jamais cette femme, elle était foutrement cinglée. Quelle personne saine d'esprit se lèverait à 5 heures, juste pour entendre ce qu'elle savait probablement déjà ?

« C'est bon Edward, » Alice sourit et se tourna vers le salon. Je grognai, calculant mes chances d'être capable de dormir un peu sans me battre avec son poing. Il n'y en avait aucune. « Tu viens ? » cria-t-elle depuis l'autre pièce.

Je rentrai et la trouvais déjà assise sur le canapé. Elle semblait parfaitement réveillée et heureuse, presque guillerette. Alice était Alice, toujours pleine d'engouement, rien à faire là-dessus. Je m'assis près d'elle, attend que l'interrogatoire commence. Quand ça n'arriva pas, je la regardai curieusement. Elle me fixait, me regardant de la tête aux pieds plusieurs fois avant que ses yeux ne se dirigent sur mon t-shirt. Elle hoqueta et sautilla, me pointant du doigt. Je pouvais entendre ses petits cris aigus longtemps avant qu'ils éclatent. Je ne l'arrêtai pas ; je ne gagnerai rien à le faire. Elle arrêta après quelques minutes et se rassit et continua de me fixer.

J'en devins finalement fatigué. « Tu veux déjà en parler ? » Demandai-je ennuyé. J'aurai mieux fait de ne pas le faire, réalisai-je plus tard.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Bien hein ? Tu lui à expliqué à propos de l'histoire de la petite amie ? Oh ! Que s'est-il passé avec Jacob ? Il ne l'a pas frappée hein ? Lui as-tu dit ? Pourquoi n'es-tu rentré à la maison que maintenant ? Es-ce que vous avez tu sais ? Pourquoi portes-tu le t-shirt que nous avons acheté quand on était au concert ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a crié dessus ? Tu l'as embrassée ! Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Allez Edward, ne reste pas juste assis là, raconte-moi ! Edward ! » C'est tout ce que je compris. Elle continua ainsi pendant encore 2 minutes avant de se taire. Je remarquai combien le « tu l'as embrassée » était une déclaration et pas une question. Comment elle savait ça je ne comprendrai jamais.

« Tu as fini ? » Demandai-je, et arquai un sourcil vers elle.

« Oh non, » répondit-elle. « Loin de là, mais j'ai besoin de quelques réponses avant de pouvoir en demander plus, » elle sourit et pencha sa tête sur le côté, ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

« Okay, » commençai-je, ne souhaitant pas vraiment lui donner des réponses mais comprenant qu'il valait mieux faire avec. « Ca s'est bien passé, elle était un peu surprise et vexée au début mais elle s'est calmée. Oui, je lui ai expliqué à propos de la petite amie, » elle était sur le point de m'interrompre mais je levai un doigt, lui signalant de se taire. Je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait demander. « Tu avais raison, elle pensait que c'était Tanya, » elle grimaça, le dégoût visible sur son visage. « Nous n'avons pas parlé beaucoup de ça, mais apparemment mon Facebook, » je fusillai Alice du regard « dit que je suis en couple avec Tanya. Et avant que tu demandes ; non je n'ai rien mis là-dessus. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé avec Jacob, j'ai genre oublié. Désolé, mais je n'ai vu aucun bleu ou marque sur elle, donc je suis quasiment sûr qu'il ne lui a rien fait. Je lui ai dit que je m'inquiétai pour elle et que je l'appréciai oui, si c'est ce que tu voulais dire. Je ne lui ai rien dit de ce dont nous avons discuté ou ce que tu as dit donc ne t'inquiète pas. Et bien sûr que non nous n'avons pas fais l'amour, pour qui me prends-tu ? » Elle leva les mains pour se défendre. « Je porte son t-shirt parce que le mien était trempé, c'est pour ça, rien d'autre. Elle a un peu crié, pas beaucoup. Oui je l'ai embrassé et non elle ne l'a pas fait. S'il y a plus s'il te plait éclaire moi car elle ne m'a rien dit de ce que tu m'as raconté, » je la regardai pendant qu'elle analysait la nouvelle information. Je pouvais littéralement entendre les roues tourner dans son cerveau.

« Tu l'as embrassée ! Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? » Je savais qu'elle allait retenir celle-là.

« Elle y a répondu, » dis-je, incertain de la manière de répondre.

Elle sembla choquée. « Elle l'a vraiment fait ? J'aurais pensé qu'elle te giflerait…oooh est-ce qu'elle l'a fait ? »

« Non…enfin oui…je ne sais pas, en quelque sorte ? »

« Que veux-tu dire par en quelque sorte ? Tu ne gifles pas quelqu'un en quelque sorte, soit tu les gifles soit tu ne le fais pas, maintenant raconte mec ! Mon Dieu, ce que tu peux être lent parfois, » est-ce qu'elle avait respiré au moins ?

« Jésus Christ. Elle a giflé ma main quand j'ai touché sa joue. Je ne sais même pas si ça compte, calme-toi femme ! » Elle me rendait aussi fou qu'elle, je pouvais le sentir.

« Ca dépend, c'était quand ? »

« Après que je l'ai embrassée et que j'ai écarté les cheveux de son visage ? »

« Oh oui, » elle rit. « Alors ça compte. »

« Woo – hoo, impressionnant, je peux aller me coucher maintenant ? » ma voix dégoulinait de sarcasme.

« Bien sûr idiot, tu dois me dire ce qui c'est passé après ça ! »

J'étais sur le point d'objecter mais je remarquais l'expression ferme sur son visage. Je soupirai de défaite. « Bien, tu veux que je te raconte toute l'histoire ? »

« OUI ! »

« Bien, mais je te donne seulementla version courte pour le moment, je garde le reste pour plus tard, vu que je suis seulement à moitié réveillé.

« Ouais, ouais, » marmonna-t-elle, impatiente.

« Je suis allé là-bas, j'ai grimpé à son arbre et j'ai tapé à sa fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Alors elle a ouvert sa fenêtre et j'ai sauté à l'intérieur. Elle a commencé à chuchoter – crier sur moi pour que je foute le camp. Donc je l'ai embrassée, » les yeux d'Alice s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour parler, donc je continuai rapidement avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire. « Après ça on a parlé pendant un moment et j'ai éclairé le problème de la petite amie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait quitter Jacob et ensuite nous nous sommes endormis. Fin, » je luttai pour garder les yeux ouvert.

« Allez Edward, donne moi des détails, juste quelque chose ? » elle souffla, faisant pendre sa lèvre inférieure. J'étais trop fatigué pour être affecté par ça.

« Je peux te le dire plus tard ? » mes yeux se fermèrent alors que je parlais.

« Edward, » quelqu'un secoua mon épaule.

« Alice, » gémis-je. « Sérieux, pas grand-chose est arrivé. Elle était fatiguée donc je l'ai couché, nous parlerons plus plus tard. »

« C'est franchement insultant, » mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et je vis Emmett devant moi, souriant comme l'idiot qu'il était.

« Em, putain qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Marmonnai-je en m'asseyant. « Il est cinq heures ou quelque chose bouffon. »

« Il est 10 heures abruti, » il tomba à coté de moi et alluma la télé. « Je ne sais pas qu'elle zone horaire vous avez dans votre pays du Texas mais ici, maintenant, il est 10 heures. »

« Quoi ? » Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi dans la cuisine. _Merde, il a raison. _« Le Kansas n'est pas un pays, » affirmai-je.

« Si ça l'est, » contredit-il.

« Non Emmett. »

« Si, Eddie. » je lui jetai un regard furieux. _Bordel je ne pouvais pas débattre de ça maintenant._

« Bien, le Kansas est un pays. »

« Donc, comment ça s'est passé ? » Il me regarda, attendant la suite. Comment s'est passé quoi ? _Oh oui._

« Bien, » marmonnai-je en baillant. Je me levai et m'étirai. « Mais je n'ai pas le temps maintenant, désolé. Je vais chercher Bella à 11 heures. J'ai besoin d'une douche et de préparer quelques trucs à l'avance, » je grimpai les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre où j'étais installé. Je pris une rapide douche avant d'aller, sans me presser, dans la cuisine où je trouvai Alice en train de danser.

« Salut, » chantonna-t-elle. Je jetai un œil à la friture dans la poêle qu'elle tenait ; de l'œuf, j'imagine.

« Tu en veux ? » Demanda-t-elle, me jetant un coup d'œil.

« Non merci, » répondis-je et tombai sur l'un des tabourets de bar.

« A quelle heure tu passes chercher Bella ? » le sourire sur son visage me disait qu'elle savait déjà. Est-ce qu'elle avait parlé à Bella ?

« 11 heures, » répondis-je alors qu'elle me tendait une pomme. « Merci m'man, » plaisantai-je, elle grimaça. « Donc tu as parlé à Bella ? »

« Nope, » elle appuya sur le p et se retourna vers la cuisinière.

« Alors comment sais-tu - »

« Je sais juste ces choses, » interrompit-elle, tapotant ses doigts sur son front. Le lutin médium serait mon nouveau surnom pour elle. « Tu es sûre qu'elle va trouver le mot que tu as laissé ? »

« Quoi ? Bordel, comment - »

« Comme je l'ai dit, » elle me coupa encore. « Je sais ces choses. Maintenant, où as-tu laissé le mot ? »

« Sur le lit, à côté d'elle, un peu en dessous de son oreiller, » elle claqua de la langue, désapprobatrice et agita son doigt vers moi. « Quoi ? » Demandai-je un peu offensé par le babysitting. Je n'avais pas 5 ans.

« Elle ne trouvera pas ça, » sa réponse était sûre d'elle.

« Tu - » me laissera-t-elle jamais finir une phrase ?

« Appelle-la. »

« Bien, » grognai-je, pêchant mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et l'ouvrant avant de réaliser que je n'avais pas son numéro. Je relevai les yeux, Alice était debout, gloussant.

« Tiens, » elle attrapa son téléphone et me le tendit. Je fis défiler le répertoire jusqu'au numéro de Bella et appuyai sur « appel ». Elle répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Coucou Alice, désolée mais je ne peux pas te parler pour l'instant. Edward vient me chercher bientôt et je viens juste de me réveiller, » je pouvais entendre qu'elle était en train de marcher.

« Prends ton temps Bella, j'ai tout mon temps, » murmurai-je, étouffant mon rire quand je l'entendis hoqueter.

« Edward, » alors j'entendis un grand « plouf » et des bruits éloignés.

« Bella ? » cela prit quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« Désolée, j'ai en quelque sorte laissé tomber le téléphone, » je ris.

« Ferme-la, » grogna-t-elle. Elle n'était clairement pas du matin. « Alors tu viens toujours à onze heures ? »

« Bien sûr, si tu as assez de temps pour être prête à temps ? »

« Ouais, pas de problème, » sa voix trembla un peu, elle semblait distraite.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demandai-je un peu inquiet.

« Oh…oui, je vais bien. J'ai juste…j'ai parlé à Jake et il est un peu, » elle marmonna un mot que je ne pouvais pas entendre « aujourd'hui », finit-elle.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demandai-je, ne la laissant pas s'échapper avec celle-là.

Elle soupira. « Il est juste un peu défoncé aujourd'hui, pas d'inquiétude, j'ai ça sous contrôle, » la colère colora mon visage et je pouvais sentir mes mains se fermer en poings de leur propre chef.

« Bella, tu lui as seulement parlé au téléphone hein ? Est-ce qu'il vient te voir ? »

« Quoi ? Non, enfin je ne pense pas. Il a marmonné quelque chose à propos de peut-être venir plus tard cependant, » elle semblait calculer.

« Je serai là dans 10 minutes, tu peux être prête d'ici là ? » demandai-je alors que je courrai hors de la cuisine et dans les escaliers pour prendre mes clés de voiture.

« Oui, » répondit-elle simplement alors que je descendais les escaliers et rentrai à nouveau dans la cuisine.

« Bien, je te vois vite. »

« Okay, bye, » j'arrêtai l'appel et rendis son téléphone à Alice et attrapai le mien.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Questionna-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu avais tort ; elle a trouvé le mot, » je me dirigeai vers la porte de derrière.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu stressé ? »

Je me retournai alors que j'attrapai la poignet de porte. « Apparemment Jacob est un peu défoncé aujourd'hui, » dis-je les dents serrées.

« C'est pas bon, » marmonna-t-elle. « Garde la juste en sécurité Edward, tu ne l'emmènes pas dans Forks hein ? »

« Je le ferai Alice et oui je l'emmène, mais c'est isolé. Personne ne connaît cet endroit, donc ne t'inquiète pas, » j'ouvris la porte et sortais.

« Tu l'amènes ici pour dîner ? » l'entendis-je crier.

« Bien sûr, on reviendra vers 4 – 5 heures, c'est bon ? »

« Bien, bonne journée ! » Je fermai la porte et me tournai, rencontrant Rosalie alors que je courrai vers ma voiture.

« C'est quoi l'urgence ? » elle arqua un sourcil.

« Jacob, » déclarai-je et sautai dans la voiture, accélérant rapidement sur la route.

* * *

**Encore le droit à une petite review? **

**Le chapitre 10 a été posté hier soir, je me met à la trad tout de suite (mais je suis pas mal occupée alors je pense pas poster avant 2 jours).**

**A très vite.**

Bisous


	10. Chapter 10

**_Je vous jure que si je ne vous aimez pas je ne traduirai pas aussi vite^^. En tout cas merci beaucoup à toutes, et pour une fois je tiens à faire un petit coucou aux revieweuses anonymes : laurie, samwinchesterboy, sophiebelier, yumi34, sophianne, Christelle, nini, madly, Mélie, Mrs Esmée Cullen, Yaya, Morganne, lili Cullen, , rondelli, AuDrey, colilie, lilie13, flap, eve.. (Ouahhh, ça fait du monde!!) Je vous remercie pour le temps depuis lequel vous lisez ma trad, et je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos review (mais je suis une flémarde^^)._**

**_Il y a peut-être encore des fautes mais dès qu'Emy299 aura corrigé, j'éditerai. Bisous (T/N: Voilu!! C'est relu et si vous trouvez encore des fautes ... ben désolée, je ne suis pas infallible lol)_**

**_Sur ce, Enjoy._**

* * *

Bella POV

« Bordel c'est quoi ça ? » Marmonnai-je dans mon oreiller. Bon Dieu, c'était si contrariant. J'ouvris les yeux et étais aveuglée par la lumière entrant par ma fenêtre. « Fenêtre » chuchotai-je. Je gémis et m'assis si vite que la tête me tourna. Je l'ignorai, analysant ma chambre des yeux. Elle était vide.

Je grognai et retombai sur mes oreillers. _Stupide cerveau imaginatif. _Bien sûr que c'était un rêve ; nous n'étions pas dans un conte de fée. Le prince charmant ne nous tournait pas autour et montait des arbres au milieu de la nuit. Et je n'étais certainement pas Cendrillon, ça c'était sûr.

Quand même, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rejeter mes couvertures et sortir du lit. J'allais jusqu'à la fenêtre et vérifiai le loquet. Il était mis, juste comme il l'avait toujours été. Je regardai dehors, le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait, pas un nuage en vue. C'était une chose rare, le soleil à Forks.

Je bougeai mes doigts sur le rebord de la fenêtre, d'avant en arrière, répétitivement. Ca avait été si réel ; je ne pouvais pas me complaire là-dessus. Comment pouvais-je avoir rêvé ça ? Je me rappelai chaque mot qui avait été dit, chaque moment et chaque contact. C'était comme si je pouvais sentir ses doigts sur ma joue maintenant.

Je secouai rapidement la tête. « Ridicule. » J'attrapai ma trousse de toilette et étais à ma porte quand je remarquai quelque chose dépassant de dessous mon oreiller. Je lâchai ce que j'avais dans les mains, qu'importe ce que c'était, et sautai pour l'attraper. Mauvais mouvement. Je finissais sur le sol après avoir atterri sur le lit mais rebondis à cause des ressorts dans le matelas. Je cherchai et tirai sur le papier, le dépliant rapidement. Ma respiration s'arrêta quand je remarquai l'écriture.

_Bella_

_Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir avant que ton père ne se réveille, je suis sûr qu'il n'apprécierait pas de me trouver dans ta chambre. Je passe te prendre à 11 heures, il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer, et nous devons finir cette discussion._

_Je t'aime, Edward._

_P.S : Ton cerveau n'est pas __aussi__ créatif, j'espère que tu n'as pas passé la matinée entière à penser qu'hier soir était un rêve._

Je laissai échapper un profond soupire et riais. Ca n'était pas un rêve. C'était vraiment arrivé. Edward Cullen avait vraiment escaladé mon arbre en pleine nuit, sauté à travers ma fenêtre et il m'avait embrassé. Tout ça en une nuit.

Je repensai à la nuit dernière, me rappelant tout ce qui était arrivé.

***

Je clignai rapidement des yeux avant d'écarter mes couvertures, de me lever et de marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je le fixai un long moment et il me fixait aussi. Je secouai la tête, ouvrai le loquet et ouvrai. Il sauta à l'intérieur avant que je ne puisse prononcer une syllabe.

Il était complètement mouillé, trempé. « Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » sifflai-je, m'écartant loin de lui. « Sors. »

« Non. »

« Edwa - » commençai-je mais m'arrêtai quand je le vis s'approcher de moi, une expression ferme sur le visage. Il parcouru la distance en deux grandes enjambées, et avant que je puisse réagir, plaça ses bras sur ma taille et attira mon corps rougi contre le sien. Il baissa la tête jusqu'à la mienne et appuya ses lèvres toujours aussi doucement contre les miennes. Je me statufiai pendant deux secondes et alors, avant que mon cerveau comprenne mes actions, enfonçai mes mains dans sa chevelure bronze, tirant doucement. Il traça ma lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, j'écartai mes lèvres et il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche. Un bas gémissement émergea de sa gorge, je rouvrais brusquement mes yeux, souriant comme une imbécile.

Je le fixai, choquée, incapable de former une phrase cohérente. Je pouvais sentir ma bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer, mais aucun son n'en échappait. Que faisait-il ? _Il ne pouvait pas juste…et maintenant il est debout comme à un putain de noël…c'est quoi le problème avec lui ? « _Qu – Que…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Je sonnai comme une complète retardée. _Secoue-toi Bella. _Je pouvais sentir la chaleur courir sur mes joues, et cette fois, ce n'était pas de gêne.

« Hmm, » murmura-t-il et alors il leva sa main pour éloigner une mèche de cheveux de ma joue. J'avais l'impression que ma peau était en feu sous son toucher, c'était léger comme une plume et si je n'avais pas vu sa main bouger de mes propres yeux, je ne l'aurai probablement pas remarqué. Quand il laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur ma joue et juste me fixer, avec une expression amusée sur le visage, je sorti de ça.

« Tu…tu ne peux pas juste venir et embrasser les gens. » Sifflai-je et écartai au loin sa main, remarquant combien la sensation de brulure disparaissait aussi. Je reculai d'un petit pas et plaçais mes mains sur mes hanches, le fusillant du regard. Bordel qui pensait-il être de toute façon ? Aimait-il avoir des copines à travers le monde ou quoi ?

« Mais tu n'es pas les gens. » Affirma-t-il nonchalamment. Merci, très gentil de ta part. Qu'étais-je, quelque chose qu'on utilise et qu'on laisse ou quoi ?

Je grognai et roulai des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici exactement Edward ? C'est le milieu de la nuit pour l'amour de Dieu. »

« A part t'embrasser ? » plaisanta-t-il, un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage.

« Edward » grognai-je, cherchant dans ma chambre pour quelque chose à lui jeter dessus.

« J'ai besoin de te parler » répondit-il rapidement alors qu'il regardait autour de la chambre. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ma bibliothèque pendant un moment, je pouvais voir ses lèvres former les noms de certains titres.

« A propos de quoi » dis-je sèchement, mes yeux se rétrécissant sur lui quand il tourna de nouveau sa tête vers moi. « Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre le matin » il me stressait « en plus, je n'ai pas envie de te parler » ajoutai-je après coup. Je ne le voulais pas, je voulais qu'il foute le camp de ma chambre pour que je puisse retourner dormir.

« A propos de ce que tu as dit plus tôt, » _merde._ « Et non, je ne pouvais pas attendre le matin, » bien sûr que tu ne pouvais pas, égoïste, auto-suffisant fils de… Non ça ne marcherait pas, sa mère était actuellement vraiment adorable. « C'est très mal, mais tu n'as pas besoin de parler. Ne t'en fais pas ; je vais faire toute la conversation » bien sûr qu'il le ferait. « Tu voudrais bien juste m'écouter Bella ? » supplia-t-il, sa lèvre inférieure pendant dans une moue attrayante.

Je voulais vraiment lui crier de foutre le camp de ma chambre mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas quand il me regardait ainsi. Je le regardais rapidement, juste quand un frisson parcourut son corps. « Bien, attend ici. Je vais te chercher une serviette, tu es en train de tremper mon tapis » la vérité était que je ne voulais pas qu'il ait froid mais je n'allais pas lui dire ça. J'allais à la salle de bain et piochai la plus grande serviette que je pouvais trouver.

« Tiens » je lui lançais la serviette après avoir fermé la porte derrière moi. Il s'était assis dans mon vieux rocking chair ; je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes lèvres de trembler doucement à cette vue. Il attrapa la serviette et commença à essorer ses cheveux alors que j'allais à mon armoire pour voir si j'avais toujours le t-shirt qu'Alice m'avait ordonné d'acheter à notre dernier concert. Je le trouvais dans le fond de mon armoire, il était simple ; noir avec le nom du groupe sur la poitrine. Je le lui lançai aussi. Il plissa le nez de cette adorable façon.

« C'est à Jacob ? » Questionna-t-il.

Je ris. « Non, c'est le mien. Je l'ai acheté quand Alice, Rose et moi étions au dernier concert de Kings of Leon » je m'assis contre la tête de lit et remontai les draps sur ma peau alors que je frissonnai.

Il se leva et ôta son t-shirt mouillé. Alors qu'il passait le t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fixer son torse **(note** : **Perso, j'en ferai autant à sa place lol. R/N: Moi aussi pfiou!)**. _Jésus, enfoiré de Christ, combien d'heures par jour ce mec passe-t-il au gymnase ? _Son torse était parfaitement musclé, tout parfait.

« Quoi ? » Je relevais brusquement mes yeux sur son visage.

« Rien, » marmonnai-je, rougissant et évitant son regard. Je devais vraiment arrêter de le reluquer, en tout cas, arrêter de me faire surprendre à le faire.

Il s'assit et me regarda juste intensément. Après un moment je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

« Tu voulais parler, alors parle » chuchotai-je, me sentant soudainement vulnérable sous son regard.

« Bien » il s'arrêta pendant une minute. « Je…nous nous demandions tous pourquoi tu es parti plus tôt » dit-il, se voix calme et posée.

« Oh » je savais que ça allait venir mais quand même…je n'avais pas envie de parler de Jacob avec Edward. « C'est… Je, j'avais accepté de voir Jacob, c'est tout, » je triturai mes mains et fixai mes genoux. J'espérai qu'il ne voudrait pas continuer avec les explications, mais je savais qu'il le ferait à cause de mon manque de contenance au restaurant la veille.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à « Je vais quitter Jacob » ? » Et voilà, on y était.

« J'ai changé d'avis. Pourquoi ça te préoccupe de toute façon ? » Dis-je sèchement et je relevais les yeux. Il ne semblait pas énervé comment je l'aurai pensé, plus…je ne sais pas, je ne pouvais pas identifier ça.

« Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi Bella » je me moquai.

« Tu me connais depuis 3 jours Edward » je ne disais pas qu'on ne peut pas s'intéresser aussi vite à une personne, c'était juste qu'il était Edward et que j'étais, eh bien, moi. Donc l'idée dans sa totalité était folle.

« Je m'inquiète quand même, je…je t'apprécie Bella » j'hoquetai et fermai brièvement les yeux. A quoi jouait-il ?

« Ne dis pas ça, » dis-je, étouffant.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Son expression montrait une blessure. Souffrait-il de quelque chose ? Etait-il fou ?

« Parce que, » je travaillai dur pour garder ma voix calme. « Tu as une petite amie et que j'ai…Jacob, » _Sainte merde_,_ Jacob. J'ai embrassé Edward. Oh non, ça n'est pas bon. _

« Non je n'en ai pas, et tu n'as pas Jacob, » déclara-t-il fermement. Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il savait de moi ne voulant pas Jacob ? Il n'avait – attend, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Il n'a pas de petite amie ? Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Mentait-il ? Non, son visage était honnête ; s'il mentait, il était sérieusement bon à ça.

« Merde, d'où tiens-tu ça ? »

« Tu…je…quoi ? » Il n'avait pas de copine ? « Tu n'en as pas ? Alors qui est Tanya ? »

Il grogna et mit sa tête entre ses mains. « « Merde, comment as-tu entendu parler de Tanya ? »

Mon visage s'écroula. « Qui est Tanya ? » dis-je sèchement, énervée. Ne pouvait-il pas le dire ?

« Euh… C'est une fille du Texas. Je suis sorti une fois à un rendez vous avec elle l'année dernière. C'était l'une des plus difficiles expériences de ma vie. »

Je devais rire à ça. Relevant les yeux vers lui et remarquant sa grimace, je devais le croire.

« Où as-tu entendu ça ? »

Oh, oh. « J'aivuçasurtonfacebookhiersoir » je fis sortir rapidement les mots, espérant qu'il n'insisterait pas sur la question.

« Quoi ? »

Je poussai un grognement mi- soupire. « J'ai vu ça sur ton Facebook hier soir. » J'étais sûr de ressembler à une tomate à présent. Je sentais que mes joues étaient en feux.

« Facebook ? » il arqua un sourcil. J'acquiesçai seulement et baissai vivement la tête, trop embarrassée pour le regarder. La prochaine question serait probablement à propos de mes investigations. « Je n'ai pas été sur ce truc depuis plus d'un an. Je me suis inscrit seulement parce qu'Alice m'y a forcé. »

« Vraiment ? » Demandai-je, incapable de retenir l'enthousiasme dans ma voix.

« Vraiment, » cita-t-il. Je regardai alors qu'il se levait de la chaise et venait lentement jusqu'au lit où il retira ses chaussures et s'assit à côté de moi.

« Donc maintenant, vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe entre toi et la situation Jacob ? » Je m'étouffai quand il prit ma main et qu'il commença à tracer les veines sur mon poignet. « Tu ne devrais pas être avec lui. » Je retournai mon regard sur son visage. Ses lèvres étaient en une mince ligne. « Il est dangereux. »

« Je sais, » chuchotai-je et regardai plus bas.

« Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai juste, il n'a pas toujours été comme ça - » mon explication fut interrompu par mon bâillement.

« Je sais, mais il l'est depuis trop longtemps. Je ne veux pas te pousser Bella, mais tu devrais- »

« Je sais, » l'interrompis-je. « Je le ferai. » Je pouvais sentir mes paupières devenir lourdes.

« Quand ?... Je devrais y aller, » dit-il quand je baillai encore.

Quoi ? « Non » criai-je et attrapai son t-shirt ? « Reste. » Je fermai les yeux.

« Bella, je ne pense pas que - »

« Reste, » affirmai-je fermement.

« Okay, » répondit-il. J'ouvris les yeux quand je le sentis bouger.

« Où vas-tu ? » je fronçais les sourcils et l'attirai plus bas. « S'il te plait ne t'en va pas. »

« Je ne m'en vais pas, je vais juste m'asseoir - » est-ce qu'il se moquait de moi ?

« Edward ne soit pas ridicule. Je suis parfaitement capable de partager mon lit avec toi. » Je me rallongeai et, après avoir trouvé mon oreiller très confortable, décidai de laisser ma tête sur son torse. . « C'est gentil, » marmonnai-je et je le senti passer ses bras autour de ma taille. « Bonne nuit Edward. »

« Dors bien Bella, » chuchota-t-il, et alors, je sentis ses lèvres me donner un léger baiser sur le front. La dernière chose que je me rappelai avant de m'endormir était le fredonnement d'Edward.

« Ow ! » criai-je alors que je cognai mon oreille contre l'encadrement de la porte. J'avais genre oscillé jusqu'au lit et m'étais affalée, massant mon pied. Je jetai un œil à l'heure et sautai à nouveau sur mes pieds. 10 :30. _Merde. _J'attrapai ma trousse de toilette de sur le sol et étais presque à la salle de bain quand mon téléphone sonna.

« Allo ? » répondis-je sans m'embêter à regarder l'appelant, c'était probablement Alice.

« Salut Bells ! Quoi de beau ? » Je m'arrêtai sur place alors que j'entendais la voix de Jacob à l'autre bout du fil.

« hum… » J'essayai de me reprendre. « Pas grand-chose, je viens de me lever. »

« Tu veux de la compagnie ? » sa respiration était superficielle et son discours un peu indistinct.

Je grognai presque. Quelle belle promesse, je soupirai et continuai vers la salle de bain. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jake ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, je suis jussssst avec Sam et Paul un peu, tu sais… » Dit-il en trainant.

« Non, je ne sais pas et je ne pense pas que je le veuille, » répondis-je, essayant de rester calme.

« Hey bébé, c'est quoi le problème ?"

« Le problème c'est que tu as dit que tu allais arrêter cette merde ! » Sifflai-je, mon tempérament prenant le dessus.

« Biiiiien, » il fit se prolonger le mot. « Je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme donc j'ai senti le besoin pour du sucre brun. »

« Jacob, je jure devant Dieu que je – »

« Ecoute bébé, je dois y aller. Mais je viens bientôt d'accord ? Je t'aime »

« Non Jake ! » Il avait déjà raccorché.

« Merde ! » Je m'appuyai contre le lavabo, essayant de me calmer. Il ne pouvait pas venir ici maintenant. S'il le faisait, j'avais besoin d'appeler Edward et lui dire de ne pas venir.

Je grognai et me frottai le visage, me retournant vers le miroir. Mon visage était rouge mais les ombres sous mes yeux s'étaient un peu atténuées. Je sursautai lorsque mon téléphone sonna à nouveau.

« Jésus, » marmonnai-je et vérifiai l'appelant : Alice.

« Coucou Alice, » je jetai un regard à l'heure. « Désolée mais je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. Edward vient me chercher bientôt et je viens juste de me lever, » j'attrapai ma brosse à dent et appliquait un peu de dentifrice alors que je parlai.

« Prends ton temps Bella, j'ai tout mon temps. »

« Edward, » haletai-je et lâchai le téléphone dans le lavabo.

« Merde, » je fis tomber mon shampooing en me dépêchant d'arrêter l'eau – ça commençait à couler sur le sol.

« Bella ? »

J'attrapais le téléphone et essayai de l'essuyer un peu sur une serviette.

« Désolée, j'ai genre lâché le téléphone. » Bordel, pourquoi appelait-il du téléphone d'Alice ?

Il ricana.

« Ferme-la, » grommelai-je et regardai par la fenêtre. « Alors tu viens toujours à onze heures ? » Demandai-je en me baissant pour essayer de sauver le reste de mon shampooing.

« Bien sûr, si tu as assez de temps pour être prête d'ici là. » Je sursautai en pensant entendre une voiture approcher.

« Ouai, pas de problème, » j'essayai de garder ma voix aussi calme que possible.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il semblait inquiet.

« Oh, oui je vais bien. J'ai juste… » Je fis une pause, je n'étais pas sûr de devoir lui en parler ou pas. « J'ai parlé à Jacob et il est un peu défoncé - » le mot était à peine audible – « aujourd'hui, » finissais-je alors que je lançai la bouteille vide dans la poubelle.

« C'était quoi ça ? » questionna-t-il. Je soupirai.

« Il était juste un peu défoncé, pas d'inquiétude. J'ai ça sous contrôle, » je rouvrais l'arrivée d'eau et commençai à me brosser les dents.

« Bella, tu lui as seulement parlé au téléphone hein ? Est-ce qu'il vient te voir ? » Sa voix était tendue et je pouvais presque voir son regard.

« Quoi ? Non, enfin je ne pense pas. Il a marmonné quelque chose à propos de peut-être venir plus tard cependant, » Il avait dit bientôt. Je n'étais cependant pas sûre de ce qu'il entendait par bientôt.

« Je serai la dans 10 minutes, tu peux être prête d'ici là ? »

« Oui, » répondis-je simplement, sans m'embêter à argumenter avec lui.

« Bien, je te vois vite. »

« Okay, bye. » Je raccrochai et finissais de nettoyer avant de descendre. J'attrapai un bol et mes céréales dans la cuisine et m'affalai sur une chaise près de la petite table.

J'avais mal à la tête et il n'était pas encore midi. Je ne pouvais pas croire dans quoi je m'étais fourrée. Merde qu'est-ce que je pouvais être stupide ! A quoi je pensai ?

J'avais deux gigantesques problèmes maintenant. Numéro un Jacob. Numéro deux Edward.

J'aimai beaucoup Jacob, je ne savais juste plus de quelle manière. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward traverse ma fenêtre hier soir j'étais sûre de l'aimer. Les doutes que j'avais eu après samedi avaient complètement disparus après que nous ayons passé la soirée ensemble à Port Angeles. Et quand il m'avait promis qu'il arrêterait la drogue. Il avait promis et il n'avait même pas tenu une journée. Il ne s'était pas passé plus de 15 heures et il avait déjà craqué. N'avait-il aucune volonté ? De toute façon, avais-je droit de le juger ? Je lui avais promis de rester éloignée d'Edward et je ne l'avais pas fait. Donc apparemment, aucun de nous ne pouvais tenir ses promesses.

Pouah, des promesses.

J'avais promis à Edward que j'allais rompre avec Jacob. J'avais juste agit sur un coup de tête. Quand je suis avec Edward je ne ressens juste aucun amour pour Jacob. Donc quand il m'avait demandé hier soir j'avais juste… Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour aujourd'hui ou ce qu'il attendait de moi, et à présent, ça me tuait de ne pas savoir ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

C'était entièrement ma faute bien sûr. J'aurai pu mieux faire que m'impliquer avec Edward alors que j'étais encore avec Jacob. Mais c'était un peu tard pour ça maintenant, non ? Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Non, c'était un mensonge. Je savais ce que je voulais, je pensais juste que je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller avec ça.

Hier soir, j'avais compris que je n'aimais pas vraiment Jake, c'était juste mon imagination. Mais je ne pouvais pas le quitter. Je voulais le faire, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ce qu'Edward avait dit la nuit dernière était vrai ; Jake était dangereux. Et si je le quittais il frapperait quelqu'un. Si j'étais ce quelqu'un je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Je m'étais débrouillée avec les maltraitances de Jacob depuis longtemps. Ca n'était pas une grosse affaire. Mais ça n'était pas moi après qu'il en aurait. Il penserait immédiatement que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Edward. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser être frappé à cause de moi. Je ne pouvais pas.

« Bonjour, » il sourit et se pencha pour embrasser mes joues. Je retins mon souffle alors que ses lèvres s'attardaient et qu'il inspirait profondément. « Tu sens si bon, » murmura-t-il et il se recula.

Je rougis et mordais ma lèvre inférieure. Il rit et prit ma main, nous menant vers sa voiture. Il ouvrit la portière passagère et la tint ouverte pour moi, et j'essayai, avec autant de grâce que je le pouvais, de monter dedans. Ca se passa aussi bien que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Je trébuchais juste avant d'atteindre la porte et Edward me rattrapa juste avant que je ne fasse une très inconfortable rencontre avec la chaussée. « Merci, » couinai-je, et poussai un soupir de soulagement. Il ria juste et secoua doucement la tête.

« Que vais-je faire de toi ? » murmura-t-il dans un souffle alors qu'il me guidait jusqu'à mon siège et m'attacha avant de claquer doucement la portière. Il contourna la voiture – j'étais un peu stupéfaite de voir combien il était gracieux – et il se glissa sur son propre siège. Il démarra la voiture, la mit dans l'allée et sortit sur la route.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demandai-je curieuse quand il se dirigea vers l'autoroute.

« Un endroit où nous pouvons être seuls, » dit-il simplement, me regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Et où cela peut-il être ? » mes nerfs commençaient à prendre le dessus.

« Tu verras, » répondit-il et se tourna vers moi, le coin de sa bouche trembla légèrement.

« Edward, » gémis-je.

Il rit et secoua encore la tête. « Je ne te le dirai pas Bella, tu as juste à attendre et voir. »

« Ce qui veut dire, » je fis la moue, faisant ressortir ma lèvre inférieure. Ca ne marcha pas, car il rit seulement plus fort, et retourna la tête vers la route. « Je n'aime pas les surprises, » je le fusillai du regard mais il m'ignora. « Je n'irai pas, » essayai-je.

« Oh ? » questionna-t-il, me regardant à nouveau, les sourcils arqués. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment, » répétai-je significativement, croyant que ma tentative aller marcher

« Bien, vu qu'apparemment tu n'as pas encore remarqué, tu es dans ma voiture, à une vitesse de, » il regarda le compteur « cent kilomètres heure, » je regardai plus bas, alarmée. Est-ce qu'il essayait de nous tuer ? « Et tu ne vas pas sortir, » pour souligner son point il ferma les portes avec un grand « click ». « Maintenant, que faisais-tu ? »

« Ferme-là Sherlock, » sifflai-je, ennuyé et je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. « Quand es-tu parti ? » demandai-je après une minute, incapable de garder ma gueule fermée.

Il fronça les sourcils à mon soudain changement d'humeur. « Un peu après 5 heures, je suis désolé mais j'ai pensé que ton père n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié. »

« Non, c'est bon. Je comprends, ça m'a juste pris du temps pour trouver ton mot, » admis-je alors que je nouai et dénouai mes doigts.

« Alors tu l'as fait ? »

« J'ai fais quoi ? »

« Laisser ton imagination courir. » Je devins écarlate et regardai loin de son visage.

« Je prendrai ça comme un oui, » ricana-t-il.

« Ouais, ouais, très drôle. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ressemblais plus à un rêve qu'à la réalité. » Aussitôt que les mots sortirent de ma bouche j'aurais voulu les reprendre.

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil furtif, et fus surprise par l'expression sur son visage. C'était un mélange de douleur et encore une fois de quelque émotion que je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

« Je pourrai dire la même chose de toi, » dit-il alors que nous tournions dans une vieille route boueuse.

Je reniflai. « Ouais c'est ça, » marmonnai-je dans un souffle.

« Tu ne te vois pas clairement tu sais, » affirma-t-il sûr de lui.

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Non, tu ne le vois pas, » insista-t-il comme je ne disais rien.

« Ahh ! » Il s'arrêta à la fin de la route et sauta hors de la voiture avant que je ne puisse cligner des yeux. Il était à mes côtés avant que je ne puisse cligner deux fois des yeux. Alors que je sortais, je remarquai que nous étions entourés pas des arbres et rien d'autre. Quelque chose vit le jour en moi et je palis. « Tu m'emmène randonner ? » ma voix monta d'une octave et sonna plus comme un couinement.

« Oui, est-ce que c'est un problème ? »

* * *

**_J'ai le droit à une review avec ce ultra, méga, giga long chapitre? *Yeux de chat poté avec la moue d'Alice.*_**

**_Bisous._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Salut les filles le chapitre était prêt depuis hier, mais fanfiction bugait un max donc je n'ai rien pu poster avant aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est moins long que d'habitude mais l'auteur a été occupée. Elle a quand même précisé que le prochain serait plus long._**

**_Bisous. Enjoy._**

* * *

Edward POV.

Je fus chez Bella en moins de 5 minutes.

Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun signe de Jacob nulle part. Je pris deux minutes pour me calmer avant de traverser et aller frapper à la porte. Je balançais mon poids d'un pied à l'autre alors que j'attendais.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me manquait autant. Je l'avais vu il y avait moins de 6 heures. Mais j'avais l'impression que chaque heure, minute et seconde sans Bella était juste vide. Quand je n'étais pas avec elle tout ce que je pouvais faire était me demander ce qu'elle faisait, si elle était avec Jacob, si elle était en sécurité. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme cela pendant des heures. Les questions sans réponses étaient douloureuses, presque insupportables. Etait-il possible de se soucier autant pour quelqu'un dans un aussi court lapse de temps ? Cela donnait l'impression que j'avais toujours attendu cette fille pour toujours et même, je ne savais pas que je l'avais cherché.

J'étais sorti de mes pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit et révéla la fille de mes obsessions.

Elle m'offrit un radieux sourire, attrapa ses clés et sortit. Alors qu'elle se tournait pour verrouiller la porte, je remarquai qu'elle était habillée simplement : jeans, un sweater à capuche et des tennis. Ca tombait plutôt bien au vu de mes plans. Elle se tourna et me regarda timidement.

« Bonjour. » je souris et me baissai pour embrasser sa joue. Je laissai mes lèvres s'attarder un petit peu sur sa peau alors que je respirai son parfum. « Tu sens si bon » murmurai involontairement.

Elle rougit et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Je ris et pris sa main alors que je nous dirigeai vers la voiture. Bien évidement elle trébucha juste alors qu'elle allait monter en voiture. Je l'attrapai par la taille avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

« Merci. » Elle rougit encore, la couleur de ses joues et de son cou devenant cramoisi foncé.

« Que vais-je faire de toi ? » je me parlais plus à moi-même. Je la guidai jusqu'à son siège et l'attachai avant d'aller jusqu'au siège conducteur ! Je n'en avais vraiment rien à faire.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle alors que je démarrai la voiture et conduisai en direction de l'autoroute.

Je la regardai, elle semblait simplement curieuse. Je pouvais le lui dire, mais il était plus simple de le lui montrer. « Un endroit où nous pourrons être seuls, » déclarai-je simplement et regardai à nouveau la route.

« Et où cela peut-il être ? » elle semblait nerveuse.

Je me tournai encore vers elle. Elle était presque en train de mâcher sa lèvre inférieure. Je réprimais un rire. « Tu verras. »

« Edward, » gémit-elle, faisant pendre sa lèvre inférieure et de grands yeux de biche.

Je devais rire à cela, elle était si mignonne. Je riais encore plus fort et secouai la tête avant de retourner mon attention sur la route. « Je n'aime pas les surprises. » Je pouvais dire que la moue s'était changé un en air renfrogné. « Je n'irai pas. »

« Oh ? » dis-je surpris. Levant les sourcils, je la regardai. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment, » cita-t-elle et me regarda en plissant les yeux.

« Bien, vu qu'apparemment tu n'as pas encore remarqué, tu es dans ma voiture, à une vitesse de, » je regardai le compteur « cent kilomètres heure. » Elle regarda plus bas avec une expression choquée, qui devint plus prononcée une fois que je l'eus remarqué. Je ralentissais un peu.

« Et tu ne vas pas sortir, » ajoutai-je. Pour accentuer ma remarque, je verrouillai les portières. « Maintenant, que faisais-tu ? » plaisantai-je.

Bella se fâcha et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Ferme-là Sherlock. » Elle se tourna pour regarder furieusement par la fenêtre.

Je riais silencieusement pour moi-même et me retournai une fois de plus vers la route.

Le « je n'aime pas les surprises » allait devenir un problème si aujourd'hui se déroulait comme je le voulais. Encore une fois, je pouvais, avec de l'optimisme, tourner ça à mon avantage. Elle n'avait connue que des mauvaises ; tout ce dont elle avait besoin était quelques unes qui lui correspondaient mieux.

« Quand es-tu parti ? » Si je n'avais pas vu ses lèvres bouger je n'aurais pas voulu croire que c'était elle qui avait actuellement parlé. Je pensai que j'allais avoir le droit à la punition du silence pour le reste de la route. Encore une fois, Bella n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier. Elle était une créature particulière. Elle ne disait ou ne faisait jamais ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« Un peu après 5 heures, je suis désolée mais j'ai pensé que ton père n'aurait pas été ravi. » J'arquai un sourcil dans sa direction, essayant de comprendre ce à quoi elle était en train de penser.

« Non, c'est bon. Je comprends. Ca m'a juste pris un peu de temps pour trouver ton mot. »

« Alors tu l'as fait ? »

« J'ai fais quoi ? »

« Laisser ton imagination courir. » Sa peau se fonça en une nuance de rose foncé. Le rougissement sur son visage lui allait toujours très bien. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était une aussi mauvaise menteuse.

« Je prendrai ça pour un oui. » je riais doucement.

« Ouais, ouais, très drôle. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ressemblais plus à un rêve qu'à la réalité. »

Je sentis les affres du malaise. Mes mains serrèrent le volant alors que les souvenirs me revenaient. Je serrai les dents et essayai de me recomposer. « Je pourrai dire la même chose de toi. » Je me retournai vers la vieille route boueuse sur laquelle j'avais conduit la première fois 3 ans plus tôt quand j'avais « emprunté » la voiture de Carlisle.

« Ouais, c'est ça, » c'était à peine audible.

« Tu ne te vois pas clairement tu sais, » déclarai-je. Elle me fixa, un sourcil levé. « Non, tu ne le vois pas, » insistai-je.

« Ahh, » elle renifla juste au moment ou j'arrêtai la voiture à la fin de la route. Je bondis hors de la voiture et allai ouvrir la portière avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire elle-même. C'était quelque chose que j'avais remarqué quand nous étions à Port Angeles. Elle ouvrait toujours la portière elle-même. Ca me vexait. Mais avec Jacob étant son petit ami et tout, il fallait s'y attendre.

Elle sortit et regarda autour. Je me tournai pour trouver le bon endroit alors qu'elle observait les alentours.

« Tu m'emmènes randonner ? » Sa voix monta d'une octave alors qu'elle parlait.

« Oui, est-ce que ça pose un problème ? » Je me retournai pour la regarder. L'expression sur son visage était pure horreur. Son teint était pale – plus pale que d'habitude – et ses yeux étaient agrandis par le choc. « Bella ? »

Ses yeux bougèrent jusqu'à mon visage. « Oui ? » couina-t-elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Ca n'est vraiment pas long 5 kilomètres environ, » dis-je en encouragement. Ca sembla avoir l'effet opposé. Elle pâlit encore plus et je vis ses lèvres former les mots « 5 kilomètres » alors qu'elle clignait rapidement des yeux. « Peut-être devrions-nous juste rentrer ? »

« Quoi ? » Elle fixa ses yeux sur moi. « Non, non c'est juste que je ne suis pas une bonne marcheuse. Je ne peux pas randonner du tout. Tu sais – » elle se pointa elle-même du doigt –« catastrophe ambulante. » Je grognai à sa mauvaise blague.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisserai pas te tuer. » Je lui lançai un petit sourire. Elle répondit avec un petit sourire mais elle semblait toujours inquiète. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rentrer ? » Je ne voulais pas la pousser à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise de faire.

« Affirmatif. » Elle retira son sweatshirt, révélant ses minces bras dans une camisole bleue foncée. C'était une couleur similaire à la robe qu'elle portait au mariage. Cela faisait ressembler sa peau à un blanc crémeux. Je détournais rapidement mon regard. « Si tu veux aller là bas avant que la nuit tombe tu ferrais mieux de commencer à me montrer la route, » dit-elle et elle commença à marcher vers le sentier.

« Euh Bella. » Hésitai-je, incertain de comment jeter de l'huile sur le feu. « Nous n'allons pas par là. »

Elle s'arrêta, se tourna et regarda autour de nous. « Que veux-tu dire ? C'est le seul sentier que je peux voir. » Elle arqua l'un de ses sourcils parfaitement sculpté vers moi.

Je déglutis et regardai par terre. « Bien…nous ne prenons pas ce sentier, » je la regardai rapidement et vis son visage tomber. « Je ne te laisserai pas te perdre, » promis-je, espérant que ça la calmer. Ca ne le fit pas.

« Es-tu en train de me dire que tu veux que je fasse 5 kilomètres dans la forêt avec toi sans sentier ? » Je pouvais dire qu'elle essayait de ne pas gifler.

« Exactement, » j'essayai de supprimer mon sourire.

« Nan euh, aucune chance, ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que c'est un no mans land, voilà pourquoi. Donc sans ton costume de Tarzan, il n'y a aucune chance au monde pour que j'aille par là. »

« Je sais exactement où nous allons. Crois-moi. »

« Mais – »

« S'il te plait Bella, juste crois-moi ? » Je lui tendais ma main.

« Bien, » elle prit ma main. « Ouvre la route Tarzan. »

Je pensais qu'elle avait ses inquiétudes inutiles après un moment. Ca se passa doucement excepté pour quelques petits incidents. Je l'attrapai chaque fois qu'elle faisait un faux pas et trébuchait, donc elle n'était pas tombée.

Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup pendant la marche. Elle semblait en pleines réflexions et j'étais en plein dans les miennes. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'allais lui dire maintenant. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais lui dire, mais j'avais peur de l'effrayer et la faire fuir. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de quand, mais pendant les deux dernières heures j'avais une sorte de fête intérieure. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi je m'inquiétai autant pour elle, pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit avec Jacob, pourquoi je voulais être avec elle tout le temps et pourquoi chaque moment avec elle était un tourment. Je comprenais pourquoi j'aimais tout en elle, son visage, son rire, son odeur. Je n'aimais pas juste tout en elle, j'aimais tout ce qui se rapportait à elle. J'étais amoureux d'elle. Je _l'aimais_**. **J'aimais Bella. J'aimais Isabella Marie Swan. Moi, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, aimais Isabella Marie Swan.

J'avais ris quand Emmett et Jasper avaient clamé aimer Rose et Alice après juste deux semaines. Et regardez moi maintenant, je suis follement amoureux d'une fille que je ne connais même pas depuis une semaine, et pourtant j'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours.

Je voulais le lui dire, chaque os de mon corps me faisait souffrir pour que le lui dise. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle était toujours avec Jacob. Et même si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle se souciait visiblement pour lui. Je devais attendre jusqu'à ce que ce soit libéré pour lui, libéré de lui. Je savais qu'elle le ferait vite. Mais quand verrait-elle qu'elle me voulait moi ? Etait-elle au moins prête pour une autre relation ?

Je savais que c'était impossible qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi. Mais –

« Est-ce que nous y sommes ? » La voix de Bella interrompit ma bataille intérieure. Je la regardai. Elle avait noué son sweater autour de sa taille et remonté les jambes de son jean jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses cheveux – qui flottaient librement avant – avaient été attachés en un chignon lâche. Son visage était rougit par la chaleur et un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Je regardai ma montre. « Environ dix minutes, » je souriais. Nous marchions déjà depuis deux heures. Habituellement, ça ne prenait pas autant de temps. Mais ça faisait un moment que j'étais venu ici. Et Bella n'avait pas menti quand elle disait qu'elle n'était pas une bonne marcheuse.

« Que veux-tu me montrer exactement au milieu d'une forêt ? Tu as construit une cabane dans un arbre ? Ou un château ? » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Non, désolé Bella, pas de cabane ni de château » je pouvais voir l'ouverture dans les arbres un peu plus loin maintenant.

« Bell ? » Elle plissa le nez.

« Tu sais 'la Belle et la Bête'. » Je cognai son épaule, joueur.

Elle rit et secoua la tête. « Ouais c'est ça, je ne suis pas sûr de te qualifier comme une Bête cependant. »

« On ne sait jamais, » marmonnai-je dans un souffle. Elle me regarda curieusement, un petit froncement de sourcils apparut. « Oh, j'ai promis à Alice que tu viendrais pour dîner. » Je changeai le sujet avant qu'elle ne puisse demander. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui avait besoin d'être mis sur le tapis aujourd'hui.

Elle rétrécit ses yeux en me regardant. « Est-ce que tu le savais ? »

« Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu sais Cullen, si tu avais n'importe qui d'autre je t'aurais déjà totalement botté les fesses, » ria-t-elle.

« Oh vraiment ? C'est à cause de mon allure ou de mon charme impeccable ? »

Elle ricana et leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, c'est à cause de ton manque de prétention. » Les mots débordaient de sarcasme.

« Merci, j'apprécie. »

« Idiot. »

« Pardon ? » Je plaçai mes mains sur mon cœur dans une blessure feinte. « Ca n'était pas très gentil. »

« Oh s'il te plaiiiiiitt, » elle eut un fou rire et écrasa mon bras.

« Ow… ça non plus. »

« Arrête de faire le bébé. »

« Arrête de faire le b - » Elle leva ses sourcils, me défiant. Je refermai rapidement la bouche.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Non, dis-moi. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Ferme-là. »

« Non toi ferme-là. »

« NON toi – » je fus coupé quand elle se jeta sur moi, attaquant mes lèvres des siennes. Elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses bras autour de mon cou. Après avoir récupéré du choc, je plaçai un bras autour de son dos, la tenant et l'autre tenant sa joue. J'entrouvris mes lèvres quand je sentis sa langue le long de celles-ci. Le baiser était différent de l'autre que nous avions partagé, il était plus passionné et rapidement, nous fûmes tout deux à bout de souffle. Quand elle se recula je continuai de l'embrasser le long de sa mâchoire et sur son cou avant d'appuyer mon front contre le sien. Nous respirions tout les deux irrégulièrement.

« Bien, » dis-je après quelques minutes quand je la reposais par terre. « C'était intéressant. »

« Emh…oui, désolée. Je ne voulais pas - »

« Bella, tu peux m'embrasser autant que tu veux. Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas » Ca ne me dérangeai vraiment, vraiment pas. Je souris et pris sa main.

« Je m'en rappellerais, » ria-t-elle.

« Viens, c'est juste là-bas. » Je pointais du doigt vers la brèche dans les arbres environ dix centimètres plus loin.

« Ok. » Je la guidai jusqu'à la brèche et la laisser passer en première. Je l'entendis haleter et je la suivis rapidement.

Je m'arrêtai à côté d'elle. Je me rappelai que la clairière était magnifique, mais c'était devenu tellement plus pendant mon absence. Elle était petite, ronde et pleine de différentes fleurs. Les fleurs faisaient toute la différence, elles l'éclaircissaient d'une manière que l'on ne pouvait pas imaginer. Le gazon était encore plus vert que ce dont je me rappelai. Et je pouvais entendre le petit vent y courir.

« Edward, » chuchota Bella près de moi. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ses lèvres partiellement ouvertes. « C'est très beau, surprenant…stupéfiant, » elle ne semblait pas le mot adéquat.

« Magnifique, » murmurai-je. « Tout comme toi. »

* * *

**_Alors, alors? Une review? *Fait les yeux d'Alice*_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Salut tout le monde, j'viens de me dépêcher comme une folle de vous traduire ce chapitre. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps. Je vous préviens dès maintenant, l'auteur ne postera pas avant vendredi et je passe mon code mardi 25(et je stress pas mal lol) alors je ne sais absolument pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera. Pour ce qui veulent le petit teaser que l'auteur nous a laisser, laissez une review. Je sais je suis cruelle, mais j'aime avoir l'avis de tout le monde, et je crois qu'il faut une carotte pour cela alors merci à Tina92._**

**_Pour les reviewer annonymes, je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'envoyer de message, si oui faites le et joignez une adresse mail à laquelle je pourrai vous envoyer le teaser. _**

**_Désolée pour les fautes, mais ma corréctrice n'était pas disponible hier. Et désolée de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt alors que le chapitre est près depuis hier après-midi, mais la famille ça occupe ^^.._**

**_Bisous, Enjoy._****

* * *

**

Edward POV.

« Qu'allons-nous faire à propos de Jacob ? » Je me tournai pour la regarder. Elle avait posé son bras sur ses yeux pour les protéger du soleil. Ses cheveux avaient des reflets roux dut au soleil et sa peau luisait presque. Nous étions restés allongés au milieu de la clairière pendant un long moment, parlant simplement. Nous avions évité le sujet jusqu'à maintenant, mais nous avions besoin d'en parler.

Elle soupira, retira son bras et tourna sa tête pour me regarder. « Je ne sais pas, » soupira-t-elle, fermant brièvement les yeux. « Je veux dire, je sais ce que je devrais faire, ce que je veux faire…mais, ce n'est pas si simple. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Elle se redressa et aplati la ride qui s'était formé entre mes sourcils. Elle semblait confuse et l'expression sur son visage montrait…du remord ? Que pouvait-elle regretter ?

« Je ne peux pas, je ne peux juste pas, » elle s'assit brusquement. « Edward…il va t'agresser, » les mots sortirent dans un chuchotement. « Ou Emmett, Rose, Jazz…Alice. » Un frisson parcouru son corps et elle plaça sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer.

« Bella, » je m'assis à côté d'elle. Je passai un bras autour de sa taille et la caressai doucement. « Ne pleure pas, ça va. Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas. » Elle sauta sur ses pieds et fus soudainement à 2 mètres de moi.

« Non, ça n'iras pas ! » cria-t-elle.

« Si, ça ira, » insistai-je en me levant. « Tu ne peux plus le laisser diriger ta vie Bella, » une pointe de contrariété s'échappant de ma voix.

Elle roula des yeux. « Je ne parierai pas là-dessus, » elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « C'est juste, je ne peux pas le laisser blesser l'un d'entre vous. Parce c'est ce qu'il fera. »

« C'est ce qu'il veut que tu crois. » Devait-elle toujours être si difficile ? « Et s'il le fait, nous pouvons nous occuper de lui. »

Elle se moqua. « Ah ouai ? Vous trois pouvez vous occuper de tous les gars de La Push ? Bonne chance avec ça. »

« Merci, » j'eus un rictus.

« Edward ! Ce n'est pas une blague, je suis parfaitement sérieuse, » dit-elle sèchement.

Je parcourais la petite distance entre nous, plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules et me baissant à son niveau. « Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me crois. Crois-moi quand je te dis que tout va bien se passer. Crois-moi quand je dis que rien n'est plus important pour moi que ta sécurité. Je ne laisserai personne te blesser ; je serais là pour toi. Je me blesserai vite si je te laissai être blessée. »

« Mais pourquoi le ferais-tu ? » Je lançai mes mains en l'air d'exaspération.

« Parce que je t'ai- parce que je m'inquiète pour toi ! »

« Tu ne devrais pas, » chuchota-t-elle et elle regarda au loin.

« Regarde-moi. » Quand elle ne le fit pas j'attrapai son menton doucement et attirai son visage vers le mien. Elle avait les yeux fermement fermés. « Ouvre tes yeux. » Elle ne le fit pas. « S'il te plait, » la suppliai-je. Elle obéit doucement. « Je devrai et je le ferai, » je lui donnai un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

« Je vais le quitter. J'irai après dîner. »

« Absolument pas ! »

« Quoi ? Okay c'est ridicule. Bordel tu es en train de m'embrouiller là, alors voudrais-tu m'expliquer où est le putain de problème ? »

« Tu ne peux pas y aller seule, » déclarai-je simplement, évidemment. « Je viens avec toi. »

« Ah ah ! » ria-t-elle. « Elle est bonne celle-là, très drôle. »

« Je suis parfaitement sérieux, » la citai-je.

Son rire s'arrêta brusquement. « Tu ne peux pas. »

« Tu veux parier ? »

« Edward, ça le fera seulement s'énerver plus. Je dois y aller seule. En plus, je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps ou quoi que ce soit. » Elle secoua sa main.

« Je m'en fiche, tu n'iras _pas_ seule, » dis-je, insistant sur le mot pas. « Tu peux emmener Emmett, » suggérai-je.

« Quoi, oh, » grogna-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas. » Elle gémit et frappa du pied par terre.

J'éclatai de rire. « Es-ce que tu as sérieusement tapé du pied ? Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Tu parle monsieur la plainte et derrière j'grimpe aux arbres. »

Je toussai et elle gloussa. « C'est bon, je t'aime quand même. »

« Je…tu…quoi ? » bégaie-je en la regardant les yeux écarquillés.

Elle avance d'un pas, gardant ses yeux dans les miens. Elle avança encore d'un et encore un, continuant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seulement à un centimètre de mon visage, reposant sur la pointe de ses pieds. « Je t'aime Edward, beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup actuellement, » chuchota-t-elle.

_Okay, reste juste calme._

« A quel point ? » soufflai-je.

« Trop, » elle regarda au loin mais resta en place. « Plus que je ne devrais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis encore avec Jacob et toi, » elle recula d'un pas et me désigna de la main. « Tu es parfait et je suis banale et… » Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle se désignait.

« Tu pense que tu es banale ? » Je lançai ma tête en arrière et riais. « Tu es une stupide, stupide fille. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, se narines se retroussant. Son sale caractère… Je parcourais la distance qu'elle avait créée et pris ses joues en coupe avec mes mains. « Tu es tout sauf banale, je veux dire, es-ce que tu t'es vu ? » j'arquai un sourcil. « Tu es magnifique, stupéfiante, parfaite. » Je répétais son action d'avant. « Je t'aime aussi Bella, beaucoup. » Avec chaque mots je me rapprochai d'un centimètre jusqu'à chuchoter contre ses lèvres.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? » Elle semblait un peu étourdie.

« Je t'ébloui. »

« Oh. »

« Es-ce que ça marche ? »

« Un peu. »

Je gloussai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes une, deux, trois fois. Je la fixai attentivement en parlant. « Voudrais-tu s'il te plait prendre Emmett avec toi ? »

« Oui, » soupira-t-elle. Elle resta la pendant une minute, ses yeux distants, avant de frapper mon bras. « Tu es un tricheur ! »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

« Si. »

« Okay, » j'haussai les épaules en acceptant ça. Je jetai un œil plus bas et remarquai l'heure. « Nous ferions mieux de commencer à rentrer, il est déjà trois heures et avec ton rythme ça va nous prendre un moment pour rentrer, » je ricanais quand elle me fusilla du regard. « Nous ne voudrions pas faire Alice maintenant hein ? » Je lui tendais la main.

Elle la prit et mon cœur fit un bond. Bella voulait tenir ma main.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe avec toi ? » elle me regarda suspicieusement.

« Rien, je suis juste content, » admis-je. Même si c'était peu dire.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, laisse-moi voir. Tu es en train de tenir ma main. Tu vas rompre avec Jacob. Tu m'aime. Nous allons à New York ce weekend. Et nous n'allons pas nous faire tuer par Alice, vu que nous n'allons pas être en retard pour le dîner. Je pense que j'ai assez de raison d'être heureux. »

Elle renifla et tira sur ma main. Je la suivi hors de la clairière plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été avant.

« Es-ce que tu es toujours aussi obstinément exaspérante ? »

« Je ne suis pas obstinée, » dit-elle sèchement.

« Si tu l'es, » insistai-je. « Voudrais-tu me les donner ? » Bella pinça ses lèvres. « S'il te plait ? »

« Non. » Je grognai. « Es-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? » Elle me regarda à travers ses cils.

« Ca n'a rien à voir. »

Elle renifla. « Ca l'est et tu le sais. Donc es-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« Bien entendu…mais- »

« Mais quoi ? »

« C'est mon bébé, » gémis-je, touchant la carrosserie argent.

« Oh mon Dieu Edward, c'est une voiture ! »

« Justement ! C'est fragile ! »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je promet que je ne l'abimerai pas. Je jure sur ma vie. Si tu me fais confiance tu me laisseras conduire, si ce n'est ici. » Elle tendit les clés pour que je les attrape.

Bella ne voyais clairement pas la bataille qui faisait rage en moi. Ce n'était pas une voiture, c'était ma voiture, la mienne, la Volvo. Elle était sacrée. J'aurais pu prendre les clés. Mais j'avais confiance en Bella et je voulais qu'elle le sache. Donc je soupirai de défaite et allai ouvrir la portière pour elle.

« Merci, » dit-elle doucement et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de monter. Je contournai la voiture et m'assis sur le siège passager. Bella ajusta le siège et les rétroviseurs avant de démarrer. Après une minute il remarqua mon expression et le fait que je cramponnai mon siège avec les deux mains.

Elle soupira. « Relax Edward, je ne conduis même pas aussi vite que toi. Et tu ne pense pas que j'ai appris à conduire correctement ? Mon père est le chef de la police bordel de merde. »

Elle avait raison, mais ça ne faisait rien. Un bruit étranglé éclata de ma gorge.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'Edward Cullen était une fillette, » se moqua-t-elle. « Es-ce que la voiture a un nom ? » Elle me regarda alors.

« Garde tes yeux sur la route, » criai-je, tendant la main gauche vers le volant. Elle me fusilla du regard et frappa mon bras.

« Veux-tu arrêter ça ? »

« Désolé, » marmonnai-je. Je massai mon bras, ça faisait sérieusement mal. Es-ce qu'elle avait pris des cours avec Rosalie ou quoi ?

« Je te pardonne. Maintenant voudrais-tu répondre à la question ? » _Oh, oh._

« Je ne préfère pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est personnel, » Je me renfonçais dans mon siège.

« S'il te plait, » supplia-t-elle, faisant les yeux de biche.

« Ca n'est pas assez de te laisser conduire ? »

« Non. » Elle fit pendre sa lèvre inférieure. Ca plus les yeux de biche eurent raison de moi.

« Bien, » je fis une pause et elle me regarda en attente. « C'est Bête argentée. »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

Je grognais. « Je sais que tu l'as entendu. » Elle pinça ses lèvres ensemble et regarda droit la route. « Vas-y rit. » Elle eut alors des gloussements hystériques, ce qui me rendit encore plus nerveux quand la voiture fit des écarts.

« Je suis désolée, » cala-t-elle entre deux de ses hystéries.

« Je suis sûr que tu l'es, » marmonnai-je.

« Non, vraiment je le suis. C'est juste, eh bien…bordel pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admis-je. « C'est juste la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, » j'haussai les épaules.

« Okay, » elle me sourit.

« C'est bon ? »

« Es-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre ? » Je la fixai la bouche ouverte. « Edward ? »

« Oui, hum…non je pense. Tu ne vas pas me taquiner avec ça ou quoi que ce soit ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi je ferai ça ? »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux avant de déclarer l'évident. « Tu es réellement stupéfiante. »

« Es-ce que tu as bu ? »

« Très drôle, » murmurai-je alors qu'elle garait et arrêtait la voiture.

« Alors ca n'était pas si horrible si ? »

« Non, ca ne l'était pas, » admis-je.

« Donc, je peux conduire jusque chez moi plus tard ? » Son expression me disait qu'elle savait déjà la réponse, mais je le dit quand même.

« Pas une chance au monde, » je ricanai et sortis. Après avoir ouvert sa portière, j'attrapai sa main et la guidait vers la maison.

Nous trouvâmes Emmett dans le salon.

"Yo Belly, Eddie quoi de beau?" il nous jeta un coup d'oeil depuis la télé pour nous donner un large sourire. Ses yeux descendirent sur nos mains entrelacées et il remua ses sourcils de manière suggestive. Je remuais juste négativement la tête.

"Salut _Emmie_" Bella insista sur le Emmie et ricana quand son visage se tordit en une grimace de dégoût. "Tu regarde quoi?"

"Bob l'éponge carrée," i semblait affreusement fière de ça.

"Sérieux?" je ris et regardais Bella. Elle était en train de se mordre la lèvre, essayant de contrôler son rire. "Quel âge as-tu?"

"Vas-y, rigole. En tout cas l'éponge est vraiment une très intelligente...eh bien, éponge. Et vraiment très amusant, j'ai beaucoup appris avec lui."

"Je suis sûr que c'est vrai," marmonnai-je avant que Bella et moi ne tombions au sol en riant.

"Bordel qu'es-ce qui se passe ici?" Je relevais les yeux et vis Rosalie debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, une expression étrange sur le visage. "Qu'es-ce que tu as fait?" Elle haussa un sourcil accusateur vers Emmett.

Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. J'étais juste en train de parler de Bobbie ici présent," il tendit son pouce vers l'écran de la télé. "Et alors ils étaient soudainement en train de se rouler sur le sol."

Elle roula des yeux et alla jusqu'à Bella, qui essayait toujours de stopper son rire. Rose l'attrapa par les mains, l'attira debout et elles sortirent de la pièce. Allant apparemment vers la cuisine.

"Alors, c'était comment?" Je me relevais du sol et m'affalai sur près de lui sur le canapé.

"C'était -"

"Hey mec ça c'est passé comment?" Jasper rentra et s'assit sur le fauteuil.

"Bien, ça s'est très bien passé."

"Ca t'ennui de développer? Pour commencer, où l'as-tu emmenée?"

"La clairière," déclarai-je simplement, seulement pour rencontrer des visages confus. "Hein?"

"La quoi? Quelle clairière?"

"La mienne, et maintenant celle de Bella," souriais-je. Emmett gémit et Jasper ricana.

"Tu lui as dit?"

"Jeez Jazz, c'est quoi ça? Gossip Girl?"

"Non, c'est Gossip boys, maintenant raconte."

"J'ai dit à Bella que je l'adorais oui."

"Qu'es-ce qu'elle a dit?"

"Actuellement, elle l'a dit en première," je souriais.

"Cool, vous voulez jouer?" Emmett désigna la Xbox. Avant de nous laisser le temps de répondre il l'alluma et nous tendit à chacun une manette.

"Pourquoi pas." Jasper haussa les épaules. "Alice a dit que ça devrait prendre 20 minutes avant que le repas soit prêt de toute façon et elle ne veut aucun de nous dans la cuisine." J'attrapai la manette et regardai la télé pour voir qu'elle jeu il choisissait. Je grognai : les Tortues Ninja.

Exactement 20 minutes plus tard, Alice entra. "Venez les gars, le dîner est prêt," elle ne nous attendit pas et ressortit. Ca semblait bizarre, en quelque sorte. D'avoir Alice qui nous disait que le dîner était prêt. Mais une fois encore le rôle lui allait bien.

Je suivi Emmett et Jasper dans le salon. Les filles étaient toutes assises; je pris place en face de Bella. Comme le firent Emmett et Jazz vu que les filles s'étaient assises les unes à côté des autres.

"Qu'es-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui?" Demanda Bella après quelques minutes.

Les yeux d'Alice s'éclairèrent. "On mon Dieu. Rose et moi avons fait des plans pour New York. Es-ce que tu as la moindre idée du nombre de centres commerciaux là-bas? C'est comme le paradis du shopping ou quelque chose du genre," elle gloussa et but une gorgée d'eau. « Et Esmé et Carlisle s'y sont arrêtés il y a quelques heure. Ils font un petit voyage à Greek. » Je roulais des yeux. Esmé et Carlisle prenaient spontanément des voyages environ 5 fois par an. Presque qu'à chaque fois que Carlisle en avait l'opportunité.

« Et des clubs, » continua Alice. Je grognai et tous les yeux papillonnèrent vers moi. J'haussai les épaules. Alice continua de tout nous dire à propos des différents clubs et tout. Je ne voulais pas aller en boîte et j'étais sûr que je ne voulais pas Bella dans aucun putain de club. Ca n'était pas sûr. Ca et je pensais que je ne pourrai pas supporter de la voir habiller de cette manière sans lui sauter dessus. Juste l'idée de Bella dans une courte et étroite robe me faisait-

« Edward ? » Je relevais brusquement les yeux. Bella me fixai, les sourcils froncés. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Euh…oui, je vais bien. Très bien actuellement, » je jetais un coup d'œil autour et remarquai que tous les yeux étaient sur moi, encore. « Quoi ? » marmonnai-je, rétrécissant les yeux.

« Ai as it un ot, » je jetai un œil à Emmett. Il s'empiffrait des deux mains. Je secouai ma tête. Rose se pencha par-dessus la table et lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

« Voudrais-tu bien te tenir, » dit-elle sèchement. « Tu peux te contrôler même si c'est ton préféré. »

« ésolé, » il ne semblait pas désolé.

« Peu importe, » chuchota-t-elle. « Bella veux-tu venir avec Alice et moi faire du shopping demain soir ? »

Le visage de Bella se tordit en masque de déplaisir et douleur. « Euh… »

« Pour le moment, Bella et moi avons déjà prévu quelque chose demain, » interrompis-je.

« Oh, bon et bien, nous prendrons juste quelques choses pour toi. Nous avons besoin de nouveaux ensemble avant d'aller à New York, » elle sourit. Alice hocha la tête en accord et me lança un regard obscène. Je supprimai mon sourire.

Le reste du dîner fut plaisant. Nous parlâmes de tout et rien. Tout le monde partagea quelques rires et l'un dans l'autre c'était très agréable.

« Emmett es-ce que ça t'ennuierai de venir avec moi dans un petit moment ? » Demanda Bella.

Nous étions tous perché sur le sol du salon, jouant à la dernière version du jeu backpaker (u jeu de carte). Nous étions assis là depuis un moment maintenant vu qu'Emmett continuait d'insister pour jouer sur toutes les villes.

« Bien sûr Bells, où allons-nous ? »

Elle hésita pendant une minute, regardant circulairement dans la pièce, ses yeux trouvant les miens. Elle ne brisa pas le contact et moi non plus, j'aurai joyeusement regardé dans ses yeux pour toujours. C'était seulement quand quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge que je regardai au loin.

« Jacob, » dit simplement Bella.

La pièce devint silencieuse.

« Pourquoi allons-nous là-bas ? » demanda Emmett après un moment, ses mains étaient serrées en deux poings sur ses genoux.

« Je ne veux pas y aller seule, » chuchota Bella. Je le fixai, choqué, il y avait quelques heures elle…j'imagine qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Peut-être qu'elle avait enfin réalisé à quel point il était vraiment dangereux. « Je vais le quitter. » La pièce fut silencieuse pendant un second moment. Alors, la seule chose que je pouvais entendre était les cris d'Alice. Elle jeta ses bras autour de Bella et lui fit un gros câlin. Rosalie les rejoignit, et soudainement, tout le monde était prit dans un gros câlin collectif. J'entendis Bella glousser, ce qui me fit rire, et bientôt, tout le monde riait.

« Okay, allons-y alors, » dit Emmett alors que nous nous séparions. Il attrapa Bella par la main et commença à marcher vers la porte. Bella s'échappa de sa poigne et jeta ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Ca va bien se passer, » chuchotai-je dans ses cheveux alors que je les caressai.

« Okay, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Okay, » répétai-je. « Tu reviens après de toute façon ? » Je la sentis hocher la tête contre moi. « Bien, je te vois vite, » j'embrassai sa joue. Elle m'offrit un petit sourire, attrapa la main patiente d'Emmett et sorti par la porte.

Je fis appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas la suivre. Alice vint et dessina de légers cercles dans mon dos.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ils vont revenir vite. » Je me sentis hocher la tête. « Tu le prends mal hein ? » J'hochai encore la tête, regardant toujours le même point. « Viens, » elle tira sur mon bras. « On va finir le jeu. »

* * *

**_Merci pour votre lecture. Alors, qui veux le teaser ? =D_**

**_Et oui je suis sadique._**

**_Bisous_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Avis aux lectrices. L'auteur a repris les cours, et elle nous prévient qu'elle ne postera plus que deux fois la semaine. Pour ma part, je pense que je posterai tous les dimanches. Cela me permettra de prendre un peu d'avance (je l'espère) et de pouvoir vous envoyer de petits teaser à chaque fin de chapitre. **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV.**

**« **Hey Bells, tu vas bien ? » Je tournai ma tête de tous les côtés. Emmett me regardait avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. « Ca va bien se passer. Je suis avec toi. Qu'est-ce que l'enculé va faire ? »

Je déglutissais. « Je ne sais pas, c'est juste – qu'est-ce qui se passera si le gang entier est là ? Je sais que tu es un grand garçon Em, mais tu n'es pas _aussi _grand. Les Quileutes ne sont pas vraiment ce que tu appelles petits. » Je mimai avec mes mains alors que je lui parlais.

Il soupira et secoua la tête doucement. « Que peuvent-ils faire ? Chez Billy j'imagine ? » J'hochai la tête. « Eh bien, alors il n'y a pas un seul petit problème, aucun problème. Je te protègerai, » il me jeta un coup d'œil. « Et si un seul de ces enculés tente quoi que ce soit, quoi que ce soit ensuite, je les défoncerai à tel point qu'ils seront en chaises roulantes le reste de leur misérable vie. » Son visage prit une teinte sérieuse alors. « Je te jure Bells. Je ne laisserai plus jamais n'importe lequel d'entre eux te toucher encore. Je t'aime comme si tu étais ma petite sœur – merde, tu es ma petite sœur. Et je tuerais tous ces fils de putes s'ils te regardent trop. Je t'aime Belly Bells, pour toujours. » Il prit ma main du siège et la secoua doucement.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que je pleurai jusqu'à ce que je sente des larmes chaudes couler le long de mes joues. « Oh Emmett. » Je me penchais et enlaçais mes bras autour de son cou.

« Là, là, » me rassura-t-il, caressant mon dos avec sa main libre. Je reniflai plusieurs fois de plus avant de défaire ma prise étranglante d'autour de sa gorge. « Nous y sommes presque. » Je regardais par le pare-brise et remarquais que nous étions à environ 2 kilomètres de chez Jacob. Je pouvais entendre mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine et mes mains devenir moites. Quand je senti une douleur dans ma poitrine, qui devint encore plus douloureuse, je réalisai que je ne respirai pas et je poussai un long soupir rageur. Emmett me regarda avec inquiétude. Probablement effrayé de me voir rendre l'âme ou sauter en route.

Le deuxième étant la plus correcte. Juste quand nous nous arrêtâmes dans l'allée de Jacob et Emmett avait ouvert ma portière, mon estomac décida de rejeter tout son contenu.

« A gauche Bells…Bells ! A – » il grogna. « Ah merde… » Apparemment il voulait parler de sa gauche. « Merde Bells… c'est des chaussures à 500 dollars gamine…hein. » Je relevai le nez.

« Quelle part de gauche n'as-tu pas compris ? » il arqua un sourcil, me fusillant doucement.

« J'ai fait à gauche, » dis-je sèchement. « Je ne savais pas que tu parlais de ta gauche ! »

« Bien. Pfff. »

« Désolée, » je me rapprochai et essuyai ma bouche sur sa chemise **(N/T : elle en manque pas une la Bella. Mdr. Après les chaussures, elle baptise la chemise mdr. Pauvre Emmett.) **

« Bells ! »

« Quoi…oh oui, désolée, » je lui fis un petit sourire.

« Ouais, ouais, ça va ? Maintenant que tu as bousillé toutes mes fringues je veux dire ? »

« J'vais bien, » j'eus un rictus. Il roula des yeux et m'extirpa de la voiture. Je me sentais vraiment bien pour le faire. Je pouvais le faire. Emmett m'offrit une étreinte à me rompre les os avant de prendre ma main et de nous mener vers la petite maison. Je ne voyais aucune voiture des garçons, c'était donc peut-être un bon signe.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte et Emmett s'avança pour sonner. Je me retenais de peu de tendre le bras et écarter le sien. Mais je ne le fis pas. Les quelques secondes où il appuya sur la sonnette jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre devaient être les plus nerveux moments de ma vie.

D'un côté je ne pouvais plus attendre d'en finir avec…mais d'un autre côté, j'étais sérieusement effrayée, désemparée. Même si Emmett était là. Parce que ça n'était pas pour moi que je m'inquiétai. Je n'étais pas inquiète à cause de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. C'était la suite qui me préoccupai.

La porte s'ouvrit, et mon cœur s'arrêta pendant une minute avant que nous ne voyions Billy de l'autre côté du seuil. Son expression n'exprimait rien. Il y avait une once de surprise et d'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Salut Bella, » il regarda sur ma droite puis plus bas, sur nos mains entrelacées. « Et Emmett, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement, » sourit Emmett, apparaissant complètement à son aise.

Je lui fis juste un petit sourire. « Jacob est à la maison ? »

« Oui, il est dans sa chambre mais- » je le dépassais avant qu'il ne puisse finir, entrainant Emmett avec moi. Je ne voulais pas repousser encore cela ; je voulais juste m'en débarrasser. Je crus entendre Billy marmonner « oh garçon » **(N/T : l'expression « oh boy » me laisse perplexe.)** de derrière moi, mais je n'étais pas sûre. J'hésitai devant la porte de Jacob, à la fin du couloir. Emmett le remarqua et toqua une fois à la porte. »

« Merde papa ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais occupé d'accord, » cracha la voix de Jacob, suivit par un gloussement. Un gloussement ? C'est quoi cette merde ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à Emmett et remarquai que son expression était devenue dure. Je tournais la poignée et poussai la porte. Je clignai quelques fois des yeux, espérant que l'image devant moi s'effacerait. Ca ne le fit pas. Mes yeux s'élargirent avec le choc.

« Jesus Christ, **(N/T : eh oui, apparemment c'est un juron fétiche avec les anglo-saxons^^) **à quel point c'est difficile de - » Jake se retourna. Relâchant la bouche de Lauren Mallory dans le processus. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand son regard capta le mien. « Merde. » Il leva sa main jusqu'à l'arrière de sa nuque, la massant. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. » Je serrai les dents avec un claquement audible. « Je veux dire, je sais ce à quoi ça ressemble – c'est juste – ça n'est pas – je ne voulais pas, » il bégaya et bégaya, jetant un œil à Lauren qui me fusillai du regard avec les bras fermement croisés autour de sa poitrine. Avais-je mentionné qu'elle ne portait qu'un soutien à gorge ? « J'ai bu et t - » Je m'avançai d'un pas, mais Emmett m'attira en arrière, plaçant un bras autour de ma taille. Jacob fronça les sourcils en voyant la main d'Emmett et sa mâchoire fit grincer ses dents alors que ses yeux devenaient furieux. « Retire tes putains de mains de ma copine Cullen ! » cria-t-il.

« Je ferai tout ce que Bella me dira de faire, » dit Emmett calmement. Ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre.

« Elle est à moi, pas à toi ! Elle m'appartient ! »

« Toi bâtard, » hurlai-je alors que je m'extirpai de la prise d'Emmet. Je traversai la chambre, en deux longues enjambées et le frappai au visage, y mettant toute ma force. Je gémissais et serrai mon bras contre ma poitrine. « Merde. »

« C'est quoi cette merde Bells ! »

« Je ne suis pas ta putain de possession Jacob ! » sifflai-je et m'écartai de lui quand il tendit son bras vers moi. « Ne me touche pas. »

« Pardon ? » il me regarda avec les yeux rétrécis.

« J'ai dis _ne _me touche pas putain, toi connard. » Sa mâchoire tomba et il resta debout comme si nous étions enfoncés dans le sol, bouche bée. Je ne savais pas combien de temps il resta debout, mais ensuite, il secoua la tête avant d'ouvrir et fermer sa bouche plusieurs fois.

_« Tu es à __**moi**_, » il insista sur chaque mot, spécialement sur le mot moi.

« Non je ne le suis pas, je ne suis plus. »

« Excuse-moi ? Putain es-ce que tu te fous de moi ? » Il rit sombrement.

« Non je ne me fous pas de toi, » répétais-je. « J'ai compris. J'en ai assez. Ca suffit. Finit. Compris ? »

« Si tu crois - »

« Oh je ne crois pas, je dis. Tu ne m'as pas Jacob. Je peux faire tout ce que foutrement je veux et si tu sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi, tu fermeras ta bouche ! »

Je me retournai, allant vers Emmett. Jacob attrapa mon bras et m'attira en arrière. « Laisse-moi. »

« Non. »

« Jacob, laisse-moi. Maintenant ! »

« Non. »

« Bordel Jacob, je jure devant Dieu que si tu ne me laisses pas partir maintenant j'irais… » je m'arrêtai, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Tu feras quoi ? » insista-t-il, resserrant sa prise sur mon bras et se rapprochant d'un pas. Du coin des yeux je vis Emmett avancer de deux pas dans la chambre. Je secouai la tête vers lui. J'avais besoin de le faire moi-même. Son expression n'avait pas changée depuis que nous avions été dans le couloir. C'était comme s'il était sculpté. Sa mâchoire était tendue, ses yeux féroces et sa bouche en une mince ligne qu'elle paraissait presque ne pas être là.

« Je ferai ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a plus de 6 mois, » déclarai-je simplement.

Il sembla confus. « Et ça fera quoi ? »

« Raconter à Charlie ce qui s'est vraiment passé sur la falaise. » J'entendis Emmett hoqueter de derrière moi. Il venait juste de confirmer ses présomptions, du moins, une partie. Je regardai les émotions traverser le visage de Jacob. Choc, colère, furie, rage, hystérie. Chaque émotion qu'il ressentait le faisait resserrer sa dure prise sur mon bras jusqu'à ce qu'il casse. Mais alors c'était fini. Il m'avait relâchée.

« Je ne te laisse pas partir Isabella. » Ah, le prénom entier. D'habitude ça m'aurait fait reculer. Je me tournai alors que j'y arrivai. « Je voulais vraiment faire ça proprement. Je voulais te parler, mais à présent je peux à peine supporter de te regarder. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pu me faire une telle chose ! Même toi ! »

« J'étais supposé faire quoi ? Tu n'es pas sortie depuis des semaines. » Je reniflai et secouai la tête.

« Alors tu te la faisais depuis des semaines. » L'expression sur son visage me disait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

« Okay, bien, bonne chance avec ça. » Je regardai Lauren. Elle était en train de faire passer son regard mauvais entre moi et Jacob maintenant. « Amuse-toi bien, tu le mérites, » dis-je alors que je sortai. Ca n'était pas entièrement vrai. Je ne pensai pas que quiconque mérite ce genre de traitement. Plus maintenant. Mais à présent, je n'en avais rien à foutre.

Une vague de soulagement me passa dessus alors que je traversai le couloir. C'était fini. Je n'aurais plus jamais à parler à Jacob. Je pouvais mettre tout cela derrière moi maintenant. C'était le passé. Jacob était le passé et c'est là que je le laisserai.

J'hochai la tête vers Billy quand je le dépassai. Il le fit aussi en retour, comprenant clairement ce qui venait juste d'arriver. « A un de ces quatre Bells. »

« Oui, » répondis-je avant de suivre Emmett dehors, et laissant Jacob Black derrière moi.

« Bella, » dit-il. « Tu as bien fait. » Je me tournai pour le regarder. Il me fixait avec une expression étrange. « Je suis fière de comment tu as géré ça. Je suis fière de toi. » Je souris, reconnaissante.

Emmett était un si bon ami. Bien sûr, il semblait un peu effrayant de l'extérieur si vous ne le connaissiez pas. Mais à l'intérieur, il était plus doux qu'un ours en peluche. La chose bien avec Emmett est que même s'il blague beaucoup, il peut aussi être sérieux. Et il est aussi affectueux et attentionné et juste un ange complet.

« Tu vas bien pas vrai ? »

« Je vais bien Em. Très bien en fait (**N/T : Merci Juliette^^)**, mieux que depuis des mois, » admis-je. « C'est comme si un énorme fardeau avait été retiré de mes épaules. » Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse. « Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas vous avoir tous écouté - »

« Non ne - » Je levais ma bonne main, arrêtant son interruption.

« S'il te plait, laisse-moi finir Emmett, j'ai besoin de le dire. » Il hocha la tête pour accepter.

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour te dire à quel point je suis désolée pour ce jour. Le jour après la fête… » Je m'arrêtai. Son visage montrait une pointe de peine avant qu'il ne l'éloigne une fois encore. « Je n'ai jamais voulu te crier dessus comme ça Em. J'avais juste si peur. Peur de ce que tu ferais. Si tu allais voir Jacob ou raconter à Charlie. »

« Comment as-tu fais ça ? » Questionna-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Fait quoi ? »

« Comment as-tu réussi à ce que Charlie ne voit pas tous les bleus et les merdes ? C'est un policier pour l'amour de Dieu. Comment a-t-il pu ne rien remarquer ? »

Je grognai et secouai la tête. Emmett sembla déboussolé par ma réaction. « Okay, une chose importante était qu'il ne cherchait rien en fait, nan ? Je veux dire, il a connu Jacob toute sa vie ; c'est le fils de son meilleur ami nom de Dieu **(N.T : Encore un Christ sake, décidemment, l'auteur les adore^^)**! Il n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre à quelque chose comme ça. Aussi parce que, allez, c'est le chef de la police, je suis sa fille, qui aurait tenté quelque chose comme ça ? De plus, Jacob faisait toujours attention que les marques ne se voient pas, » j'haussai les épaules et lui lançai un coup d'œil du coin de mes yeux. Il semblait comme Edward, mais au lieu de d'agripper le siège avec un regard de peur, il agrippait le volant avec un regard furieux.

« Je le tuerai, » dit-il à travers ses dents alors qu'il se garait devant la maison.

« Non, tu ne le feras pas, » dis-je, déterminée. « C'est fini maintenant. Nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter à propos de lui. En tout cas je ne le ferai définitivement plus, et toi non plus, compris ? » Il inclina la tête et coupa le contact. Je pris ça pour un oui.

Je sortis de la voiture et en fit le tour jusqu'au côté conducteur. Quand Emmett sorti, j'enroulai mon bras aussi loin que je pouvais autour de sa taille, lui faisant un câlin aussi fort que je puisse le faire. « Je t'aime Emmie, » chuchotai-je dans son torse.

Il embrassa ma joue et chuchota. « Je t'aime aussi Belly. »

« Bella ! » Je redressai soudainement la tête en entendant la voix d'Edward. Il était debout devant le porche, une expression inquiète sur son magnifique visage. Je lui souris, lui disant que c'était bon. Il se relaxa visiblement.

« Viens, » dit Emmett, me tirant à côté de lui et secouant la tête vers son frère. « Putain il a perdu la tête, c'est ce qu'il est, » marmonna-t-il alors qu'il regarder Edward avec de petits yeux.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demandai-je, alternant des regards entre eux deux. Je continuai de serrer mon bras contre ma poitrine, ça faisait sacrément mal.

« Je veux dire pas fou, mais c'est pas du Edward. Il n'est pas le genre à ai - » Il arrêta brusquement et serra ses lèvres ensemble.

« A quoi ? » Ai ? Putain, qu'es-ce que c'était supposé dire ? Ai…_ai…_aiii. Non.

« Rien, » répondit-il alors que nous atteignions Edward. Il lança un regard luisant à Emmett pendant un instant avant de m'attirer dans ses bras pour un câlin. **(N.T : j'ai le droit à un câlin moi aussi ?!! lol, N.R: moi aussi ^^)** Je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible de sentir aussi bon. Et la surface parfaitement lisse de sa peau, et je n'étais même pas au courant de son goût. Je gémis involontairement.

Edward me regarda alors, semblant légèrement en train de méditer, et une fois encore, il y avait quelque chose d'autre que je ne pouvais pas identifier. Ca allait vraiment me porter sur les nerfs.

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'enquit-il, baissant sa tête à mon niveau. Mes yeux allèrent franchement de ses lèvres à ses yeux.

« Hein… »

Il rit et me relâcha. « Merde qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mec ? » il regardait Emmett les chaussures et le pantalon d'Emmett, et il remarqua ensuite sa chemise où j'avais essuyé ma bouche.

« Bella, » dit simplement Emmett.

« Quoi Bella ? »

« Tu demandes ce qui m'est arrivé, je te réponds. » Edward sembla confus pendant une seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Je rougis comme une tomate.

« T'es sérieux ? » hoqueta-t-il.

« Oh oui… J'vais prendre une douche, » Emmett rentra après m'avoir lancé un regard noir joueur.

« Désolée ! » Lui criai-je.

« Tu vas bien ? » je me tournai pour regarder Edward. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je – il – tu sais, » j'haussai les épaules, évitant son regard.

« Hey, » il attrapa mon menton, me forçant à le regarder. « Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, » implora-t-il avec ses mots et ses yeux.

Je soupirai. « Quand nous sommes arrivés là-bas, j'ai genre été prise de panique donc j'ai du dégobiller sur Emmett, » **(N.T : très poétique tout ça…)** J'essayai de tourner la tête mais n'étais pas capable de le faire d'un centimètre. « Jacob était dans sa chambre avec…une fille, » Edward rétréci les yeux et ils prirent une teinte furieuse. « C'était Lauren, » dis-je, réalisant qui le savait probablement pas qui elle était. « Lauren Mallory, c'est une - »

« Je sais qu'il elle est, je l'ai rencontré, » il coupa mes explications. « Qu'a fait Emmett ? » Demanda-t-il après une minute, ne me laissant pas le temps de me demander quand et comment il avait rencontré Lauren.

« Rien. »

« Rien ? » Ses sourcils étaient alors presque cachés sous ses cheveux.

« Il m'a laissé gérer ça, » proposai-je nonchalamment.

« Oh, » il sembla surprit. « Et comment as-tu fais ça ? »

« Je l'ai frappé, » la douleur dans mon bras devenait pire mais je l'avais presque oublié jusqu'à maintenant. « Et alors je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais le voir. »

« Ah, et comment a-t-il apprécié ça ? »

« Il ne l'a pas fait, mais comme j'ai dit, j'ai géré tout ça. Nous pouvons en parler plus tard si tu veux, mais pour le moment je veux juste aller m'asseoir. » Je grimaçai quand je sentis une piqure vive dans mon bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est rien, » je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais une fragile petite fille.

« Bella, » gronda-t-il.

« Je pense juste que je peux avoir le bras cassé, ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. »

« Tu quoi ! » il regarda plus bas et souleva doucement mon bras pour le regarder. « Hmm, » murmura-t-il, le tournant délicatement. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne pense pas que ce soit cassé mais tu peux avoir une foulure.

« Alors tu es médecin maintenant ? » plaisantai-je.

« Pas encore, » il sourit et je le lui rendis. L'ambiance changea, et soudainement, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Prudemment, comme s'il avait peur que je le repousserai. Il se recula après une minute et fixa mes yeux pendant un moment comme s'il était en train de décider quelque chose. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi, me maintenant près. Je soupirai de satisfaction et fermais les yeux alors que je posai ma tête contre son torse.

Je pouvais sentir Edward sourire de son magnifique sourire tordu, et alors, il chuchota dans mon oreille, « Je t'aime. »

J'hoquetai et relevai brusquement mes yeux jusqu'à son visage. Il continua simplement de sourire. « Je ne te demande pas de le dire en retour, » murmura-t-il. « Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je serais toujours là pour toi, si tu veux de moi. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je l'embrassai.

Quand nous nous séparions, je sentis un sentiment chaud, grandissant dans mon cœur. Cela pouvait-il être de l'amour ? Aimais-je Edward ?

**

* * *

**

**C'est tout, pour le moment… Désolée j'dois trop regarder la télé. Ou tout simplement, la télé est infestée…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Moi je me suis régalée, même si la fin nous laisse sur notre faim… Que de fin, faim me direz-vous, et oui, je dois craquer^^.**

**Une review ??? Pleaseeeee….. **

**Bisous**


	14. Chapter 14

**_J'ai été longue à traduire, alors je poste sans que le chapitre soit corriger. Tina doit poster avant mercredi et si je veux me tenir à mon post tout les dimanches ça va se compliquer. Je verrai à changer le jour de post si besoin est. Mais ce sera un par semaine sûr._**

**On m'a signalé qu'il restait quand même pas mal de fautes dans mes traductions, alors je m'en excuse. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. **

**Enjoy. Bisous.**

* * *

Edward POV.

« Edward, tu veux bien t'asseoir ? » Je lançai un regard mauvais à Rose.

J'étais en train de tourner en rond dans le salon de manière répétitive. Je levai ma main droite et la fis courir dans mes cheveux quelques fois.

« Putain de merde Edward ! Putain. Assied-toi. Putain tu me rends dingue ! »

« Je croyais que tu étais déjà épuisée. Et qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton vocabulaire ? Tu ne connais pas d'autres mots que putain ? » Marmonnai-je sarcastiquement. « Ow ! »

Je lui relançai la télécommande et continuai de tourner en rond.

Bordel, où étaient-ils ? Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment être aussi long ? Est-ce que quelque chose était arrivé ? Est-ce que Bella était blessée ? Les questions continuaient de courir dans ma tête jusqu'à ce qu'elles se brouillent toutes. Le fils de pute avait probablement ses drogués chez lui ou une merde. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'ils avaient foutu Emmett dehors, Bella serait alors – oh putain de merde.

Je courus jusqu'à la table et attrapai mes clés de voiture. J'étais presque à la porte de devant avant que je ne remarque que quelqu'un était debout devant elle.

« Jasper » mon ton était tranchant, dur.

« Assieds-toi, » dit-il calmement.

Quoi ? « Jasper je dois y al - »

« Tu vas aller t'asseoir et on va avoir une petite discussion, » ne me laissant pas le temps d'argumenter, il attrapa mes épaules, me fit me retourner et me poussa, me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Je soupirai à contrecœur et fis ce qu'on me disait, ou me montrait peut-être.

« Maintenant, » dit-il une fois que nous étions assis à la table de la cuisine. « Tu, » il pointa un doigt vers moi par-dessus la table. « Arrête ça. Tu dois comprendre quelque chose. » Je le regardai, confus. « Si tu veux garder Bella bien sûr, » il arqua les sourcils, interrogateur.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, » le rassurai-je. Je posai mes coudes sur la table et joignais mes mains ensemble.

« Je devais demander, » déclara-t-il simplement. Je m'asseyais droit, attendant qu'il continue. Le silence s'éternisa comme aucun de nous ne parlait. « Bien, l'es-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

J'écartai mon regard de la pendule au dessus de la cuisinière. Ca faisait maintenant 45 minutes que Bella et Emmett étaient partis. Merde, où étaient-ils ? Ou, meilleure question, putain qu'est-ce qui se passait ? « Je suis quoi ? » rétorquai-je quand la question s'enregistra dans mon cerveau. Je jetai encore un œil à la cuisinière. 47 minutes.

Jasper était assis avec un sourire de méditation sur le visage alors qu'il attendait pour ma réponse. Son sourire s'élargit par mon manque d'attention visible. « Est-ce que tu veux continuer avec Bella ? »

C'te merde ? J'étréci les yeux en le regardant. « Merde c'est supposé dire quoi ça ? » dis-je sèchement en serrant les poings. « Bien sûr que je veux continuer avec Bella. Je suis amoureux d'elle. Je l'aime, plus que ce que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible, crétin ! »

Il leva les mains comme s'il se rendait. « Calme-toi, pas la peine de m'insulter Eddie. »

Je grognai et le regardai froidement.

« Je voulais seulement voir ta réaction et tu es clairement complètement abruti rien qu'en pensant à elle. »

« Est-ce que tu as écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ? » Il roula les yeux en réponse.

« De toute façon, ma remarque est que si tu veux la garder, arrête d'agir comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? » J'arquai un sourcil, confus, le regardant sceptiquement.

« Comme un total abruti, voilà quoi. »

Je me moquai. « Je n'agi pas comme un…abruti ou quoi que ce soit. Je m'inquiète pour elle – ce n'est pas supposé être une bonne chose ? »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est. Toi, mon ami, tu en fais juste un peu trop – et par un peu je veux dire beaucoup. »

« Je ne le fais pas, » me défendis-je.

« Si tu le fais. Ecoute, » il leva une main pour m'arrêter, parce que j'étais sur le point de l'interrompre. « Je sais ce que tu ressens, okay ? Crois-moi. D'accord Alice n'est surement pas entraînée avec des drogués violents…ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle. Je sais que tu es difficilement capable de rester où tu es maintenant. Tu crèves d'envie de courir là-bas, de voir si elle va bien, » il fit une pause. J'hochai la tête en confirmation, presque hors de mon siège. A moitié debout, à moitié assis. « Mais tu ne peux pas. »

« Mais je - »

« Non, » une fois encore, il ne me laissait pas la possibilité de discuter. Je grognai et me rassis, pinçant l'arrête de mon nez.

« Tu - »

« Ah-ah. »

« Je - »

« Ferme-la. »

« Voudrais-tu - »

« Fermer ma gueule ? »

« Exactement ! »

Il rit. « Non, tu la fermes, que je puisse en venir au but. »

« Tu n'y étais pas déjà arrivé ? »

« Non. » Je soupirai et lui indiquai de continuer avec son petit. « Continue alors. » Plus vite il aurait fini, plus vite je pourrai rejoindre Bella.

« N'y pense même pas. »

« Je ne - »

« Bien sûr que tu ne le pensais pas. Tu continues de devoir arrêter ça. Regarde, j'ai l'instinct de protection. Mais après ce qui est arrivé avec Jacob au long de l'année… Tu ne peux pas la suivre à chaque étape. Elle a besoin de faire ce qu'elle veut sans que tu sois là tout le temps, tu comprends ? » J'hochai la tête. Je détestai l'avouer, mais il avait raison. « Elle a besoin de sa liberté. Après avoir été sous contrôle depuis si longtemps, je doute réellement qu'elle veuille sauter directement dans une autre relation. Mais elle semble très à l'aise avec toi et tout le monde peut dire à quelle point tu l'adores. Je ne sais même pas si vous êtes ensemble, mais je peux dire qu'il y a quelque chose. Tout ce que je te dis, c'est de faire attention, essaye et n'y va pas trop vite. »

« Okay, » j'haussai les épaules. Je pouvais faire ça, pas vrai ? « Et pour ta moitié de question, non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Mais je veux lui demander d'être ma petite amie à New York, ce weekend » je souriais et lui aussi.

« Bien, » répondit-il juste quand nous pouvions entendre une voiture se garer. J'étais hors de mon siège avant qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux.

« Doucement ! » L'entendis-je crier alors que j'ouvrai la porte d'entrée à la volée. Doucement, ouais, c'est ça.

Je me raidissais quand je vis Emmett étreindre fort Bella contre son torse. Etait-elle triste ?

« Bella ! » criai-je de soulagement et de confusion.

Sa tête se releva soudainement. Le choc parcouru son visage avant qu'elle ne me fasse un petit sourire, me disant que ça allait. Je me relaxai et essayai d'attendre patiemment alors qu'ils marchaient vers la maison.

« … pas du Edward. Il n'est pas le genre à ai -, » Emmett s'interrompit et serra ses lèvres en une petite ligne. Je lui lançai un regard tueur alors qu'ils arrivaient à mon niveau. Je savais exactement ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire. Il me lança un regard « je suis désolé ». Je roulai des yeux et attirai Bella dans un câlin.

Ahh…elle sentait la fraise et quelque chose d'autre. Qu'était-ce ?

J'avais entendu un petit bruit venant de Bella, une sorte de miaulement. C'était quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle venait juste de…gémir ?

Je m'écartai, sous le choc. « C'était quoi ça ? » Elle rougit furieusement et ses yeux allèrent des miens à mes lèvres. Hein, ça c'est intéressant.

« Euuh… » Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois sans qu'un son ne sorte. Je gloussai et la laissai s'échapper, tout, sauf une de ses mains. Je me tournai vers Emmett et remarquai qu'il avait – eh bien, quelque chose sur ses chaussures et son pantalon… Je relevai les yeux et remarquai que s'était aussi sur sa chemise.

« Merde qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mec ? »

« Bella, » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

« Quoi Bella ? »

« Tu m'as demandé ce qui m'était arrivé, et je t'ai répondu. » Quoi ? Je fronçai les sourcils et jetai un œil à Bella en confusion. Son visage et sa gorge était rouge, cramoisi. Je regardai encore la chemise d'Emmett. Oh ! J'éclatai de rire. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait sérieusement fait ? « T'es sérieux ? »

« Oh oui. J'vais prendre une douche, » marmonna-t-il en nous dépassant.

« Désolée ! » Cria Bella, ne semblant pas désolée du tout.

« Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demandai-je après quelques minutes de silence.

« Je – il – tu sais, » bégaya-t-elle, et elle tourna la tête loin de moi.

Aucune chance.

J'attrapai son menton, gentiment bien évidemment, et retournai sa tête vers moi. « Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, » suppliai-je quand elle rencontra enfin mon regard.

« Quand nous sommes arrivés là-bas, j'ai genre était prise de panique donc j'ai du vomir sur Emmett, » elle essaya de tourner la tête mais je refusai de la laisser partir. « Jacob était dans sa chambre avec…une fille, » mes yeux s'étrécirent en deux fentes de leur propre chef. Cet enculé de connard. « C'était Lauren, » elle fit une pause. Lauren ? Lauren Mallory ? Ca devait être ça. Combien de Lauren était ici à Forks. « Lauren Mallory, c'est une - »

« Je sais qu'il elle est, » la coupai-je. « Je l'ai rencontrée, » ajoutai-je quand son visage eut un regard confus. Je pouvais voir les roues tourner dans sa tête, alors je demandai rapidement. « Qu'a fait Emmett ? »

« Rien. »

« Rien ? » J'arquai les sourcils. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Il m'a laissé gérer ça. » Il a quoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait complètement perdu la tête ?

« Oh ? Et comment as-tu fais ça ? » J'essayai de retenir mon scepticisme suinter de ma voix.

« Je l'ai frappé, » je ne pouvais pas entièrement empêcher mon sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage. « Et alors je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais le voir. » Oh-oh, le sourire s'évapora.

« Ah, et comment a-t-il apprécié ça ? » Cette fois, le sarcasme dégoulinait de ma voix.

« Il ne l'a pas fait - » quelle surprise. « Mais comme j'ai dit, j'ai géré tout ça. Nous pouvons en parler plus tard si tu veux, mais pour le moment je veux juste aller m'asseoir. » Elle grimaça de douleur accablée par l'inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est rien. » Elle était vraiment la pire menteuse que j'ai jamais rencontré.

« Bella, » dis-je désapprobateur.

« Je pense juste que je peux avoir le bras cassé, ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. »

« Tu quoi !? » Je regardai plus bas et remarquai qu'elle serrait son bras contre sa poitrine. Je pris gentiment son bras et le soulevai un peu pour le regarder. « Hmm, » je tournai son bras sur le côté et fis courir mes doigts sur son poignet. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne pense pas que ce soit cassé mais tu peux avoir une foulure. » Je devrai appeler Carlisle et lui demander de venir la voir.

« Alors tu es médecin maintenant ? » plaisanta-t-elle, mais il y avait une note de curiosité dans sa voix.

« Pas encore, » je lui fis un petit sourire, et ses magnifiques lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en réponse. Le besoin de l'embrasser fut soudain irrésistible, et c'est ce que je fis. Après un moment, je me reculai et enroulai prudemment mes bras autour de sa taille. Je fixai ses yeux et je senti l'urgence de lui dire. Même si elle ne sentait pas la même chose pour l'instant. _Pour l'instant._ Je voulais juste qu'elle le sache.

Elle soupira, satisfaite et posa sa tête contre mon torse.

Je souriais dans ses cheveux avant de baisser ma tête dans ses cheveux. « Je t'aime » chuchotai-je avant que je puisse y penser deux fois.

Elle hoqueta et releva la tête de sur mon torse dans un mouvement rapide. Elle parut choquée, heureuse, inquiète, tout à la fois. Le sourire ne vacilla jamais de mon visage. « Je ne te demande pas de le dire en retour. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je serais toujours là pour toi, si tu veux de moi. » Je le voudrai toujours, qu'importe les évènements.

Elle sourit encore avant de m'offrir un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« Allons appeler Carlisle. Je veux qu'il vienne et regarde ta main. » J'attrapai sa main gauche et la guidait dans la maison, ignorant toutes ses protestations.

Je sentais – Je ne suis pas sur de ce que je ressentais. Du soulagement, je crois. Heureux qu'elle ne m'ait pas rejeté. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'aimer. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie avec moi. Ce weekend, je lui demanderais. Je lui demanderais d'être ma petite amie.

« Bella ! » Chanta Alice, et elle sauta hors du canapé, sautillant vers nous.

« Attention Alice, elle a mal au poignet. »

Bella me lança un rapide regard mauvais, mais je lui souriais en retour ce qui la fit rire.

« Viens, tu dois tout me raconter ! Rose ! » Elle prit la main de Bella de la mienne et l'entraina vers la cuisine.

« Alice ! » Me plaignis-je. Elle m'ignora complètement, alors je trouvai mon téléphone et composai rapidement le numéro de Carlisle.

« Edward, » répondit-il gaiement.

« Carlisle, tu es à la maison ? » Demandai-je, ne perdant pas de temps avec les civilités.

« Oui, » répondit-il, sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose.

« Pourrais-tu venir chez Alice et Jasper ? »

« Oui je peux, mais pourquoi, si je suis autorisé à demander ? »

« Bella s'est blessée au poignet. »

« Ah, » il rit. « Bien sûr, bien sûr. J'arrive bientôt. »

« Merci, » dis-je reconnaissant avant de raccrocher.

Jasper entra sans se presser dans le salon quand je m'asseyais dans le canapé et allumai la télé.

« Tu ne devai pas y aller en douceur ? » me réprimanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? Merde comment tu le sais ? »

« Salut, » il roula des yeux. « As-tu rencontré ma femme ? Elle et Bella parlaient de ça dans la cuisine, » déclara-t-il neutre.

« Elles le font ? Elles l'ont fait ? »

« Ouep, » il insista sur le p.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit ? » Demandai-je nerveusement.

« Je ne dirais rien. Je ne devrai même pas savoir. Si elles savaient que je sais, elles me castreraient…donc, aucune chance sur terre que je te le dise. Pas un seul mot. »

« Ca ne m'aide pas, » dis-je sèchement.

« C'est la vie. » Je reniflai et me tournai vers la télé.

« Okay Bobbie l'Eponge, » gronda Emmett alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce 5 minutes après. « Et _tu_ te moquais de moi, » il secoua la doucement la tête vers moi.

« C'était la seule chose, » me défendis-je rapidement.

« Hin- hein, continue de te dire ça. _Toooouuut _le temps où tu le regardes. »

« Je ne regarde pas ça tout le temps, » contredis-je.

« Bien sûr que tu ne le regardes pas tout le temps. »

« Non je ne le fais pas, » lui criai-je, irrité.

« Si tu le fais ! » Cria-t-il en retour.

« Non je ne le fais pas, tu le fais, » j'agitai ma main vers lui.

« Non, toi ! »

« Non - »

« Ah, l'amour fraternel. Magnifiques garçons, mais où est ma patiente ? » Nous nous tournions tous les deux à l'entente de la voix de Carlisle.

« Euh, » je toussai. « Elle est dans la cuisine je crois. Je viens avec toi. » Il se tourna et sorti du salon. Je le suivais rapidement.

« Ouais, cours et cache-toi Eddie ! Cache-toi de honte ! » Je prétendis de ne pas entendre Emmett et continuai de marcher.

Alice, Bella et Rosalie étaient toutes assises autour de la table de la cuisine. Elles étaient en train de parler et de rire ensemble. C'était une des seules fois où j'avais vu Bella sincèrement heureuse.

Carlisle s'éclaircit la gorge et elles relevèrent toutes la tête. Le sourire de Bella s'élargit quand elle me remarqua derrière lui. Du moins, je le pensai, ou peut-être prenais-je mes désirs pour la réalité. J'espérai que non.

« Alors Bella, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu un petit accident, encore. » Carlisle sourit et marcha jusqu'à la table. Bella rougit bien sûr, tournant la tête vers le mur plutôt que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. « Qu'as-tu fais ? »

« Oh – Je – hum- j'ai frappé Jacob, » bégaya-t-elle, lui souriant d'un air penaud. Il rit un peu et secoua la tête. Je pensai l'avoir entendre murmurer « bien » dans un souffle, mais je ne pouvais pas être sûr. Il regarda son bras pendant un moment, le secouant légèrement et le tournant quelques fois. Je sentis l'urgence de courir la calmer chaque fois que je la voyais grimacer de douleur. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je savais que Carlisle ne ferait jamais rien dans l'intention de lui faire mal.

« Là, » dit-il après avoir posé une petite attelle sur son poignet. « C'est un peu grand, mais c'est la plus petite taille que j'ai avec moi. Tu va devoir la garder pendant au moins une semaine, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, merci. »

« Quand tu veux Bella. »

Alice suivit Carlisle jusqu'à la porte, alors je traversai la pièce et m'asseyais près d'elle. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien. » Répondit-elle, mais il était facile de voir qu'elle était exténuée.

« Viens, » je me levai avant de me pencher et de la prendre dans mes bras.

« Edward ! » Cria-t-elle. « Pose-moi par terre ! »

« Désolé, » dis-je alors que je la portai dans le salon où tout le monde était assis. « Ca n'arrivera pas. »

Ils sourirent tous alors que j'entrai dans la pièce avec Bella roulé en boule contre mon torse.

« Je raccompagne Bella chez elle, » je ne leur laissai pas le temps de répondre avant de sortir. Le visage de Bella montrait une incrédibilité éhontée.

« Edward ! »

« Oui ? » Je manœuvrai pour ouvrir la porte et sorti, la claquant derrière nous.

« Tu ne peux pas juste… » Elle s'arrêta.

« Bien sûr que je peux, » je lui souri et ouvrit la voiture avant de la poser doucement sur son siège et de lui mettre sa ceinture. Elle rit simplement et appuya sa tête contre le siège.

Je m'asseyais sur le siège conducteur et pris sa main gauche, la secouant légèrement. Nous étions assis dans un silence confortable. « Est-ce que tu étais sérieux à propos de demain ? » demanda-t-elle un peu après, juste avant que nous tournions dans la rue qui bordait sa maison.

Je lui lançai un regard énigmatique.

« A propos de ce que tu as dit à Alice je veux dire ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'étais, » comment pouvait-elle en douter ?

« Okay, » elle gloussa. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Je roulai des yeux. « Je n'ai pas encore exactement pensé à tous les détails. J'ai juste imaginé que je te sauvai d'une excursion shopping. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu l'ais fait, je préfère passer le temps avec toi. » Mon cœur se souleva à ses mots.

« Moi aussi. » Je garai la voiture contre le trottoir et fis le tour pour ouvrir sa portière.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça tu sais, » dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait la main que je lui tendais pour l'aider à sortir.

« Si. »

« Okay, demain ? »

« Demain, » confirmai-je. « Onze heures ? »

« Okay, » je lui fis un petit baiser et attendis jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'intérieur avant de retourner dans la voiture et de repartir.

Demain. Un jour de plus avant que nous soyons à New York. Un jour de plus avant que je demande à Bella d'être ma petite amie. Dieu, je vais finir à bout de nerfs. Je suis une fille. Merde.

* * *

**Une review pour la route? S'il vous plait!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Je voulai poster dès ce matin, mais le site bugait. En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir tenu ma parole et de poster aujourd'hui. Je ne vous embette pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture. _**

* * *

Bella POV.

« Bells ? » Qui d'autre papa ? Je claquai la porte derrière moi avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau.

« Aurais-tu d'autres enfants dont je ne serai pas au courant ? » Demandai-je alors que j'ouvrai la porte du buffet près de l'évier.

« Très drôle Bells, mais on est jamais trop prudent. »

« Qui sur cette terre rentrerait directement dans la maison du chef de la police sans sa permission ? »

« On ne sait jamais. » Je reniflai et secouai la tête. Je me dirigeai vers le salon mais m'arrêtai sur place quand j'entendis des chuchotements étouffés venant de ladite pièce. « Papa, tu as de la compagnie ? » Demandai-je en entrant.

« Non chérie, tu en as. » Je me retournai et pâli quand je vis Jacob assis sur le canapé, à côté de Charlie.

« Hey Bells, » il sourit et me fit signe de venir. Je secouai la tête. De ma vision périphérique je pouvais voir Charlie passer son regard entre nous deux. Il soupira fortement et se leva du canapé.

« Je vous laisse parler les jeunes. Je pense que je vais aller faire un petit tour chez Harry. Il est seulement neuf heures. »

« Non ! » Criai-je. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tandis que ceux de Jacob s'étrécirent. Il me jeta un regard mort.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème Bells ? » J'hésitai sur le pas de la porte.

« Non» chuchotai-je, lançant encore un regard à Jacob.

« Bien, j'vous vois plus tard les enfants. »

Jacob se leva doucement, baissant sa tête vers la gauche. « Tu t'es blessée à la main, nan ? » Il fit un signe de tête vers mon bras, que j'enroulai instinctivement autour de mon torse. « Maintenant, je me demande comment tu t'es fais ça. » Haussant ses sourcils, il s'approcha d'un pas. Je me reculai d'un pas. Il rit sombrement et leva les yeux au plafond. « Tu n'es pas effrayée n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » j'essayai de le dire avec confiance, mais ma voix me trahi. Son sourire s'élargit.

J'essayai de deviner mes chances d'arriver à la voiture. Il n'y en avait aucune. Pas sans le poignarder avec un couteau de cuisine. (_N.R.: Oh oui quelle bonne idée!!_)

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » chuchotai-je, à peine audible.

Le sourire s'évanouit de son visage. « Qu'est-ce que je veux Bella ? Que penses-tu que je veuille ? Si tu essayes, je suis sûr que tu comprendras. Non ? Je veux ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Toi bien sûr. »

« Je ne ferai plus jamais ça avec toi, » crachai-je, regardant autour pour quelque chose à lui lancer dessus.

« Faire quoi exactement ? »

« Je ne serai plus ton petit jouet, je ne t'appartiens pas ! » Ses yeux s'élargirent d'incrédulité avant que son visage ne prenne un air furieux.

« Tu es à moi ! » il insista sur chaque mot. Il commença à réduire la distance entre nous, par de long pas décidés à travers le salon. Je me reculai, ne le lâchant jamais des yeux. J'hoquetai quand j'heurtai le froid et dur de la céramique du plan de travail de la cuisine. Il était juste devant mon visage avant que je ne puisse cligner des yeux.

Je soufflai rageusement.

« Espèce de petite - »

Je sautai en entendant la porte de devant claquer. « Vous savez quoi, c'est probablement un peu tard. Harry est surement déjà au lit. » Charlie s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. « Alors vous faites quoi les jeunes ? »

« Nous - »

« En fait, Jacob partait, » l'interrompis-je. « Viens, je te raccompagne. » J'écartai Jacob de ma route et passai la tête haute devant eux, sortant dans le jardin. Je pouvais entendre les pas lourds de Jacob derrière moi. Je remarquai qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture supplémentaire dans l'allée. Voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas su qu'il était là. Ce connard…

Quand j'atteignis l'angle, je me retournai d'un bond. Jacob était moins de deux pas derrière moi et arriva donc à peine à m'éviter.

« Bells- »

« Non, maintenant tu m'écoutes très attentivement Jacob Black. » J'étais furieuse et ma voix était froide.

Il referma brusquement sa bouche et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

« A partir de maintenant, tu resteras loin de moi, tu resteras loin de ma famille et tu resteras loin de tous mes amis. Tous. Tu m'entends ? » Il ne dit rien, restant simplement là, debout, comme s'il avait été taillé dans la pierre et qu'il était fixé au sol. « Je ne veux plus jamais te voir près de l'un d'entre eux. Et tu as intérêt de m'écouter quand je te dis tous. Je me fiche que ce soit Rosalie, Alice ou Jas, Emmett ou Edward. J'en ai assez du mensonge, de la violence et des tromperies. Je ne te veux pas. En fait, je ne pense pas que je t'ai déjà désiré. C'était en quelque sorte obligé. » Sa mâchoire devint de plus en plus tendue pour chaque mot que je disais. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter si je le voulais et ça n'était pas le cas. « Tout cela a été établie dès le premier jour mais je ne veux plus y participer. Tu peux te trouver un autre petit jouet – mais de ce que j'en ai vu, j'ai l'impression que tu l'as déjà fait. Donc je te souhaite bonne chance avec ça et une belle vie. » Sur ce, je le dépassai droite comme un i. J'allais dans la maison et claquai la porte derrière moi.

Je m'appuyai contre la porte pour me calmer, un petit gloussement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Le gloussement devint un rire, et le rire devint un moment d'hystérie. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était si sacrément bon ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai là, serrant mon estomac et haletant pour de l'air. Mais ça s'arrête finalement, j'allai dire bonne nuit à Charlie et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je ne me rappelai pas vraiment comment j'étais arrivée à mon lit.

Je me réveillai un peu après 7 heures du matin, complètement reposée et en forme. Je restai dans la douche pendant ce qui semblait une éternité mais était réellement simplement 45 minutes. Je ne savais ce qu'Edward et moi ferions aujourd'hui alors je m'habillai de mon fameux jean et un polo à fermeture éclair vert. A l'heure à laquelle je descendais, Charlie était déjà parti bien sûr, alors j'allais me chercher une barre de céréales à grignoter et m'affalai sur le canapé, allumant la télé. Normalement, je ne regardai pas la télé. Je crois que c'était la première fois que la regardai en presque 2 mois. Simplement, ça ne me distrayait pas de la manière que ça le faisait apparemment avec beaucoup d'autres. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'étais juste bizarre. J'essayai de le faire, mais je ne pouvais pas rester assise. Alors je décidai de faire un peu de lessive. Le problème : il n'y en avait pas à faire. Charlie avait apparemment tout fait pendant que j'étais parti les derniers jours. Merde – je ne pouvais même pas sortir la poubelle.

Vu que je ne pouvais pas rester assise et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire à l'intérieur de la maison, je décidai de sortir de la maison et faire quelque chose d'utile. Mais Charlie devait avoir été prit de folie ou quelque chose du genre. Il ne nettoyait jamais rien mais maintenant il nettoyait tout. Intérieur et extérieur. Frustrée, je commençai à marcher sur le chemin qui menait au bois depuis le jardin. Je marchai pendant un petit moment, appréciant la nature autour de moi avant de rentrer. C'est alors que ça arriva. J'étais à environ 20 mètres de la maison, je pouvais la voir. Trop impatiente de rentrer vérifier l'heure, je me pris le dans une racine et me cognai la tête contre l'arbre le plus prêt.

« Putain de merde, » me marmonnai-je à moi-même et soulevai mes mains pour masser l'endroit douloureux. C'est alors que je sentis le liquide couler le long de la partie gauche de mon visage. Cela prit environ deux secondes entre le moment où je sentis le sang sur mon visage jusqu'à ce que je le sente. Une nausée me frappa immédiatement et je me forçai à rester consciente.

« Bella ! Bella, réveille-toi ! Bella. » Je gémissais et essayais d'ignorer la voix de velours qui criait sans cesse mon nom. « Bella, » je sentis quelque chose toucher ma joue, ma nuque et enfin mes cheveux.

J'ouvris difficilement mes yeux pour voir qui était en train de venir m'emmerder alors que je dormais. J'hoquetais de choc avant de fermer fort les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Il était toujours là. Hmmm…ça voulait dire que je ne l'avais pas imaginé.

« Edward, » essayai-je de dire mais je ne pouvais entendre ma voix.

« Bella, merci mon Dieu. » Pas une seconde ne s'écoula entre le moment où il prononçait ces mots au moment où j'étais soudainement soulevée du sol stable et ensuite dans ses bras, bercée contre son torse.

Je poussais un petit cri aiguë, retrouvant tout à coup ma voix. « Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Repose-moi ! »

« Pas une putain de chance au monde. » Ce fut alors la première fois que je remarquai ce qui nous entourait. Nous étions dans les bois, comme dans une forêt. Merde pourquoi étions-nous là ?

Oh.

_Oh._

**Oh,** je grognai quand tout me revint. Stupide, stupide, stupide, me réprimandai-je moi-même. Tu es sacrément incroyable.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demandai-je alors qu'il décidait de ne pas rentrer dans la maison, mais il se dirigea vers sa voiture à la place. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il me regardait, les sourcils froncés avec une expression entre la confusion et l'inquiétude.

« Où penses-tu que je t'emmène. »Vu son visage c'était clairement une question rhétorique, alors je décidai de ne pas y répondre. « Je t'emmène à l'hôpital bien évidemment. »

« Quoi !? Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, NON ! Il n'y en a pas besoin. » Je me débâtai contre lui, essayant de toutes mes forces de le faire me reposer. « Je vais bien, c'est juste une égratignure. Ça m'arrive tout le temps. Tu n'as qu'à demander aux autres si tu ne me croies pas. »

Il me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle. « Juste une égratignure ? » J'hochai la tête. « Juste une égratignure ? Putain est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? Bella, merde qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute seule là-bas ? Pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

« Je m'ennuyai, alors j'ai décidé d'aller marcher. C'est quoi le problème ? » Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si énervé.

« Le problème c'est que tu ne peux même pas marcher sur une surface lisse sans trébucher. » Je me renfrognai. « Même sans ça, ça reste dangereux, » il s'arrêta et ouvrit la portière passagère alors qu'il parlait. Il m'installa et fut dans son propre siège avant que je ne puisse cligner des yeux.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? » Demandai-je après une minute de silence.

« Eh bien, tu n'étais pas dans la maison, ta voiture était là, alors je suis allé te chercher. Mais pour l'instant ça n'est pas important »

« Pourquoi ? » Insistai-je.

« Parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps tu as été allongée là-bas et je ne sais pas quelle quantité de sang tu as perdu, alors j'ai besoin de t'emmener voir Carlisle aussi vite que possible parce que ça n'est pas qu'une petite coupure Bella. » Ses yeux étaient plus sur moi que sur la route. Je m'étais habituée à la conduite folle d'Edward pendant les derniers jours, mais la manière dont il le faisait maintenant était folle. Je ne me préoccupai même pas de regarder le compteur pour imaginer à quelle vitesse nous roulions.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment aussi grave ? » Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. « Je ne sens rien. »

« Tu ne sens rien ? »

« Non. »

« Ah, ça n'est pas bon. » La voiture accéléra.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ça n'est pas bon ? J'aurais pensé que c'était très bien ? »

Il ne répondit pas, soudainement très concentré sur la route.

J'étais fâchée à cause de l'exaspération et m'affaissai dans mon siège, fermant les yeux.

« Hey ! » Dit-t-il rapidement, ses doigts devant mon visage. « Tu ne peux pas fermer tes yeux d'accord ? Nous y sommes presque. »

« Mais je n'veux pas, » je fis la moue, des larmes s'accumulant aux coins de mes yeux. Je reniflai quelques fois et fixai mon regard droit devant moi.

« Est-ce que tu pleures ? Ne pleure pas, » je sentis sa main toucher ma joue, essuyant les larmes qui s'étaient échappées. « Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. » Il arrêta la voiture devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Je restai obstinément assise dans mon siège quand il ouvrit ma porte. Ça ne l'arrêta pas. Il me souleva de la voiture et me porta de la même manière que la dernière fois.

« Pose-moi par terre ! »

L'hôpital de Forks était petit, et quand je dis petit, je veux dire vraiment petit. Il y avait 5 docteurs, je les connaissais tous, et environ sept ou huit infirmières je crois. Je ne connaissais pas le nom de l'infirmière qui était assise à l'accueil quand nous entrâmes. Elle était une femme assez âgée et avait des cheveux gris-noirs, et de grosses lunettes carrées.

« Oh non, » s'exclama-t-elle et se levant brusquement.

« Pourriez-vous appeler le docteur Cullen ? » S'enquit Edward, me regardant.

Elle hocha la tête, marmonnant un « bien sûr » et disparut derrière une porte qui disait « trauma ». Génial.

« Ce n'est pas aussi grave ! » Essayai-je de lui crier mais soit elle ne m'entendit pas, soit elle m'ignora. « C'est ridicule, » marmonnai-je dans un souffle, détournant mes yeux vers le plafond.

Elle revint une minute plus tard avec Carlisle trois pas derrière elle.

« Bella, Bella, Bella, » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Tu peux la poser là-bas Edward, » il indiqua un lit d'hôpital à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Alors, » reprit-il après qu'Edward m'ait posée. « Que s'est-il passé cette fois ? »

Je rougis et mordis ma lèvre. « Eh bien – euh – je me suis cogné la tête contre un arbre, ça n'est pas grave, » j'haussai les épaule et tentai de ne pas regarder Edward.

« Hin-hin et comment exactement t'es-tu fais ça ? »

« J'ai trébuché ? » Cela sorti comme une question.

« Bien évidemment, » il m'offrit un petit sourire et commença son examen.

« Okay, » dit-il après un moment. « Toi, ma chérie tu as une grosse contusion et tu as aussi perdu beaucoup de sang, alors je vais te faire transfuser, et te garder en observation jusqu'à demain. »

Je grognai et jetai un œil à Edward. Il n'avait rien dit depuis plusieurs minutes. Il me regardait toujours avec cet air inquiet, ça m'énervait et me rendais heureuse à la fois.

« Aller, je vais te montrer ta chambre, » nous le suivîmes en silence à travers le hall jusqu'à une petite chambre blanche. Je m'affalai sur le lit, alors qu'Edward restait debout près de moi. J'allais fermer mes yeux, juste pour une minute.

« Tu peux rentrer si tu le veux Edward. » J'ouvrai brusquement les yeux d'horreur et refermai mes doigts autour du poignet d'Edward. Un son de mécontentement provint de ma gorge.

« Je vais rester, » dit-il en me regardant.

« Bien alors, je devrai appeler Charlie pour Bella. J'enverrai une infirmière pour quelques anti-douleurs, et je reviendrai pour une petite vérification plus tard » sur ce, il sorti de la chambre sans se presser.

Edward s'assit dans la chaise près du lit sans dire un mot. Il continua simplement de me fixer, ses yeux anxieux et inquiet.

« Je vais bien, » insistai-je, le suppliant de se relaxer. Je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller et fermai les yeux.

« Dors Bella. » Je sentis ses lèvres froides contre mon front.

« Edward, » murmurai-je, presqu'incohérente.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché notre journée. » J'entendis son rire silencieux avant d'être emportée par le sommeil.

* * *

**_Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, mais l'auteur n'a pas beaucoup de temps. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plus. En tout cas, vous aviez raison, Jacob ne lâche pas si facilement._**

**_Une review? _**

**_Bisous_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bonsoir à toutes, et peut-être tous (si des garçons se cachent^^). Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais je me tiens à mon post hebdomadaire. _**

**_Merci à Bostondirty qui a corrigé ce chapitre._**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Edward POV.

J'étais assis dans le fauteuil qui était placé près du lit, et je la regardai attentivement. Elle semblait exténuer. Et je pouvais dire que ça n'était pas juste à cause de l'accident. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas dormi du tout la nuit dernière. Son teint était pâle et elle avait des cercles mauves sous les yeux. Elle continuait aussi de lancer des regards nerveux vers la porte. Elle semblait faire ça inconsciemment.

« Je vais bien, » insista-t-elle, pendant qu'elle s'allongeait et appuyait sa tête contre l'oreiller. Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux.

« Dors Bella, » je me penchai et embrassai son front.

« Edward ? » Murmura-t-elle, les yeux clos.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolée, j'ai ruiné notre journée, » les mots étaient à peine audibles, et elle était plus endormie qu'éveillée.

Je riais silencieusement et me rasseyais dans le fauteuil. Une ride apparut sur mon visage alors que je continuais d'étudier le profil de Bella. Même endormie, elle semblait tendue, triste, effrayée – qu'importe comment vous voulez appeler ça. Pourquoi pourrait-elle avoir peur ? Elle était en sécurité ici, elle le savait. Frustré, je soupirai et me frottais les yeux avec le talon de mes mains.

Elle va bien, elle va bien. Merde Edward ! Elle va bien, elle est juste devant toi ! Tu la regardes en ce moment ! J'inspirais profondément plusieurs fois pour me calmer. Cela m'aida un peu, pas beaucoup, mais un peu.

« Où est-elle ? » Je sautais d'environ dix centimètres dans les airs. « Où est ma Bellsy !? »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu Emmett, voudrais-tu la fermer ? On est dans un hôpital. »

Je pouvais entendre les rires de l'infirmière de l'autre côté de la porte juste avant qu'il y ait un léger coup sur la porte et qu'elle s'ouvrit.

Entrèrent au trot Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice. Tous avec la même expression sur leurs visages, faite d'inquiétude et…d'amusement ? Merde qu'es-ce qui était drôle là-dedans ?

« Oh Bella, » dirent-ils tous ensemble. Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi.

« Es-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Es-ce qu'elle pourra aller à New York ? »

« Es-ce qu'elle s'est cassée quelque chose ? »

« Es-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! » Chuchotai-je assez fort, levant mes mains pour les faire taire. « Elle dort ! »

« Oh ! » Je roulai des yeux et jetai un regard à Bella. Elle ne s'agita pas du tout.

« Okay, pour répondre à vos questions. Elle va bien, relax. Elle a une grosse commotion et Carlisle va lui faire une transfusion quand elle se réveillera. Autrement, elle va bien. Je ne sais pas Alice : tu devras demander à Carlisle pour ça. Mais je ne pense pas qu'aller à New York soit la chose la plus importante pour le moment. »

« Et pour toi ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Es-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Quoi ? « Que veux-tu dire ? Je vais bien, » je mentais.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Rose - »

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

Je soupirai. « C'est juste – elle m'a juste… inquiété à un point incroyable. »

Ils reniflèrent tous. « Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer mec, » dit Emmett, me tapant dans le dos.

_Comme si ça allait arriver._

« Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda à nouveau Jasper. Je grimaçai et décidai de leur donner le plan par plan.

_**Flashback.**_

«_Bella ? » Aucune réponse. Où était-elle ? N'étions-nous pas d'accord pour onze heures ? Oui, j'étais certain que nous en avions convenu. Je frappai encore. Attendre. Encore, il n'y avait aucune réponse.. Je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter maintenant. Je sortis mon téléphone et composai rapidement le numéro de Bella. Oui, j'avais déjà mémorisé son numéro. Cela sonna plusieurs fois avant d'arriver sur la messagerie. Je rappelai, cette fois, ça alla directement sur la messagerie._

_« Merde ! »_

_Sa voiture était encore là donc elle ne pouvait pas être loin. D'instinct, je contournai la maison et de me dirigeai dans le jardin. Il était vide, bien sûr. Je commençai à le arpenter, essayant de comprendre où elle pouvait être._

_Oublié l'inquiétude – j'étais complètement paniqué. Tous mes instincts me criaient que quelque chose lui était arrivé. Je pouvais le sentir. Chaque cellule de mon corps que quelque chose n'allait pas, vraiment pas._

_Juste quand j'étais sur le point de repartir devant j'entendis quelque chose. Ca sonné comme un bas chuchotement. Merde c'est quoi ? J'haussai les épaules, c'était probablement un oiseau ou n'importe quoi. Je me tournai et étais à mi-chemin de la pelouse quand je l'entendis encore. Cette fois, c'était plus comme un gémissement. Je me retournai d'un bon et tentai de comprendre d'où venait ce son._

_« Edward ! » Je me figeai._

_« Bella ?! » Je courus vers sa voix. Quand je la repérai, un son étranglé s'échappa de ma gorge. Elle était recroquevillée en boule sur le sol, entourée par du sang. J'étais à ces côtés en un instant._

_« Bella ! » Je continuai de l'appeler pour tenter d'établir un contact alors que je vérifiai son pouls et cherchai sa blessure. « Bella ! Bella, réveille-toi ! Bella ! » Elle gémit et serra les paupières. Je caressai sa joue, sa nuque et ses cheveux._

_Elle ouvrit un œil et gémie avant de refermer son œil. Je fronçai les sourcils, prêt à la soulever, mais avant que j'en aie le temps, elle ouvrit ses yeux, les plissant vers moi. _

_« Edward, » elle disait mon nom._

_Je poussai un profond soupire de soulagement. « Bella, merci mon Dieu ! » Je la prenais dans mes bras immédiatement et commençais à marcher vers la voiture._

_« Edward ! Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Repose-moi! » Hurla-t-elle, essayant de s'échapper._

_« Pas une putain de chance au monde. » Etait-elle folle ?_

_Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil autour de nous, la confusion envahie son visage. Elle grogna encore et ferma brièvement ses yeux. « Où allons-nous ? »_

_« Où pense-tu que je t'emmène ? » Nous n'allions pas vraiment aller à la fabrique de cookie. Je la saisissais un peu mieux, de manière à pouvoir éloigner les cheveux qui menacer de lui tomber dans les yeux. « Je t'emmène à l'hôpital bien sûr. »_

_Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à sa réponse_. _« Quoi !? Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, NON ! Il n'y en a pas besoin. » Hurla-t-elle.. Elle se tortilla et gigota, se balançant avec ses jambes. « Je vais bien, » insista-t-elle. « C'est juste une égratignure. Ca m'arrive tout le temps, » je refoulais un roulement d'yeux. « Tu n'as qu'à demander aux autres. »_

_« Juste une égratignure ? Juste une égratignure ? » Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois. « Putain est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? » J'essayai de mon mieux de ne pas lui crier dessus, mais elle rendait cela difficile. « Bella, merde qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute seule là-bas ? Pour l'amour de Dieu ! »_

_« Je m'ennuyai, alors j'ai décidé d'aller marcher. C'est quoi le problème ? »_

_Le problème ? C'est quoi le problème ? Le problème c'est que toi, ma petite Bella chérie, es la plus maladroite personne que j'ai jamais vu ? Et tu es aussi la personne qui compte le plus pour moi au monde entier et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Même l'idée d'y penser me fait physiquement mal et je mourrais si tu me laissais._

_Je décidai de ne pas exprimer toutes ces pensées cependant, et à la place « Le problème est que tu ne peux même pas marcher sur une surface plane sans trébucher, » elle rétrécie les yeux en me regardant. « Même sans ça, ça reste dangereux. » Il y avait des ours et des loups – apparemment, des arbres pouvaient venir à bout d'elle._

_Nous atteignions la voiture à présent. Et je n'avais aucune intention de la poser sur pieds sur le sol, alors, avec délicatesse, je manœuvrais pour ouvrir la portière avant de la placer sur son siège et de l'attacher.._

_« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? » Demanda-t-elle après que je sois sorti de l'allée. _

_« Eh bien, tu n'étais pas dans la maison, ta voiture était là, alors je suis allé te chercher, » alors que je parlai je remarquai qu'elle devenait de plus en plus pâle, et que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus distants. « Mais pour l'instant ça n'est pas important »_

_« Pourquoi? » Elle pressa fermement ses lèvres ensembles._

_« __Parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps tu as été allongée là-bas et je ne sais pas quelle quantité de sang tu as perdu, alors j'ai besoin de t'emmener voir Carlisle aussi vite que possible parce que ça n'est pas qu'une petite coupure Bella. » Les mots sortirent dans l'urgence, se mélangeant ensembles._

_« Es-ce que c'est vraiment aussi grave ? » Mes sourcils se levèrent. « Je ne sens rien. »_

_Elle ne sentait rien ? « Tu ne sens rien ? »_

_« Non. » Merde. Merde, merde, merde._

_« Ah, ça n'est pas bon. » J'accélérai, l'aiguille gratouillant le 130 kilomètres heure._

_« Quoi ? Qu'es-ce qui n'est pas bon ? J'aurai pensé que c'était très bien, » elle bredouillait._

_Quand je ne répondis pas, elle fit pendre la lèvre inférieure et ferma ses yeux._

_« Hey ! » Je fis claquer mes doigts devant son visage. « Tu ne peux pas fermer tes yeux, d'accord. » Je ne voulais pas que ça sonne si dur. « Nous y sommes presque. »_

_« Mais je ne veux pas. » Elle renifla quelques fois. Je lui jetai un œil._

_« Est-ce que tu pleures ? » Je tendis la main et effaçai ses larmes. « Ne pleures pas. Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas, » murmurai-je, alors que j'arrêtai la voiture en face de l'entrée des urgences._

**Fin du flashback.**

« Et nous voilà ici, » finissais-je, éloignant mon regard de Bella pour jeter un œil aux autres.

Il y eut un long silence. Alors, tout à coup, Alice commença à rire. Pas un petit gloussement ou un rire discret, mais une vraie crise de rire.

« Oh…mon…Dieu, » haleta-t-elle, entre deux. « Je suis désolée mais…c'est juste tellement…Bella. »

« Putain, ça n'est pas drôle ! » Lui dis-je sèchement.

« Non, Edward, je ne voulais pas parler de ça. C'est juste… eh bien, seule Bella pouvait réussir à faire ça. »

Emmett grogna. « Evidemment. Elle - » la porte s'ouvrit, le coupant. Carlisle, marcha – s'arrêta- regarda- rit et continua. L'une des infirmières rentra derrière lui, poussant un chariot d'équipement médical.

« Ohhh ! »Cria Rosalie. « Vous allez lui donner ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant les 2 poches de sang que l'infirmière portait.

« Pourquoi Rose, qui aurait pu croire que tu pouvais être une telle fillette ? » se moqua Jasper. Rosalie lui lança un regard glacial qui disait clairement « ferme-la ou _je _te ferais la fermer. »

« Oui elle va le faire Rose, » gloussa Carlisle. « Et c'est pour cela que je vais devoir vous demander à tous de quitter la chambre. » Quoi ? « Maintenant. » Il nous regarda tous. « Vous pourrez revenir une fois que j'aurais fini, » il sourit et nous congédia d'un mouvement de poigné.

Ils soufflèrent tous, mais sortirent. Je ne bougeai pas.

« Edward, » soupira-t-il.

« Je ne la quitte pas. »

« Edward, je n'ai pas le droit - »

« Je m'en fiche – je ne quitte pas cette chambre. »

Il expira profondément et je pensai l'avoir entendu marmonner quelque chose comme « exactement comme sa mère. »

« Bien, alors va au moins de l'autre côté de la chambre. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire, me levai, traversai la pièce et m'appuyai contre le mur. Je n'essayai vraiment pas d'être difficile, je ne pouvais juste pas – je ne pouvais pas être loin d'elle. Même si je savais qu'elle était en sécurité, je ne pouvais simplement pas. Alors je restai là et regardai Carlisle et l'infirmière faire leur travail. Cela sembla prendre une éternité.

Finalement, ils finirent.

« Tu sais, tu vas me faire renvoyer, » dit Carlisle après que l'infirmière soit sortie.

« Ouai c'est ça, » riais-je. « Tu es l'un des meilleurs médecins de la région, je doute sérieusement qu'ils te virent, si tu commençais à prendre des drogues, je veux dire. »

Il secoua seulement la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ? »

Je le regardai, perplexe. « Je ne peux pas dire ce qui se passe, » il regarda de manière appuyée entre Bella et moi. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment ? »

« Je l'aime, » lâchai-je sans réfléchir.

« C'est ce à quoi ça ressemble, » murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour moi apparemment.

« Quoi ? »

« La fois où je vous ai vu tout les deux ensemble la semaine dernière m'a beaucoup rappelé comment Esmé et moi étions quand nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois. » Mes yeux s'élargirent et il rit. « Je le sais en te regardant. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi – ou Bella dans cette histoire. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Bella a été avec Jacob pendant plusieurs mois. »

« Oui, mais elle ne l'a jamais regardé une seule fois de la manière dont elle te regarde. Elle t'aime Edward. Elle se réveillera bientôt. »

Avant que j'ai la chance de répondre il sortit de la chambre. Je restai figé pendant un moment alors que j'analysai ses paroles. La manière dont elle me regardait ? Comment me regardait-elle ? Es-ce qu'elle me regardait différemment des autres ? Bella ne m'aimait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas aussi vite. C'était trop rapide.

« C'est vrai. »

J'hoquetai et sursautai.

« C'est vrai » répéta-t-elle.

Je me tournai lentement, certain de l'avoir imaginé.

« Je t'aime. » Bella était à moitié assise dans son lit, appuyée sur ses coudes, me regardant avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Quoi ? » Je ne pouvais pas entendre ma voix.

« Je t'aime Edward. »

« Tu m'aimes ? » Je traversai la pièce et me baissai à son niveau.

« Oui je t'aime. » Peut-être avait-elle des lésions cérébrales. C'était surement la contusion. C'était juste la contusion. La contusion parle Edward, reste calme.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Tu ne devrais même pas t'asseoir, voudrais-tu - »

« Veux-tu bien m'écouter ? »

« Mais - »

« Ecoute ! » Insista-t-elle, rétrécissant les yeux. Je levais mes mains en reddition. Elle sourit. « Mon cœur est parfaitement clair. J'ai juste une contusion, pas d'hallucination. Je t'aime Edward, vraiment. Je n'ai jamais aimé Jacob, je le réalise à présent. Mais je t'aime ! »

« Vraiment ? » Un sourire apparut sur mon visage.

« Vraiment, » confirma-t-elle. Mon sourire s'élargit en un sourire époustouflant.

A l'intérieur, je chantai.

Elle m'aimait.

Bella m'aimait.

Isabella Marie Swan m'aimait.

Isabella Marie Swan m'aimait, moi, Edward Anthony Cullen..

Je me penchai, et avec une précaution extrême et embrassa ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime, » murmurai-je, posant mon front contre le sien.

Elle gloussa. « Je t'aime aussi. »

« AAAHHHHHH, » je ris alors que nous nous retournions tous les deux vers la porte où Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper et Carlisle étaient tous debout, nous souriant.

« J'te l'avais dit, » ricana-t-il avant de sortir.

« Café ? » Demanda Jasper, inclinant la tête vers moi.

Je regardai Bella, incertain de vouloir la quitter.

« Vas-y. Je vais bien et je vais avoir d'autres baby sitter, » elle caressa ma joue.

« Okay, je ne serais pas long. » J'embrassai son front et me levai. Je m'arrêtai dans l'encadrement de la porte, me retournant pour la regarder.. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. » Je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre cela.

Je suivi Jasper et Emmet vers la cafétéria, étourdi. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Bella m'aimait. Comment pouvait-elle ? J'étais simplement moi. Mais pour l'instant, ça ne compter pas, rien ne compter. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter d'y penser.

Je savais que Bella ne l'aurait pas dit si elle ne le pensait pas. Elle m'aimait vraiment. Elle ne pouvait assurément pas m'aimer autant que je l'aimais, mais quand même : elle m'aimait.

« Edward… Edward ! BON DIEU DE MERDE EDWARD ! »

« QUOI ? » Emmett me gifla à l'arrière de la tête.

« Chut, nous sommes dans un hôpital, » gronda-t-il alors que nous entrions dans la cafétéria presque vide.

« Tu peux parler « Où est-elle !? Où est ma Bellsy !? » Je le citai d'un peu plus tôt.

« Pourriez-vous tous les deux la fermer ? Merde, vous êtes pire qu'un vieux couple marié. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » Emmett et moi répondîmes en même temps.

« Bien, » grogna Jasper. « Vous deux allez vous asseoir, et je vais chercher le café. »

« C'est ce dont elles parlaient tu sais, » dit-il après quelques minutes. Nous étions assis à une table dans un coin. Je n'avais pas réalisé combien de temps nous avions été à l'hôpital, mais il était presque l'heure de déjeuner. Les gens arrivaient. Je ne comprenais pas. C'était Forks : es-ce que tout le monde venaient déjeuner à l'hôpital ou quoi ?

« Elles quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Hier, quand elles étaient dans la cuisine – Bella, Al et Rose. C'est ce dont elles parlaient, c'est ce que j'ai surpris. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. »

« Qu'elle t'aime, que Bella t'aime mec – idiot, peux-tu être plus lourd ? »

« Ferme-la Em. »

« Bon, il a raison. Tu comprends maintenant que je ne pouvais pas te le dire ? Pareil, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je ne pouvais plus trahir la confiance de Bella alors j'ai trahi la tienne. » Il semblait sérieusement inquiet à propos de ça.

« Jazz, relax. Evidemment que je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en voulais pas hier non plus. Je trouve simplement ça si frustrant parfois. D'habitude je suis bon à lire les gens mais avec Bella c'est juste impossible. Je ne peux jamais dire ce à quoi elle pense. La seule chose facile à voir et quand elle ment. »

« Ouai, c'est une terrible menteuse, » lança Emmett. « La pire que j'ai jamais vu ! »

« Mais depuis qu'elle te l'a dit, je suppose que je peux te le dire aussi, » il fit une pose pendant une seconde, semblant rassembler ses esprits. « Je suis sur le point d'admettre que je les ai espionné, alors vous deux, » il nous fusilla du regard, « devez me promettre de garder vos bouches fermées, sinon, je ne dirais pas un mot. »

« Promis ! » répondîmes-nous en même temps.

« Veux-tu - »

« Arrête ça ! »

« Toi arrêtes ! »

« Les mecs ! Saint Jésus ! Vous voulez m'entendre ou pas ? » Nous restions tous les deux silencieux. « Elles parlaient de la semaine dernière et ce qui s'est passé avec Jacob et tout. Mais je ne dirais rien de ça, parce que c'est à Bella de vous le dire. Je peux juste vous dire, ce n'est pas grand-chose, et c'était juste à propos de ce qui s'est passé quand ils étaient à Port Angeles et des choses du genre. Après avoir parlé de ça pendant quelques minutes Bella à carrément lâché « Je l'aime », juste comme si elle avait eu une révélation ou une merde du genre. Alice et Rose ont toutes les deux ris finalement, et alors il y a eu pleins de cris et de crissements alors je suis parti. J'étais surpris de ne pas l'entendre jusque dans le salon. »

Emmett grogna. « Je le savais déjà. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Ouai, j'ai surpris Rose et Ali en parler après que tu, » il inclina la tête vers moi « ais ramené Bella chez elle hier. »

« Je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire, » admis-je. « Je me fiche que vous le sachiez tous – tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'elle m'aime. Je ne peux pas le croire. Je sonne probablement comme une fille, mais encore une fois : je m'en fiche. »

Ils rigolèrent. « D'accord, retournons-y alors. Nous avons donnés une bonne vingtaine de minutes aux filles pour commérer. »

« Ca n'est pas ce que nous faisions ? »

« Non Emmett, nous parlions. Il y a une différence. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Nous sommes des hommes, nous ne commérons pas. »

« Mais - »

« Non. »

***

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Je lui pris son sac.

« Veux-tu bien te calmer, je vais bien. Carlisle a dit que c'était bon. J'ai juste besoin de faire attention à ne pas -

« Faire trop d'effort, je sais, je sais. J'ai toujours le droit de m'inquiéter pas vrai ?

« J'imagine que oui, mais je souhaite que tu arrêtes ça, » elle roula des yeux.

« Ca n'arrivera pas. »

Elle m'ignora. « Nous devons nous dépêcher, sinon Alice va s'énerver. »

« Elle survivra, » je souris et me penchai pour embrasser sa joue. « Tu es sûre que tu es en état pour ça ? »

« Salut, c'est de New York dont on parle. »

* * *

**_Alors, alors? J'ai le droit à un peu de reconnaissance? please, soyez généreuses avec moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine pour vous traduire ce super chapitre._**

Comme vous l'avez compris, le prochain sera le début du week end à New York...

_**Bisous.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Salut à toutes! Je vous préviens que je suis complètement à plat rien que pour avoir trouvé le temps de vous traduire ce chapitre lol. J'ai bien couru en tout cas, entre Tina qui a posté plus tard que prévu et une fin de semaine extrêmement chargée, ce qui n'était absolument pas prévu, j'ai dû passer ma nuit d'hier à traduire ces 11 pages^^._**

**_J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si ce n'est pas ce que vous attendez._**

**_Enjoy._**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV.

« _Okay, je ne serais pas long, » il se pencha et embrassa doucement mon front avant d'aller vers la porte. Quand il y fut, il s'arrêta et se tourna. « Je t'aime. »_

_« Je t'aime, » je soupirai et le regardai alors qu'il suivait Emmett et Jasper dehors._

Je soupirai encore et fermai mes yeux.

Je ne pouvais pas me croire. J'avais simplement lâché ça sans penser. S'il n'avait pas réagit de la manière dont il l'avait fait, j'aurais été complètement mortifiée. J'avais juste…oh mon Dieu.

_Voudrais-tu te calmer ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne t'aimait pas, maintenant n'est-ce pas ? _

J'imagine que c'est vrai, mais quand même : ah, j'avais envie de crier.

_Tu ne peux plus rien y faire de toute façon, alors ferme ta putain de gueule ! _

Je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Il m'aimait et je l'aimais. J'aurais dû me réjouir. Je me réjouissais. Mais alors quoi ? Pourquoi avais-je aussi peur ? Je me sentais si vulnérable. Que se passerait-il s'il changeait soudainement d'avis ? Que se passerai-t-il s'il réalisait qu'il n'allait pas avec moi ? Qu'il méritait beaucoup mieux que moi ? Parce que c'étai vrai, il méritait quelqu'un de mieux que moi et de loin. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. J'étais banale et ennuyeuse et il était tout simplement parfait. Il est extraordinaire…il est Edward. Il n'y avait aucun mot assez bien pour le décrire.

« A quoi penses-tu aussi fort ? » Je relevais subitement mes yeux à la voix d'Alice. Elle et Rosalie étaient debout à quelques pas de mon lit. Non, le lit – un très inconfortable aussi.

J'avais complètement oublié qu'elles étaient dans la chambre. J'avais simplement cru qu'elles iraient prendre un café aussi. Apparemment pas.

« A rien de spécial, » j'haussai les épaules, leur faisant un petit sourire. « J'ai pensé que vous vouliez aussi un café. Vous n'avez pas besoin de rester ici avec moi, je suis sûre que je peux me débrouiller. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à leur réponse. Alice se renfrogna et Rose arqua un sourire avec une expression insultée sur le visage.

« Tu crois que nous sommes stupides ? » Demanda-t-elle, ignorant ma déclaration et plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Mes yeux s'élargirent et je secouai doucement la tête. « Non. » Une Rosalie vexée n'était jamais bon.

« Alors ça c'est vraiment insultant ! » Sa bouche se tordit en une ligne énervée.

« Quoi ? » Mon front se rida. « De quoi tu parles ? Si vous ne voulez pas de café ce n'est pas grave, je suppose simplement - »

« Oublie le café ! Je parle du fait que tu doives de te sortir la tête du cul ! »

Je la fixai, perplexe. Je dois – quoi ?

« Tu ne comprends même pas de quoi je parle, non ? »

Je continuai de la fixer, choquée. Je sursautai quand elle lançait ses mains en l'air, signe d'exaspération visible.

« Ce que Rose essaye de dire Bella, » dit Alice. « C'est que parfois tu peux être tellement aveugle pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent. » Elle traversa la pièce et s'assit au pied du lit. « Tu comprends ? Edward t'aime et tu l'aime. Alors arrête d'essayer de trouver des problèmes ! Il n'y en a aucun. Vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Mais vous êtes tous les deux si masochistes. Arrête d'essayer de tout foutre en l'air ! »

« Je ne pensais pas à ça, » mentis-je, détournant mes yeux loin de son regard.

« Tu es une terrible menteuse, » annonça Rose, roulant des yeux.

Je lui tirai la langue. Elle ronchonna et je vis un petit sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

Alice caressa mes cheveux, évitant soigneusement la partie gauche de mon front, bien que cela soit bandé. « Voudrais-tu seulement essayer de ne pas être pessimiste tout le temps ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas tout le temps pessimiste ! » Objectai-je, étrécissant mes yeux vers elle.

« 85 % du temps, oui. »

« Pas plus de 50 ! Je suis quelqu'un de très optimiste, » insistai-je.

« 75 et non, tu ne l'es pas. Mais précédemment, et spécialement la semaine dernière, tu l'as été beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Tu ne pourrais pas continuer ainsi ? » Elle me supplia avec ses mots et ses yeux.

« 70 ! » Criai-je. « Et je vais essayer, okay ? »

« Okay, » elle sourit et une seconde plus tard redevint sérieuse comme la mort. Elle pointa un doigt sévère vers moi. « Et ne fou pas tout en l'air ! Tu mérites ça, vous le méritez tous les deux, » elle sourit alors, avec une lueur de fermeté dans les yeux. « Maintenant fais-moi un câlin, » elle enroula ses bras précautionneusement autour de mes épaules alors que je passai les miens autour de son dos.

Je regardai avec hésitation Rose par-dessus son épaule, inquiète qu'elle soit encore vexée.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, » elle sourit. « Tu me rends juste complètement dingue avec toutes tes stupides pensées parfois. Je t'aime toujours pourtant. » Elle sourit encore et traversa la pièce, nous rejoignant dans le câlin.

Alice fit un « Aww » et nous rîmes toutes.

« Maintenant c'est une chose que je voudrais voir plus souvent ! Fille sur Fille sur encore une fille ! Merde ouai ! »

Nous relevâmes la tête et vîmes Jasper, Edward et Emmett debout, sur le pas de la porte, nous regardant.

« Ferme-là abruti. » Ricana Jasper et il frappa Emmett à l'arrière de la tête.

Je gloussai et relâchai Alice et Rosalie alors que je dirigeai mes yeux vers Edward. Il me fixait avec la même expression que j'avais vue sur son visage tellement de fois. Seulement cette fois, je comprenais finalement cela et je savais que j'avais exactement la même expression sur le visage. C'était l'amour. Aussi simple que ça. L'amour. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage et il flâne jusqu'à moi, effleurant Rose et Alice, et planta un ferme mais tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Je plaçai mes mains dans ses cheveux, déplaçant mes doigts à travers ses mèches bronze et l'attirant plus prêt. Sa langue lécha ma lèvre inférieure et j'ouvrai volontiers mes lèvres.

« Euh – hum. »

Edward se recula et je grognai. Il rit doucement et plaça un gros et mouillé baiser sur mon cou. Je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds. Son sourire s'élargit et ses magnifiques yeux verts luisaient d'excitation et de bonne humeur.

« Plotage ! »

« Emmett, ferme-là ! » Je relevais la tête juste à temps pour voir Rose frapper le biceps d'Emmett, dur.

« Ohh, merde Rosie ! » Il fit la moue et frotta son bras avec l'autre.

« Bien fait, » marmonnai-je dans un souffle. Apparemment, Edward m'avait entendu, parce qu'il ria dans mes cheveux.

A ce moment, Carlisle apparut sur le pas de la porte. « Je peux vous entendre depuis la cafétéria, » réprimanda-t-il. Mais avec le sourire. « Vu que j'ai déjà dépassé plus qu'assez de règles de l'hôpital aujourd'hui pour une année, je vais devoir vous jeter tous les trois dehors. » Il arqua les sourcils, pour une question silencieuse. Il y eu une minute de silence.

« J'imagine que Jasper et moi pouvons partir, » Alice sourit. « Tu devrais survivre Bella, non ? » Plaisanta-t-elle, lançant un regard appuyé vers Edward. Je rougissais comme une tomate.

« Oh ! » Alice courut jusqu'à Carlisle, appuyé sur ses doigts de pieds, son visage à à peine quelques centimètres de celui de Carlisle. « Es-ce que Bella sera capable de venir avec nous à New York demain ? Es-ce qu'elle pourra ? S'il te plaiiiiiitt ? » Elle fit pendre sa lèvre inférieure et fit des yeux de biche. Nous la fixâmes tous, les yeux écarquillés. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla et Carlisle éclata de rire. Après une minute, il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et la secoua légèrement.

« Ma chère Alice, si Bella est prête pour cela, alors oui, elle peut y aller. » Alice fit un petit cri de souris, frappant dans ses petites mains. Il me regarda par-dessus sa tête. « Tu dois simplement me promettre que tu ne te fatigueras pas. » Il me lança un regard sévère.

« Je promets. »

« Bien, maintenant - »

« Attends, tu es sûr ? » Je relevais la tête vers Edward. Il me regardait avec une expression presque douloureuse dans les yeux. Merde c'est quoi ? Je lui rendais un regard confus. Ne voulait-il pas aller à New York avec moi ?

« Quoi ? » Oups, je devais avoir formulé à haute voix la question. « Ne sois pas ridicule. Bien sûr que je veux y aller avec toi ! » Il plaça une main sur ma joue. « Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité, » murmura-t-il, regardant attentivement dans mes yeux pendant tout ce temps. Pendant une minute, j'oubliai tout le monde dans la chambre.

« Ca ira, » insistai-je quand la réalité me revint. « Pas vrai Carlisle ? »

Il rit. « Vrai, simplement, évite - »

« De me fatiguer, ouai, ouai, J'ai compris. »

« Bien alors, je reviendrai te voir un peu plus tard. Oh et ton père devrait arriver bientôt. » Il nous fit un dernier sourire et sortit sans se presser.

« Ali et moi allons partir alors. » Jazz vint m'embrasser la joue. « Et tu ne bouges pas un muscle d'ici demain. New York ne sera pas drôle sans toi. » Il me fit un clin d'œil et prit la main d'Alice, la menant hors de la chambre.

« Je t'appel demain et avec tous les détails sur Edward ! » Cria-t-elle. « Bella, rappelle-toi ta promesse ! » Je roulais des yeux. « Et au fait, je fais ta valise. » Je grognai.

« Vu que Charlie va arriver d'ici peu peut-être que nous devrions y aller aussi. Ou qu'est-ce que tu as dis Rosie ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Aussi longtemps que Bella survivra, » blagua-t-elle à moitié.

« Je ne suis pas encore morte, » remarquai-je. Edward grogna et je relevais la tête pour le voir fermer les yeux. Je lançai à Rosalie un regard perdu. Elle haussa simplement les épaules, me fit un câlin avant qu'Emmett se penche et plante un baiser mouillé sur mon nez.

« Eurk, c'est dégoutant Emmett. »

Il ricana et attrapa la main impatiente de Rose. « On se voit bientôt petite. » Rose me fit un petit signe de la main, et alors ils étaient partis.

Edward était resté debout avec les yeux fermés, et il se pinçait à présent l'arrête du nez. Sa mâchoire était crispée et son corps tout entier était tendu.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Chuchotai-je, tendant la main et attrapant la sienne. Il se relaxa un peu à mon contact. « J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? » J'étais surprise qu'il m'entende, parce que je pouvais à peine entendre les mots moi-même.

Mes ses yeux s'ouvrirent vivement, et pendant une seconde, il me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle. « Quoi ? Non, absolument pas. » Il s'assit doucement sur le lit et garda son regard sur les draps tandis qu'il jouait avec mes doigts.

« C'est quoi alors ? »

« Tu as juste – je – c'est rien. »

Je soupirai, frustrée. « Quoi ? » Insistai-je et attrapai calmement son menton, de la même manière qu'il le faisait si souvent sur moi, le forçant à relever les yeux.

Il inspira profondément avant de répondre. « Je suis simplement inquiet. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

Il me fixa comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. « A propos de toi. »

« Moi ? Pourquoi ? » Je laissai tomber ma main, la laissant tomber sur mes genoux.

« A tout ce qui s'est passé, tu sais - » il s'arrêta, mimant avec ses mains.

« Je vais complètement bien. » Je fis les gros yeux, essayant de paraître aussi honnête que possible. Il me lança un regard condescendant.

« Alors pourquoi continues-tu de lancer des coups d'œil nerveux vers la porte et le couloir ? » Il arqua un sourcil. « Que se passe-t-il Bella ? »

Quoi ? Je ne regardais pas la porte…pas beaucoup. « Je ne le fais pas. »

« Si tu le fais. »

« J'attends Charlie. »

« Connerie. »

« Pardon ? » Hoquetai-je.

« Je te pardonne. Maintenant dis-moi ce qui se passe bordel. » Son visage prit une expression énervée, mais ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse.

« Je – tu – quoi ? » Bafouillai-je, perdant le fil de mes pensées.

« S'il te plait Bella, dis-moi ce qui se passe. » Il se pencha lentement. Son visage était à présent à quelques centimètres du mien, je pouvais sentir son haleine fraîche et mentholée chaque fois qu'il respirait.

Eblouie, je secouai la tête. « C'est juste, tu sais – c'est…eh bien – juste Jacob, » j'haussai les épaules, essayant de paraître indifférente.

« Jacob ?! » Les narines d'Edward s'évasèrent et je pouvais presque entendre ses dents grincer.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, » dis-je rapidement. Ca ne l'était pas. Mais quand même, j'avais le sentiment de devoir lui dire. Il ne ferait rien d'irréfléchi ? Non, bien sûr qu'il ne le ferait pas. J'hésitais pendant un moment, incertaine de si je devais lui dire ou pas. « Il était chez moi hier soir, » admis-je finalement. Je le regardai alors que son visage devenait livide, ses poings se contractèrent et son corps tout entier tressaillit.

« Quoi ? » Sa voix était d'un calme mort. Elle était froide, comme de la glace. Je mordais ma lèvre et secouai sa main, essayant de le calmer. Ca ne marcha pas.

« Vraiment, ça va. Il a simplement – il était là quand tu m'as déposée et - »

« Il était chez toi hier soir _avant _que tu ne rentre ? » Les mots étaient nerveux.

« Oui, il – hum, il regardait le match avec Charlie. »

« Il n'avait aucune raison d'être là. » C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

« Euh, non. »

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« Rien, je lui ai dit de dégager. » Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres mais disparut rapidement.

« Et qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis rentrée. Problème résolu, » j'haussai les épaules.

« Tu étais seule avec lui ! » Siffla-t-il, resserrant sa prise sur ma main.

« Sérieusement Edward, pouvons-nous laisser tomber cette merde avec Jacob ? »

« Si le problème est résolu alors pourquoi, merde, continues-tu de lancer des coups d'œil vers la porte ? » Demanda-t-il, ignorant complètement ma question.

« Oh mon putain de Dieu ! » J'avais vraiment quasiment crié à plein poumon. Edward sursauta doucement et me regarda, les yeux écarquillés. « Je ne sais pas ! Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je le faisais jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses remarquer ! » Je fis descendre ma voix d'environ 10 octaves avant de continuer. « Laisse tomber, s'il-te-plait ? » Le suppliai-je.

« Bien, je vais laisser tomber, » soupira-t-il.

« Merci ! »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent. « Pour le moment. »

Je roulais des yeux. Quel « idiot. »

« Excuse-moi ? C'était quoi ça ? »

« Idiot, » répétai-je et puis l'épelai. « I-D-I-O-T, avec un I majuscule. »

« Oh je t'avais bien entendue. » J'haletai et riais alors qu'il commençait à me chatouiller.

« Edward ! » J'essayai de crier, mais je n'avais pas de souffle. « Arrête ! »

« Tu es désolée ? »

« Non ! » Il rigola et continua.

« Edward ! S'il te plait – merde ! Bien – je suis dé-so-lée…Okay ? Arrête ! » J'essayai de le repousser mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Promis ? » Ses yeux vers brillaient de bonne humeur et de joie.

« Oui ! »

Il arrêta et sourit.

« Tu es si mesquin ! » Je giflais son bras. Edward rigola simplement et me regarda avec l'expression la plus adorable sur le visage.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il, prenant mes mains et les secouant. « Je n'ai jamais cru que je pouvais aimer qui que ce soit autant que je t'aime. »

Mon cœur fondit à ses mots. « Je t'aime aussi, » dis-je, ne sachant pas quels mots formuler pour décrire mes sentiments.

« Merci. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour m'aimer. »

« Ohhhh, » je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. « Tu es si mignon, » marmonnai-je. Je me penchai en avant et embrassai sa joue, mais il tourna la tête et je rencontrais ses lèvres à la place.

« Mmmm, » gémis-je, et protestai quand il se recula soudainement.

Quand je le regardai, il avait une expression presque douloureuse sur le visage.

« Quoi ? » Je me demandais combien de fois j'avais dit ce mot aujourd'hui.

« Rien, » il secoua la tête et afficha un sourire. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Je décidais d'ignorer son soudain changement de sujet. « Je vais bien. » C'était vrai. J'étais excitée aussi. J'avais vraiment hâte d'être à notre voyage. Je lui souris et remarquai à quel point il semblait fatigué. « Tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de rester ici. » Son sourire s'affaissa. « Si tu ne le veux pas – je veux dire- tu semble fatigué. Donc si tu veux rentrer ou quoi que ce soit, je comprendrai totalement. »

« Je ne veux être nulle part ailleurs. »

« Es-ce que tu blague ? » Son visage était sérieux comme la mort.

« Non. Je ne te laisserai pas Bella. Je veux être où tu es. » La lueur intense était de retour dans ses yeux.

« Vraiment ? »

« Stupide fille, » marmonna-t-il dans sa moustache. « Tu as faim ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as petit-déjeuner ? »

« Oui. »

« Combien ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Un peu. »

« C'est quoi un peu ? »

« Une portion ? » Cela sonna comme une question.

« Et c'est quoi ça ? »

« Une bouchée ou deux. Mais merde qu'es-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » Demandai-je quand ses traits prirent encore une expression énervée.

« Tu as juste la peau sur les os Bella. Tu dois manger. Tu n'es pas plus grosse qu'une allumette. Et il est plus de 3heures alors en fait, c'est l'heure du déjeuner. »

Je grognai. Pas plus grosse qu'une allumette mon cul. Ses yeux se firent plus fermes et les miens s'étrécirent. « De quel côté du lit t'es-tu levé ce matin ? » Je réalisai à présent à quel point il était caractériel aujourd'hui. De content à inquiet, à énervé, à vexé, à triste, à inquiet, et ainsi de suite.

« Ah-ah, » dit-il sarcastiquement. « Je vais te chercher à manger. » Sur ce, il sortit de la chambre sans se presser, ronchonnant dans sa barbe. J'étais resté assise avec une expression neutre sur le visage quand il revint 10 minutes plus tard. Il portait un plateau avec des toasts, des œufs, du fromage, du bacon et Dieu seul savait quoi.

« Edward ! » Criai-je, horrifié qu'il ait presque dévalisé le frigo de l'hôpital. « Je ne peux pas manger tout ça ! »

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le fasses, » dit-il en plaçant le plateau sur la petite table à côté du lit. « La moitié est pour moi bien sûr. Tu vois, j'étais supposé emmener cette fille manger aujourd'hui mais elle ma posé un lapin. » Il secoua la tête d'incompréhension.

Je ricanai. « Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, » plaisantai-je. « Hey ! » Criai-je quand il me frappa doucement dans les côtes.

Il s'assit sur la chaise et pointa le plateau du doigt. « Mange. »

« Oui maman. » Je pris un toast et mordis dedans.

« Tu grignotes » dit Edward un peu après.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne manges pas, tu grignotes. » Il soupira et fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux d'ors et déjà désordonnés.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop, » marmonnai-je.

« Clairement pas assez, » grogna-t-il.

« Es-tu bipolaire ? » Dis-je sèchement, ses changements d'humeur me prenant finalement. « Merde qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire, un moment tu es content et après tu es triste et maintenant tu es tout furieux et grognon. Je ne le supporte pas ! » Me fâchais-je, et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je le fusillai du regard. Il ne disait rien. Il resta simplement assis là, sa bouche pressée en une mince ligne, et me fixait. Je restai silencieuse, attendant qu'il parle. Il ne le fit pas. « Tu sais quoi ? Bien, si tu es comme ça tu peux partir. » Je me tournai de manière à ne plus lui faire face et m'allongeai. Je clignai furieusement des yeux pour contenir les larmes. Je crus entendre la porte claquer et un sanglot m'échappa.

Mais alors, je senti sa main sur ma joue. « Chut, Bella je suis désolé. Ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé. »

« Je ne pleure pas. » Dis-je, têtue, juste avant qu'un sanglot ne force le passage.

Je ne compris pas ce qui arriva. Une minute j'étais allongée dans le lit, celle d'après, j'étais pressée contre le torse d'Edward alors qu'il essuyait mes larmes et embrassait mon visage.

Nous restâmes assis ainsi pendant longtemps, Edward murmurant des mots apaisants alors que je continuai de gémir. Il semblait qu'une fois que j'avais commencé à pleurer je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Ca continua et continua jusqu'à ce que je n'ais plus de larmes.

Je dû m'endormie car quand j'ouvris les yeux un peu plus tard, il faisait sombre dehors. Une chose que je détestai à Forks était la vitesse à laquelle la lumière disparaissait. Même en été. Je jetai un œil à l'heure et remarquai avec choc qu'il était presque 21 heures. Etait-il vraiment resté allongé ici pendant plus de 5 heures ?

J'étais sur le point de demander à Edward ce qui se passé, mais je n'en eus jamais la chance.

« Bella, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été un tel enfoiré aujourd'hui. Je lui suis sincèrement. Ca a simplement été un jour si confus, c'est tout, je le jure. D'abord tu as été blessée et j'en suis malade. Ensuite tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais – quelque chose dont j'ai rêvé depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré – et je n'ai jamais été plus heureux de toute ma vie. Mais ensuite je me suis senti mal d'être heureux alors que tu étais blessée. Et après tu m'as dit pour Jacob et j'ai enragé. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir tout rejeté sur toi. »

« Edward, ça va. Arrête de t'excuser. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne comprenais simplement pas ce qui se passé. Mais maintenant c'est chose faite, alors merci. Et j'aurais peut-être pu choisir un meilleur moment. »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, tu n'as aucune idée à quel point ça me rend heureux – et choqué. J'ai eu un jour sans. Ca va aller. » Il sourit doucement.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, je suis sûre. Et maintenant, je pense que tu devrais dormir, bouton-d'or. »

Je clignai des yeux. « Comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

« Hum, » il rougit. En fait, Edward rougissait ! Comme vraiment rougir. « Bouton-d'or, » marmonna-t-il.

Je gloussai et embrassai sa joue avant qu'il ne se lève du lit.

« Quand te verrai-je demain, quand partons-nous ? » J'étais triste à l'idée qu'il parte.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Il fronça les sourcils, une légère ride apparaissant entre ses sourcils.

« Tu ne rentres pas à la maison ? »

« Je suis à la maison, » déclara-t-il simplement.

« Hein ? » Fis-je à moitié demandant, à moitié grognant.

« Ma maison est là où tu es, » déclara-t-il simplement. Je le fixai avec crainte. « Charlie et Carlisle étaient ici pendant que tu dormais. Ils ne voulaient pas te réveiller. Vu que tout allait bien et que tu allais simplement dormir le reste de la nuit, Carlisle a dit à ton père de rentrer. Donc c'est là où il est. Il voulait rester ; je peux l'appeler pour toi si tu veux ? »

« Non, non, » je secouai la tête. « C'est bon. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui » je lui souriais largement et il me souriait en retour.

« Okay, alors rendors-toi. Je serais là. » Je me rallongeai contre l'oreiller, mais ça n'était pas confortable sans Edward.

« Edward, » gémis-je après m'être tournée au moins 10 fois. « Reviens ici. » Je le regardais avec des yeux de chiens battu. « S'il te plait, » ajoutai-je, pour être polie.

Il se leva mais hésita. « Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

« Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi, » admis-je. Il sembla étrangement ravi par cela. Il restait hésitant, il semblait mesurer la taille du lit avec ses yeux, mais il monta tout de même dedans.

Cela prit une minute et j'étais profondément endormie. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut Edward murmurant quelque chose qui contenait un « ma Bella » et je m'endormis avec le sourire aux lèvres.

****

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il me prenait mon sac. Je fronçai les sourcils, désapprobatrice.

« Veux-tu bien te calmer, je vais bien. Carlisle a dit que c'était d'accord. Je dois simplement faire attention à ne pas - »

« Trop te fatiguer, je sais, je sais. J'ai toujours le droit de m'inquiéter non ?

« J'imagine que oui, mais j'espère que tu vas arrêter, » je roulais des yeux. Il devenait absurde.

« Ca n'arrivera pas. »

Je prétendis ne pas l'entendre. « Nous devons nous dépêcher, sinon Alice va nous en vouloir. »

« Elle survivra. » Il ricana et se pencha pour embrasser ma joue. « Tu es sûre que tu es prête pour ça ? »

« Salut, c'est de New York dont on parle. »

* * *

**_Alors alors? J'ai le droit à une petite review pour mes heures de sommeil raté? lol._**

**_Merci à Bostondirty pour la correction._**

**_Bisous à toutes. _**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut à toutes! Voici le chapitre tant attendu. L'auteur s'excuse pour le retard, mais apparemment, elle comme moi sommes surchargées de devoirs et contrôles en tout genre au lycée. Un autre chapitre doit être posté ce soir, donc j'aurai plus de temps pour traduire pour la semaine prochaine. Je m'excuse encore pour Tina, mais ça n'est pas forcément facile de jongler entre le lycée, les devoirs et les fictions...**

**Enjoy,

* * *

**

Edward POV.

« Edward, où êtes-vous ? » Alice semblait hystérique et je devais tenir le téléphone à environ dix centimètres de mon oreille.

« Nous serons à la sécurité dans quelques minutes. Détends-toi s'il te plait. Nous serons là dans dix minutes. »

« Vous avez plutôt intérêt, » dit-elle sèchement avant de me raccrocher au nez. Je soupirai et fermais le téléphone avant de jeter un œil à Bella. Elle semblait dix fois mieux aujourd'hui qu'hier. Pas que Bella puisse être moins que magnifique, mais hier soir…Je tressaillis rien qu'en y repensant. Je ne pouvais même pas le décrire ; elle m'avait fait mourir de peur. Et bien sûr j'avais dû y aller et être un complet abruti, la faisant se sentir encore plus mal. Je n'avais pas voulu agir de la manière dont je l'avais fait. J'étais si incroyablement inquiet pour elle et ça m'effrayait. Je ne m'étais jamais préoccupé de quelqu'un d'autre à un tel niveau.

« C'est quoi le problème ? C'était Alice ? »

« Hein ? » Elle était en train de se mordre la lèvre et me regardais avec des yeux inquiets.

« Oh ouai. Elle était juste – tu sais, » je secouai la tête et remuai les mains. Elle souri et se mit à rire.

« Peut-être devrions-nous nous dépêcher alors, » suggéra-t-elle, accélérant le pas. J'attrapai sa main et la fit ralentir.

« Elle peut attendre. Il n'y a pas d'urgence. » Elle renifla et arqua un sourcil. « Hey, nous prenons un jet privé pour l'amour de dieu. »

« Es-ce que tu as un problème de juron ? » J'haussai les sourcils. Es-ce que j'avais un quoi ? « Vraiment, combien de fois dis-tu merde ou putain ou quoi que ce soit de similaire en un jour ? »

« Je - » Je n'avais pas de réponse à celle-là. « Je ne sais pas. Putain, je ne compte pas. »

« Voilà ! C'est ce que je veux dire, » ricana-t-elle.

« Je peux arrêter si ça te dérange, » murmurai-je et j'embrassai sa joue.

Elle renifla encore. « C'est quoi cette _merde,_ » répondit-elle en insistant sur le mot _merde._

« Je prend ça comme un non alors, » rigolai-je.

« NON ! C'EST A MOI ! » Je vis les yeux de Bella s'élargir sous le choc alors qu'elle regardait derrière moi. Je me tournai lentement et vis Rosalie et Emmett avec l'un des agents de sécurité. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Mes yeux s'élargirent aussi quand je réalisai ce pour quoi il criait. « JE L'AI ACHETE ! ALORS JE PEUX EN FAIRE CE QUE JE VEUX ABRUTI ! » Je les rejoignais rapidement, entraînant Bella avec moi. Elle restait bouche-bée devant la scène. Rose était debout, le regard furieux, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et je remarquai que ses poings étaient serrés. Emmett continuait de hurler et argumenter alors que Bella et moi les rejoignions.

« Emmett ! » Dis-je sèchement en les atteignant.

« Ta gueule Eddie, » il gronda presque en avançant d'un autre pas vers l'agent de sécurité, qui paraissait complètement terrifié. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer : Emmett ressemblait à un grizzli furieux.

J'attrapais à pleine main le t-shirt d'Emmett dans l'espoir de le retenir. « Emmett arrête tes conneries tu veux bien ? Alice et Jasper nous attendent. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cette merde. » C'était extrêmement dur de garder une voix calme.

« Mais c'est le mien, » se plaignit-il, sonnant comme un gosse volé. « Je l'emmène avec moi, » ajouta-t-il, sa voix soudainement colérique.

« Monsieur, » dit l'agent de sécurité. « Je suis désolé vous n'avez pas le droit de passer ici avec cela. »

« Tu veux bien écouter ce mec pour que nous puissions y aller ? Merde, tu es tellement fatiguant parfois. Je jure que si tu ne jettes pas ça maintenant je vais te tuer Emmett ! » Hurla Rose. Elle bouillait et je m'attendais presque à voir de la vapeur sortir de ses oreilles bientôt.

Les gens commençaient à s'agglutiner autour de nous et je sentis Bella cacher son visage dans mon torse. Je caressai son dos pour la calmer.

« Mais - »

« Ne me dis pas mais Emmett Cullen. J'ai raison. Maintenant tu te bouges et tu jettes ça ! »

« Mais - »

« Emmett ! »

« Oui m'dame. » Finit-il la tête basse, et il trotta jusqu'à la poubelle la plus proche. Rose marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et se dirigea d'un pas énervé vers l'aile privée.

Je soupirai et secouai la tête. « Viens, » Bella attrapa ma main. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien, » sourit-elle. « Euh, c'était quoi ? »

Je rigolai. « Tu n'as pas vu ? » Elle secoua la tête. « C'était un jus de fruit. »

« Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? Il ne peut pas sérieusement avoir fait une scène au milieu de l'aéroport parce qu'il n'était pas autorisé à passer la sécurité avec son jus de fruit ? » Sa voie était teintée d'incrédulité.

« Si, c'est exactement ce qu'il faisait. » Elle me fixa simplement.

« C'est notre tour, » signalai-je quand elle ne bougea pas.

« Oh, » elle cligna des yeux. « Désolée. » Le rouge envahit ses joues alors qu'elle plaçait son sac et sa veste sur le comptoir.

Nous passâmes tous les deux la sécurité sans aucun problème. Mais il y avait un peu de queue alors cela prit du temps. Le temps que nous arrivions à l'avion, Alice était sérieusement atteinte.

« Toi, toi, toi ! » Cria-t-elle, me frappant le torse avec son doigt pout chaque « toi ». « C'était quoi ce détends-toi s'il te plait, nous arrivons dans dix minutes ? Dix minutes Edward ! Pas trente ! »

« Nous sommes là nan ? Nous y somme arrivés, » déclarai-je calmement.

« A peine, » se fâcha-t-elle, et s'affala dans son siège. Je riais sous cape et m'asseyais près de Bella. Emmett s'assit de l'autre côté de Bella et tapota la place près de lui, indiquant à Rosalie de s'asseoir près de lui. Elle étrécit les yeux en le regardant et s'installa près de Jasper à la place.

« Débiles, » souffla Bella, les regardant à tour de tôle. Je pressai doucement sa cuisse et elle gloussa. Je fronçai les sourcils. « Ca chatouille, » expliqua-t-elle. Je recommençai et elle rit plus fort cette fois. « Arrête ça ou je te mords. »

« C'est une promesse, » j'haussai les sourcils. Dans mon champ de vision périphérique, je remarquai Emmett étrécissant les yeux vers nous. J'haussai les épaules, il était surement énervé à cause de Rosalie. « Est-ce que je peux décider où ? »

« Pervers ! » Je ris alors qu'elle me frappait le bras. J'attrapai sa main et l'embrassai avant de poser nos mains entrecroisées sur son genou.

Je posai ma tête contre le siège et fermai les yeux. Merde, j'étais nerveux. J'avais tout planifié. Je savais déjà où et quand je voulais demander à Bella d'être ma petite amie. Putain ça me faisait toujours paniquer. Que se passerait-il si elle n'était pas prête pour ça ? Que se passerait-il si je la faisais fuir ? Les questions se répétaient inlassablement dans ma tête. Encore, et encore, et encore. Ca me rendait fou. Peut-être que je devrais attendre.

Non.

Mon cœur et mon cerveau étaient en désaccord, et je ne savais pas lequel écouter. Je voulais tellement lui demander, mais mon cerveau continuait de me dire qu'elle n'était pas prête. Elle venait juste de rompre avec Jacob et même si elle avait dit ne pas l'aimer, il devait quand même y avoir des sentiments. Même s'il était le plus grand enfoiré sur cette planète. Pourquoi était-elle avec lui s'il ne comptait pas pour elle ? Elle aurait pu parler à son père de la drogue et de la…violence. Je dégluti et serrai la mâchoire. Putain, je voulais tellement tuer ce fils de pute. Je n'avais jamais autant désiré quelque chose dans ma vie, excepté une chose : Bella. Je savais qu'elle ne me le pardonnerait pas. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas. Parce que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans Bella, je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans Bella. Et c'est ce pourquoi j'allais lui demander. Je le devais. Je devais être sûr qu'elle était à moi et seulement à moi.

J'ouvrai les yeux et tournai la tête pour la regarder. Elle était en train de parler et de rire avec Rosalie et Alice. Ses joues étaient rougies et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Je pensais vraiment que ça lui ferait du bien. Partir de Forks pour quelques jours et passer du temps avec ses amis. Laisser tous ses problèmes et inquiétudes derrière, peut-être même pour un peu plus longtemps. Bella le méritait, elle méritait simplement de s'amuser. Ca lui ferait du bien. Il semblait que ça lui en faisait déjà. Un sourire s'installa lentement sur mon visage alors que je regardai Emmett la chatouiller et tirer doucement sur sa queue de cheval. Elle rit et lui tapa les bras.

« Je sais, » la voix de Jasper me sorti de mes pensées. Je relevai les yeux vers lui.

« Nous allons voir un film. » Les filles se levèrent alors qu'Alice parlait. Je fis un petit son de protestation lorsque Bella retira sa main de la mienne. Elle rit un peu et me regarda. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour arrêter son rire, et se pencha pour embrasser ma joue. Je tournai la tête, et elle rencontra mes lèvres à la place.

« Lequel ? Je veux regarder un film aussi. » Insista Emmett.

« T'en fais pas Em, » le calma Bella. « Tu ne voudrais pas voir ça de toute façon. C'est la nouvelle version de Fame. Alice l'a téléchargé illégaaaaalement, » elle allongea le dernier mot pour un effet dramatique, et ses yeux s'élargirent.

« Oh, merde non, » répondit Emmett.

« Ouai, ouai, aller, » Alice attrapa la main de Bella et la poussa vers l'autre pièce.

« Que veux-tu dire par je sais ? » Demandai-je à Jasper.

Il se pencha en avant et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Ca va lui faire du bien. » Il rit à mon expression déroutée. « T'en fais pas, je ne suis pas télépathe. Mais tes pensées sont écrites sur ton visage couz'. »

Je grognai en réponse.

« Elle le sont, » insista-t-il. « Ou peut-être que je me trompe ? » Il arqua un sourcil.

« Ouai, ouai, » marmonnai-je.

« C'est bien Edward, vraiment bien, que tu montres que tu te soucis d'elle. Si ça n'était pas le cas, peut-être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et elle serait restée avec Black. »

« Ouai, parce qu'Edward ne serait jamais intéressé par une petite baise rapide, pas vrai ? »

« Emmett, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment tu peux ne serait-ce que penser ça ? »

« Comment je peux ne serait-ce que penser ça ? Es-ce que tu te rappels comment tu as agi l'année dernière ? »

Je grimaçai. « Ouai, et bien - »

« C'est pour ça que maman et papa ton envoyé ici, pas vrai ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ouai, tu vois, je sais tout de votre petit arrangement, je pense que tu peux appeler ça comme ça. Si tu agis comme le gentil petit garçon que tu es, alors tu rentreras à la maison à la fin de l'été. »

« Je suis venu ici pour le mariage de Jazz et Alice, » déclarai-je calmement.

« Ouai, c'est ça, » il se leva et me domina. « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu restes, si ? Tu n'as pas le choix. »

J'étais hors de mon siège et face à lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de cligner des yeux. « Emmett, voudrais-tu fermer ta putain de grande gueule ! »

« Non, je ne le ferais pas. La raison pour laquelle tu es ici en ce moment c'est parce que maman et papa t'ont envoyés ici, comme ça tu ne pouvais pas baiser chaque fille que tu voulais à la maison. Et je ne te laisserai pas le faire ici non plus. »

« Putain de quoi vous parlez les mecs ? Merde qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Jasper en se levant.

« Rien. Emmett, ferme ta gueule, tu n'en sais rien ! »

« Oh ! Je ne sais pas ? Bien, devons nous résumer ? Tu la connais depuis moins d'une semaine, et maintenant tu l'aimes déjà, et tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec elle, c'est ça ? C'est ce que tu disais aux autres filles aussi ? Tu leur dis à quel point tu les aimes et te soucis d'elles ? Avant de les baiser et de ne plus jamais leur parler. Bien, tu sais quoi Eddie. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça à Bella. Elle a déjà enduré assez de choses. Tu m'entends ? Je ne te laisserai pas la blesser ! Putain, elle mérite mieux. Combien de filles t'attendent à la maison en ce moment ? Hein ? Cinq ? Dix ? Plus ? Merde, je n'en serais pas surpris. Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai rien dis quand cette merde avec Tanya est arrivée. J'aurais dû le dire à tout le monde à ce moment là. »

« Merde, » jura Jasper dans un souffle.

« Je n'ai jamais touché Tanya, » répondis-je sèchement.

« Vraiment ? J'imagine que c'est bien la seule alors ? »

« Okay Emmett, je vais le redire une fois de plus. Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Bien alors. Pourquoi tu ne m'expliques pas ? »

« Bien, » dis-je de manière sèche. « Mais tu vas devoir attendre que nous arrivions à New York. C'est une longue histoire. »

« Bien. »

« Et j'aime Bella. »

Il rit sombrement. « Ouai, si tu le dis. »

Ma colère s'enflamma et je poussai son torse de toutes mes forces. Il tituba en arrière et me fixa, les yeux écarquillés. « Bon Dieu Emmett ! Bordel, je ne mens pas ! »

« Ca va les garçons ? Nous avons entendus crier ? » Je me tournai au son de la voix de Bella. Elle était debout, sur le pas de la porte, la tête penchée, nous fixant.

« Euh… » Commença Emmett.

« Tout va bien, » l'interrompis-je, essayant de lui offrir un petit sourire. Elle étrécit les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je soupirai. « Perspicace, » murmurai-je dans un souffle.

« Quoi ? » **(N/T : Bella)**

« Rien. » **(N/T : Edward)**

« Edward. » **(N/T : Bella.)**

« Bella. » **(N/T : Jasper je suppose.)**

« Jasper ? » **(N/T : Bella.)**

« Okay, on a fini ? Putain j'ai faim, où est la bouffe ? » Marmonna Emmett, et il alla vers la cuisine. « Bella, tu peux m'aider ? Je ne trouve pas le jus de fruit ! » Cria-t-il.

Bella soupira et me lança un regard bizarre avant de se tourner et de rejoindre Emmett.

Je me rassis dans mon siège et me frottai le visage. Putain de merde de chiote.

« Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer mec. »

« Je sais Jazz. »

« Ca a plutôt intérêt à être sacrément bon. Sinon, je vais te botter le cul, famille ou pas. »

« Je sais. »

**Bella POV.**

« Nous allons voir un film. » Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à la conversation. J'étais en train de penser au comportement de garde-bébé d'Edward, comme j'aimais l'appeler. Il agissait de manière complètement insensée depuis hier. Je suppose que c'était mignon. Non, c'était vraiment mignon et extrêmement ennuyeux. Et je l'aimais pour ça. Jacob ne m'avait jamais traité de la manière dont Edward le faisait. Peut-être que c'était la manière dont cela était supposé être ? Je n'étais pas sûr, mais j'aimais ça. Ca me rappelait la manière dont Jasper traitait Alice.

Rose et Alice se levèrent, me jetant toutes les deux des regards appuyés. Je soupirai et me levais, sortant ma main de celle d'Edward. Il fit un bruit, qui sonnait comme quelque chose entre le crissement et le grognement. Je ricanai et le regardai. Je dû me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire plus fort quand je vis son expression. Il était assis, faisant la moue avec des yeux de chien battu. Je me penchai pour embrasser sa joue, mais rencontrais ses lèvres à la place quand il tourna la tête.

« Lequel ? Je veux voir un film aussi. » Gémit Emmett. Je relevais les yeux pour le voir tenter d'attraper la main de Rose. Elle étrécit les yeux et recula d'un pas. Je ne peux même pas commencer à expliquer combien j'étais choquée de ce qui c'était passé avec l'agent de sécurité. Même si je connaissais Emmett depuis environ 2 ans, des choses comme ça me choquaient toujours à mort. Il est simplement très…je pense que le bon mot est particulier. Mais Emmett est Emmett et il le sera toujours. Je crois que Rosalie était la seule qui ait jamais été capable de le gérer de la manière dont elle le faisait.

« Va te faire voir, » dit-elle sèchement, toujours incroyablement en colère contre lui apparemment. Elle le fusilla du regard une dernière fois avant de sortir dans de sonores, et grandes enjambées.

« T'en fais pas Em, » dis-je essayant de ne pas rire. Je me rappelai maintenant, quel film Alice voulait tellement voir. « Tu ne voudrais pas voir ça de toute façon. C'est la nouvelle version de Fame. Alice l'a téléchargé illégaaaaalement, » me moquai-je, lançant un regard à Alice.

« Oh, merde, non, » répondit Emmett.

« Ouai, ouai, aller, » Alice attrapa ma main et me tira hors de la pièce. Je levai les yeux au ciel et lancer un dernier regard à Edward avant que nous ne disparaissions derrière la petite porte.

« Il est tellement abruti, » cria Rose, un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Elle s'assit sur le lit et fusilla la porte du regard.

« Bien, c'est bien qu'il t'ait au moins, sinon il serait probablement en prison à cette heure, » dit Alice. Elle cherchait dans son sac, sa tête quasiment dedans.

Rosalie renifla avant d'arquer un sourcil vers Alice. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne trouve pas ce stupide film, » elle se fâcha et jeta son sac au sol. « Merde, je l'ai laissé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Bordel, je voulais vraiment voir ce film. Elle s'affala sur le lit, à côté de Rose. « Bien j'imagine que nous n'avons qu'à parler de quelque chose de très important alors, » elle me regarda avec insistance.

« Quoi ? » Grognai-je, m'asseyant sur le lit à mon tour.

« Tu lui as dit ! Merde, comment c'est arrivé ? Je pensais que tu n'étais pas prête pour ça. Je voulais te demander hier, mais tu m'as complètement sidéré avec tous tes gémissements. » **(N/T : Alice)**

« Je ne gémissais pas ! Et je ne voulais pas ! » Elles hoquetèrent toutes les deux et me regardèrent avec de grands yeux. « Non, pas comme ça. Je l'aime, vous le savez ! C'est juste, je n'avais pas exactement prévu de lui dire ça à l'hôpital. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas prévu du tout de lui dire, pour le moment. »

« Moi, pour une fois, je pense que c'est une très bonne chose que tu lui ais dis. » Dit Rose. « Je veux dire, même si ça n'est pas arrivé exactement comme tu le voulais, c'est bien que ça soit arrivé. Comment c'est arrivé exactement ? Nous avons seulement surpris la fin. »

Je détournais rapidement le regard, et je pouvais sentir mon visage s'enflammer. « Je… Je lui ai juste dit. Combien de temps dure ce vol exactement ? »

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Racontes ! » Alice hurla pratiquement, et je sentis l'urgence de me couvrir les oreilles.

« Je…il parlait avec Carlisle de… eh bien, il a dit qu'il m'aimait et alors Carlisle lui a dit qu'il pouvait dire que j'aimais Edward. Mais Edward a dit qu'il était certain que c'était trop tôt et tout, et alors Carlisle et sorti de la chambre, alors je lui ai lâché ça. » Je bredouillais, je le réalisais et relevais brusquement les yeux, et fermais ma bouche.

« Oooohhhh, c'est tellement mignon. » Dirent-elles en chœur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a - »

« JE N'AI JAMAIS TOUCHE TANYA ! » Je clignai des yeux, mes yeux s'élargirent.

« Merde c'est quoi ? » Nous nous regardions toutes perdues.

« Je vais voir de quoi il parle, » marmonnai-je, et j'allais vers la porte.

« Et j'aime vraiment Bella. » Je me figeai devant la scène sous mes yeux. Emmett et Edward étaient debout, torse contre torse, se fusillant mutuellement du regard.

Emmett rigola de façon sarcastique. « Ouai, si tu le dis. »

Edward franchi rapidement la distance qui les séparaient et poussa Emmett de toutes ses forces semblait-il. Emmett tituba en arrière de quelques pas. Il était bouche-bée et ses yeux écarquillés. « Bon Dieu Emmett ! Bordel, je ne mens pas ! » Hurla Edward, serrant les poings.

« Ca va les garçons ? Nous avons entendu crier ? » Je décidai d'intervenir avant que quelque chose de plus sérieux n'arrive.

« Euh… » Commença Emmett.

« Tout va bien, » le coupa Edward. Il afficha un sourire faux. Je n'avalai pas ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demandai-je, étrécissant mes yeux.

Ils soupirent tous les deux.

« Quoi ? » **(N/T : Bella)**

« Rien. » **(N/T : Edward)**

« Edward. » **(N/T : Bella.)**

« Bella. » **(N/T : Jasper je suppose.)**

« Jasper ? » **(N/T : Bella.)**

« Okay, on a fini ? Putain j'ai faim, où est la bouffe ? » Marmonna Emmett, et il alla vers la cuisine. « Bella, tu peux m'aider ? Je ne trouve pas le jus de fruit ! » Cria-t-il.

Je soupirai et le suivais.

Les rouages tournaient. A propos de quoi s'étaient-ils battus ? J'aime vraiment Bella avait dit Edward. Se battaient-ils à cause de moi ? Mais pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ? Ca n'avait pas de sens.

* * *

**Pour celles qui m'avait dit que les dialogues n'étaient pas forcément clairs, j'ai essayé de vous redonner les noms des personnages quand je trouvais qu'on s'y perdait. J'espère que ça vous suffira, sinon n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

**Une petite review pour la route? Aller, prouvez-moi que vous m'aimez les filles lol.**

**Bisous, à la semaine prochaine.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou a toutes! **

**L'auteur a posté plus tard que prévu finalement. Du coup a partir du prochain chapitre je posterais le Mercredi ainsi j'aurais plus de temps pour traduire. Etant donné que l'auteur ne poste plus en début de semaine comme avant.  
**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Merde ! Merde ! Merde.

Après que Bella ait aidé Emmett, elle revint et s'assit à côté de moi. Je me tournai pour regarder à travers la fenêtre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je devais me débrouiller avec ça, mais je ne savais pas comment le faire. Je savais que je devais parler à Emmett, expliquer des choses. Mais j'étais inquiet, parce qu'il ne voudrait pas comprendre. Et alors il partirait et dirait à Bella ce qu'il penserait être la vérité, et Bella ne voudrait plus jamais me voir. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'explication simple.

Oui, c'était vrai. J'étais venu pour assister au mariage de Jasper et Alice. Il était aussi vrai que je ne restais que l'été parce que mes parents avaient insistés. Insisté voulant dire forcé. Je ne voulais pas rester ici. J'avais des tonnes de filles qui m'attendaient à la maison. Attendant simplement que je…eh bien, les baise. Pourquoi, ici il n'y avait pas de filles chaudes excepté Rose et Alice. Et c'était tout simplement mauvais. Je les considérais pratiquement comme mes sœurs.

Alors, quand j'étais venu ici j'avais pensé que je serai cloitré dans ma chambre, m'ennuyant à mort tout l'été. Quoi ou plutôt qui je ne connaissais pas était Bella. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant mais j'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis une éternité. Je l'avais regardé une fois et j'avais totalement oublié toutes les autres filles. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Bien sûr, quand la merde avec Tanya était arrivée j'étais inquiet, mais je n'avais quand même rien fait avec Tanya. Je n'avais jamais pensé que toutes les autres merdes que j'avais faites referaient surface.

Ca n'était pas comme si j'essayai de cacher cela ; ok c'était un mensonge. Je ne pouvais simplement pas lui dire. Je ne voulais pas ; je ne voulais pas que Bella sache toutes les saloperies que j'avais faites. Elle ne voudrait jamais me croire et, de même, elle ne voudrait plus m'aimer. Je n'y croyais toujours pas. Comment pouvait-elle m'aimer ? Ca faisait une semaine. Non, même pas une semaine : six jours. Mais une fois encore, qui étais-je pour parler ? Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur.

_Mais tu n'avais pas de petite amie quand vous vous êtes rencontrés._ Non, parce que ce que j'avais été tellement pire. Ce que j'avais fait, comment j'avais agis, tout était mauvais. J'avais tort un million de fois. Mais elle méritait de savoir. Elle m'avait fait confiance en ce qui concernait Jacob. Si je m'ouvrais à elle, alors peut-être me croirait-elle assez pour me parler de l'accident de voiture et ses parents. _Ou elle quittera ton sal cul et ne te reparlera jamais. _

Je soupirai et secouai la tête. Dehors, le soleil se couchait, laissant le ciel dans une teinte de rouge foncé. A travers les nuages, je pouvais voir les lumières des villes. Je fermais les yeux.

« Edward, tu vas bien ? » Je sentis Bella balader doucement ces doigts dans mes cheveux. « Tu es si incroyablement pâle, tu te sens bien ? » L'inquiétude dans sa voix me submergea, et j'exhalai presque avant de me tourner pour la regarder.

Elle était assise, les jambes remontées entre le siège et ses mains profondément enfoncées dans son sweatshirt. « Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as mal ? Tu es malade ? Tu as froid ? » Je pris ses joues en coupe dans une main, et plaçai l'autre prudemment sur son front, essayant de voir si elle avait de la fièvre. « Tu es un peu chaude, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Edward, » elle soupira et plaça sa main au-dessus de la mienne sur sa joue. « Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas avec moi. Oui, il fait un peu froid ici mais ça va. » J'atteignais et allumais le chauffage. Bella roula des yeux. « Et je ne suis pas plus chaude que d'habitude. C'est toi qui es froid. Maintenant, s'il te plait, dit moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu ne sembles pas aller très bien. » Maintenant, _elle_ était celle qui plaçait sa main sur mon front. « Tu n'es pas chaud, » marmonna-t-elle. Plus à elle-même qu'à moi je pense.

« Merci, » dis-je sarcastiquement. J'attrapai sa main et la portait à mes lèvres, l'embrassant. « Comment va ta tête ? »

« Ma tête va bien, merci. Et n'essaye pas de changer le sujet Edward Cullen, » elle commença alors à me frapper le torse. « Qui, pour le moment, est toi. Je sais que quelque chose se passe, et tu ferais mieux de me dire ce que c'est monsieur. » Cela serait-il incroyablement mauvais de dire que cette Bella énervée et pleine d'entrain m'excitait de manière extrême ? « Toi et Emmett ne vous battez jamais. » J'arquai un sourcil. « Vous ne le faites pas ! Emmett me l'a dit tellement de fois. Il m'a toujours dit que tu étais le meilleur frère qu'il n'ait jamais pu demander. Et que vous ne vous étiez jamais vraiment battu de toute votre vie, excepté pour de minuscules choses. »

Je grognai. « S'il t'as dit ça, il mentait. Emmett n'est pas vraiment mon plus grand fan. »

« Edward, il t'adore complètement. » Je ressenti le besoin de rire, pour le contenu de cette phrase et le choix des mots de Bella. « Tu devrais entendre la manière dont il parle de toi. Bien sûr, je veux bien admettre que je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de toi avant de te rencontrer, mais Emmett m'a raconté beaucoup d'histoires à propos de toi. » Je sentis mes yeux s'élargirent. « Il y a celle-ci, pas vraiment drôle. Ca implique un raton lav- » Je mis rapidement ma main sur sa bouche.

« Ah, ah, ne dit pas ça ! » Je la regardai fermement, dans l'espoir de la faire taire. Elle leva encore les yeux au ciel et alors, elle lécha ma paume. Elle _lécha_ ma paume. Ma main tomba, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était en feu. « Tu – viens juste de me lécher.. ? » Je m'arrêtai, pointant ma main.

« Ca a eut l'effet escompté, non ? » Dit-elle, puis elle me fit un clin d'œil. Bella me fit un clin d'œil. Je clignai des yeux.

« Ferme ta bouche chéri, ça n'est pas attirant. On a l'impression que ton frère a déteint sur toi. » Elle ricana et tapota ma tête alors que je continuai de la fixer, complètement stupéfait.

« Nous arriverons à l'aéroport John F. Kennedy dans 15 minutes. Veuillez rejoindre vos sièges et attacher rapidement vos ceintures de sécurité. » Annonça la voix de l'hôtesse depuis les hauts parleurs juste au moment où Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett revenaient. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas là.

« Edward, voudrais-tu s'il te plait me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« Bella, je ne veux pas te mentir, alors s'il te plait attends. Je promets, je te le dirais. J'ai simplement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un d'abord, d'accord ? »

« Qui ? »

« J'ai besoin de parler à Emmett d'abord. S'il te plait, ne pense pas que tu viens ensuite, parce que ce n'est pas le cas, jamais. Et je le pense. Mais je dois lui parler avant de tout t'expliquer. » Aussitôt que les mots eurent quittés ma bouche, je réalisais l'erreur qu'ils étaient.

« Expliquer quoi Edward ? S'il te plait dis-moi que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez à cause de moi. »

« Comment as-tu - »

« J'ai entendu la fin de votre…euh conversation ? Dispute ? »

« Bien, alors tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je te dise que ça n'est pas à propos de toi. Mais ça n'est pas juste à propos de toi, c'est à propos de moi aussi. C'est en grande partie à propos de moi et des choses que j'ai faites dans le sud. Rien dont il faut s'inquiéter, tout va s'arranger mon ange. »

« Tu es sûr de ça ? »

« Si tu me fais confiance, ça va s'arranger. » Je pressai sa main et lui fit un petit sourire. Heureusement, elle m'en fit un en retour.

Je lui dirai. Je parlerai à Emmett ce soir et j'espère que cela sera réglé de la manière dont cela été supposé l'être. Alors, je lui dirai avant de lui demander d'être mienne. Je ne voulais aucun secret entre nous. Elle était complètement honnête avec moi et c'est ce pourquoi je devais l'être avec elle en retour.

« Euh, Edward ? » Alice m'attira à l'écart alors que nous rentrions dans l'hôtel. Nous résidions au Four Seasons ce qui, d'après moi, était le meilleur hôtel de la ville. « J'ai genre, oublié de te dire quelque chose. » Oh, oh. Elle balançait son poids d'un pied à l'autre, et évitait mon regard.

« Quoi, Alice ? »

« J'aigenreréservéquetroissuites. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai réservé que trois suites. »

« Intentionnellement ? »

« Oui, » couina-t-elle et elle s'enfuit vers l'accueil.

« ALICE ! » Elle ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint le bureau d'accueil. Mais quand elle le fit, elle avait un sourire énorme sur le visage. Je lui lançai un regard noir. Elle se tourna simplement et entreprit de parler à l'hôtesse attendant là.

« Putain ! » Jurai-je, et je tirai de frustration sur mes cheveux. Ca n'était pas bon. Juste trois chambres signifiait que Bella et moi devrions en partager une. Je n'y voyais pas la moindre objection mais j'étais sûre que Bella s'en préoccuperait.

« C'est bon Edward. » Je sursautai et me retournai d'un bond. Bella était là juste derrière moi, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Hein ? » Grognai-je presque. Elle rit et attrapa ma main. Quand je ne dis rien de plus, elle tira sur ma main et commença à nous mener vers les autres.

« Alice me l'a déjà dit. Ne t'en fais pas idiot, je n'attenterai pas à ta pudeur dans ton sommeil. » Je grognai aux idées mentales. Bella ricana. « Si tu ne le veux pas que je le fasse, bien sûr ? »

« Bella, » me plaignis-je. « S'il te plait. »

Elle arqua un sourcil. « S'il te plait quoi ? S'il te plait attente à ma pudeur dans mon sommeil, ou s'il te plait ne le fais pas ? Je ferais _tout_ ce que tu voudras de moi, » elle insista fortement sur le mot tout.

Je déglutissais. « Bella, essayes-tu de me tuer ? »

« Pourquoi voudrai-je faire ça ? Tu ne serais plus très drôle alors. » Elle me fit un clin d'œil et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ma joue.

Je doutais soudainement que partager une chambre soit une bonne idée. « Tu vas me rendre dingue, et ensuite me tuer, » marmonnai-je.

« Edward ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Oh Bella, je t'aime moi aussi. »

« Moi aussi et j'ai besoin de te parler Edward. » Dit Emmett de derrière moi. Je soupirai et me tournai pour le regarder. « Ici, » dit-il avant de glisser un passe dans ma main. « Viens dans notre chambre à Rose et moi après que Bella ait défait vos sacs et autre merde. Rosalie et Alice ont dit quelque chose à propos d'organiser les tenues de Bella ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Bien, » dis-je, les dents serrées. « Viens, » j'attrapai la main de Bella et l'attirai vers les ascenseurs.

« Pourquoi es-tu fâché ? »

« Je ne suis pas fâché. » J'appuyai sur le bouton quelques fois. L'ascenseur arriva et nous montâmes dedans. « Je vais juste avoir une petite discussion avec Emmett et Jasper. Et ensuite, nous irons chercher quelque chose à manger d'accord ? Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. »

« D'accord, et tu me le diras après, c'est ça ? »

Je fermais brusquement la mâchoire avant de parler, encore une fois, les dents serrées. « J'ai dis que je le ferais nan ? »

« Pleurnichard, » marmonna-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas appelé pleurnichard, » affirmai-je plus que je questionnai.

« Bien sûr que non. Que penses-tu de moi ? Je ne t'insulterai jamais de quelque manière que ce soit Ô grand toi. » Elle semblait parfaitement sérieuse, aucune trace d'humour sur son visage ou quoi que ce soit. Mais alors, elle éclata de rire, tenant son estomac en même temps.

« Tu es quelque chose de vraiment très spécial, » marmonnai-je, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu…aurais du…voir…l'expression…sur ton visage, » dit-elle entre deux rires.

« Tu trouves que c'était drôle pas vrai ? »

« Juste un peu ? »

« Je te l'accorde – » L'ascenseur sonna et les portes s'ouvrirent. « - juste un peu, » dis-je, et j'attrapai encore sa main.

Après que Bella soit rentré dans notre chambre, et resta debout pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Ses yeux étaient ronds, sous le choc, et sa bouche était légèrement entre-ouverte. « Vous autres êtes complètement malade, » dit-elle finalement. « Putains de cinglés. »

Je devais admettre qu'elle pouvait avoir raison. La suite était gigantesque, avec une grande chambre, une gigantesque salle de bain et un grand salon. Toutes les pièces étaient décorées dans les tons blanc et doré. « Je suis d'accord, mais tu connais Alice, » signalai-je. Rien de ce qu'Alice faisait n'était petit.

« Tout de même, ça dépasse tout, même pour elle. »

« Oui, bon, tu ne peux rien y faire. Alors profites-en simplement. »

« Mais c'est si inutile. »

« Bella. »

« Bien ! » Elle entra dans la chambre. Je rigolais et retirai ma veste, la lançant sur le canapé. La prochaine heure allait vraiment être très drôle.

« Si vous voulez vraiment comprendre ça, alors je dois vous parler de Jessica. »

« Merde c'est qui Jessica ? » interrompit Emmett.

« Et si vous voulez que je vous parle de Jessica alors vous devez fermer vos gueules et ne pas m'interrompre. Si vous le faites, je suis sûre de pouvoir finir. » Je levai les sourcils vers eux, principalement vers Emmett. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux. « Bien. Mais je ne vais pas vous donner l'histoire complète. C'est privé et personnel et vous n'avez pas besoin de tout savoir, juste le principal. » Je déglutissais et fermais brièvement les yeux avant de continuer. « J'ai rencontré Jessica quelques semaines après que vous ayez déménagé il ya quelques années. Elle était la plus gentille et la plus stupéfiante fille que je n'avais jamais rencontré. On a commencé à sortir ensemble, après deux mois, on a rendu ça officiel. L'été dernier, j'étais supposé venir vous voir, vous vous rappelez ? » Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. « J'avais prévu d'emmener Jessica avec moi comme ça vous auriez tous pu la rencontrer. Et puis, environ une semaine avant que nous devions partir, nous devions aller voir un film. Mais quand je suis allé chez elle….

**Flashback.**

_« Edward ! »_

_« Madame Stanley, es-ce que Jessica est là ? »_

_« Eh bien oui, elle est là-haut. Mais j'ai cru… » Elle s'arrêta, la confusion visible sur son visage, avant d'être remplacé par la compréhension._

_« Cru quoi ? » demandai-je, moi-même confus. « Est-elle dans sa chambre ? » Je passai à côté d'elle. J'avais ce sentiment de trouille subsistant._

_« Edward, » elle attrapa mon bras, m'arrêtant. « Je ne pense pas que tu devrais aller là-haut. »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? »_

_« Elle - » elle fut coupée par un fort bruit venant de la chambre de Jessica. Ma tête se releva brusquement vers les escaliers. Ca sonnait comme un gémissement. Je regardai des escaliers vers la mère de Jessica. Elle semblait presque coupable, et son regard me suppliait. La compréhension me frappa, et j'étais en haut des escaliers avant qu'elle puisse encore m'arrêter._

_« Edward non ! » Cria-t-elle, mais je pouvais à peine l'entendre. Je rentrai directement dans la chambre de Jessica et me figeai sur place._

_« C'est quoi cette merde ? » Elle était sur son lit avec…était-ce James ? « Oh vous êtes en train de vous foutre de ma gueule ! »_

_« Edward ! » Couina-t-elle, ramenant rapidement les draps au-dessus d'eux. « Ca n'est pas »_

_« Ce à quoi je pense ? » bouillai-je de colère. Je m'approchai et frappai directement James dans la mâchoire, encore et encore, et encore._

_« Edward ! Arrête ! » Jessica essaya d'attraper mon poignet. Je libérai violemment mon bras et la giflai. Je n'avais jamais frappé une fille avant, et je ne voulais pas le faire maintenant. Je ne pouvais simplement pas me retenir. J'étais si malade que j'avais perdu le contrôle._

_« Putain de salope, » lui criai-je, et ensuite, je sorti, incapable de supporter de la voir._

**Fin du flashback.**

« Nous avions décidés d'être plus vieux. Nous avions seulement seize ans et je n'étais pas encore près pour ce genre de relations. » Je fis une pause. « Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture une semaine plus tard. Conducteur ivre. C'était le jour où nous étions supposés partir, » marmonnai-je, plaçant ma tête dans mes mains. « Je ne suis pas allé à ses funérailles, je ne pouvais pas gérer ça. Alors j'ai décidé que la meilleure option était de me bourrer la tronche et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Semaine après semaine, après semaine. Mais ça n'était pas assez. J'ai essayé de prendre des cachets, de la coke, marijuana, tout. Ca n'était pas assez. Une nuit, après avoir fumé une quelconque herbe, je suis sorti. Ce mec m'avait donné une fausse carte, alors ça n'étais pas un problème d'aller où je voulais. J'ai rencontré une fille, nous sommes allés chez elle et nous avons baisés. Et c'est comme ça que ça a commencé. La combinaison de la beuh, des drogues et du sexe ensemble m'ont donnés l'oublie que je recherchai. Même si Jessica m'avait trompé, je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait qu'elle soit morte. C'était trop pour moi. Je l'aimais, du moins, je pensais que je l'aimais. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Bella. Je n'avais jamais réalisé ce que l'amour était avant de rencontrer Bella. Et vous devez me croire, ces filles ne veulent rien dire pour moi. J'aime sincèrement Bella, je le jure. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fais et je souhaite ne l'avoir jamais fait. Mais je ne peux pas changer le passé. S'il te plait, Emmett, tu dois me croire. » Je suppliai presque maintenant, mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'avais besoin qu'il me croie.

« Putain de merde… » Murmura Jasper. « Putain, elle t'a trompé avec ton meilleur ami ? »

« Ouai. »

« Fils de pute. » (**Jasper)**

« Eddie, je suis désolé. »

« Quoi ? »

« Putain je suis tellement désolé, » dit Emmett. « Je n'en avais aucune idée. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

Je reniflai. « Peut-être parce que tu te serais foutu de moi, tu m'aurais humilié. »

« Quoi ? Non Edward ! Je n'aurai jamais fais ça. Comment peux-tu croire ça ? Je vais tuer cet enculé si je le revois, je le jure devant Dieu ! Edward, je t'aime. Tu es mon frère et tu mérites tellement mieux que ça. Merde, toi et Bella êtes un parfait couple ; vous êtes aussi foutu. »

Je devais rire un peu à ça.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été un connard avec toi. J'étais juste inquiet, tu sais ? Bella représente simplement tellement pour moi et je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'elle soit blessée.

« Je comprends. »

« Je suppose que papa ne m'a pas raconté toute l'histoire, hein ? »

« Probablement pas. Lui et maman ont pensé que ça serait bon pour moi, et pour le moment, je dois avouer que je suis d'accord. »

« Moi aussi, fais-moi un câlin Eddie. » Avant que j'ai le temps de me lever, il m'avait levé de là ou j'étais assis et m'enlaçait dans un câlin d'ours.

« Emmett, peux pas respirer ! »

« Oh, désolé. »

« Et cette merde doit s'arrêter Eddie. »

* * *

**Enfin un éclaircissement sur la vie d'Edward avant Bella ... vous en pensez quoi ???**

**Reste a savoir ce que Bella va en penser ...**

**Bisous ... A la semaine prochaine !**


	20. Chapter 20

Encore une note et j'en suis désolée.

Si vous avez lu les fictions de Clair-de-lune, et surement d'autres auteurs, vous avez pu constater que certaines fictions ont été supprimées par le site.

Certains anglophones ont lancés une pétition, en voici le lien : http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5734048/3/Petition

Il vous suffit de supprimer les espaces et vous devriez y avoir accès.

Sur la 3ème page, cette courageuse essaye de faire une liste des fictions supprimées. Donc, si vous en connaissez, n'hésitez pas à la lui communiquer par review.

Pour s'inscrire à cette pétition, il vous suffit de laisser une review.

S'il vous plait, ne laissez pas passer ça, le site pourrait créé un niveau de rated supplémentaire, sinon bon nombre de fictions risquent d'être supprimées.

Faites passer ce lien s'il vous plait, tout le monde est impliqué, lecteurs comme auteurs.

Bisous

P.S: Désolée encore pour le faux espoir pour cette fiction, malheureusement, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de Tina92.


	21. Arrêt de la fiction

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, **

J'ai récemment reçu une review qui m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas été assez claire quand à la continuation de cette traduction.

IL N'Y EN AURA PAS. Pas parce que j'abandonne, mais parce que l'auteur a abandonné et que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'inventer une suite tout simplement par respect pour l'auteur.

Navrée que cette histoire ne connaisse pas de suite, sachez qu'elle me plaisait autant qu'à vous et que ce n'est pas de gaité de coeur que je la vois s'achever.

En espérant toutes et tous vous retrouver avec d'autres histoires.

Bises.

MJ


End file.
